Mostly the Magnificent
by CheerLoveGale
Summary: Avaline and Edmund are back in this sequel to "Just the Justice!" But when a pretty Calormene gets in Edmund's way, will he fall for her instead? Also, Peter has discovered some shocking news: an arranged marriage to a Narnian Lady, Analiese Welch? This can't be good... Plus, Lucy and Duke Camden of Durham may have something to hide. Ed/OC (x2), Peter/OC, little Suspian.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! First off, sorry about the other prologue… I accidentally posted the wrong thing. My bad! Here's the real one, though. **

**So anyways, I'm back again with the sequel to my semi-popular story, "Just the Justice." As you can see, this one is called, "Mostly the Magnificent." I'm not going to tell you what it's about; you'll just have to read and see. And for those of you who consider yourselves lucky enough to already know the plotline, consider yourselves un-lucky. I'm changing it. Screw the old plan.  
**

**Well, I'm incredibly excited about this and since I'm not sure what effect this story will have on any of you Ava/Ed fans, I want to go ahead and warn you that things are not what they seem. For anyone that hasn't read the first book in the series, you may need to for full understanding.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, nor do I own any of it's characters, settings, themes, plots, etc. I do, however, own my OCs and the themes and plotlines of my fanfictions.**

-Prologue-  
The young woman rode through the forest on her horse, wanting so badly to get away. From what, she did not know. All she knew was that something was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

She gripped the reins tighter in her hands as the animal galloped away beneath her. The hooves behind her got closer. "Go, Midnight, go," she whispered in the horses' ear. The black steed sped up, but the horses behind him did also.

"Faster, faster!" the girl said, her fear growing. But Midnight couldn't go any faster. He was an older horse and could no longer be as quick as the other steeds in the country. So as he began to slow down, she began to panic.

Just then she lost her grip on Midnight's reins, causing them to fall from her hands. The breeze their riding created blew them toward a tree and the reins caught on a long branch. The horse leaned back on its two hind legs, its front ones going up in the air as it neighed.

The young woman was thrown off the back of the animal and landed on her back roughly as the horse broke free from the branch and galloped away into the night... Midnight.

She laid silently on the hard, leaf-covered earth beeath her and stared at the trees above. There were so many around in this wood; the sky hardly peeked from behind them, let alone any light.

Then she became aware of the breathing she heard beside her. Slowly turning her head in the direction of the noise so as not to make any sudden movements, she saw a man dressed in a dark, almost black tunic with a dark gray armored vest over top of it. He wore black trousers and boots, which were currently settled in the stirrups of his own horse.

Suddenly, the man's clothing was not all that was black as all her senses slipped away.

00000000

"Milady?" a voice spoke softly. A pair of hands shook her gently. "Milady?"

The young lady groaned, closed her eyes tight, and opened them. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dark setting around her. It was night, that much she knew. Upon further examination, she noticed that there was no moonlight visible. 'It must be a new moon,' she thought.

A sigh was heard beside her and she looked in the direction of the sound before gasping. She scrambled away from the man, fear showing clear in her eyes.

The man looked at her confusedly and said, "What's wrong?"

She stared back at him with an equally-perplexed expression. "Aren't- aren't you here to hurt me?"

"Of course not, why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"I- I can't tell you."

He stared at her wonderingly.

She sighed. She didn't like people that pried. "Look, I don't know who you are, but cannot you see around you? It is late, and you have no reason to be asking about my life when I do not want you to. Lord John, if it is in fact you who I am conversing with, I wish you to go."

There was a pause. "I'm sorry milady, but I believe you have confused me with someone else."

"That still does not give you any reason to speak to me, but if you really want to know why I am here, I'll tell you." The blonde-haired woman sighed. "I found out that I am betrothed."  
She glanced up at the also blonde-haired male before her. He didn't look the least bit phased. "I would love to know, milady, who-"

"Analiese."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"You don't have to call me 'milady'. My name is Analiese."

He nodded in understanding. "As I was saying, Lady Analiese, I would love to know to whom your love will belong."

Analiese focused on the leaves she was sitting on when she answered. "I am to be married in the spring to the High King."

The stranger sitting in front of her sat, bewildered, and not saying anything. The silence only lasted for a few seconds before he spoke. "Lady Analiese, I am High King Peter."

**A/N: Unfortunately, no matter how much I hate to tell you guys, this will be all I'll post until I'm done with "Just the Justice." But on the bright side, I only have two chapters and the epilogue left to post, and then I can start back on this! Exciting, right? Yup… so y'all be patient, ya hear?!**


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

**A/N: Welcome back to "Mostly the Magnificent," everyone! Haha, I was writing this the entire time I was writing the rest of "Just the Justice." I couldn't bear to stop writing it, because I knew what would happen in the latter, but I wasn't sure where my fingers would take me when I was writing this story. I mean, I have the plotline figured out, but that's for the big events. I usually just do whatever I want to in the dialogue and small events and stuff. So… yeah. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

The quill flew back and forth, back and forth across the page. It formed words that Peter didn't want to read. And so he didn't. But that did not mean that he wouldn't have to hear.

"King Peter?" Caspian asked.

Peter looked up at his former arch-enemy. Back during the war between the Telmarines and the Narnians, they had been under so much stress; there wasn't a moment in each day that they weren't fighting. But ever since the Pevensies had returned to Narnia in early summer, the two kings had become great friends.

It had only been a year since they left Narnia, both in their time and Narnian time. They were still yet to figure out why they had returned, as it seemed Narnia was perfectly peaceful. But the four teenage children knew that they had better enjoy their stay for as long as they could; Aslan had a mysterious way of letting them go to and from the magical country.

"Yes?" Peter asked, looking down at where Caspian was sitting in a wooden chair before a desk, also of wood, formerly writing a letter.

"It is done." There was a pause. "Would you like to see?"

Peter stared blankly at his friend. "Do I have a choice?"

"No," Caspian smirked in humor.

"Oh, you little-!" Peter said before mock punching the Telmarine king.

"Hey, go hit your sister if you are so angry about it!" Caspian laughed, sitting back in his chair and rocking on its two back legs.

Of course, Caspian was referring to the ball that Susan was planning. He had been watching his friend write the invitations all day long. They had been lying to Susan for far too long; tonight was the evening of the ball and they simply couldn't put off the preparations any longer.

Just then, King Edmund entered Caspian's bedroom. He strode over to his brother and friend and grabbed the letter from Caspian's hand.

"Get these sent. Now," Edmund said seriously. He opened the folded invitation card and read, nodding in approval when he finished. Edmund placed it back inside the envelope before handing it back to Caspian. Frowning, he looked around the room.

"What's wrong, King Edmund?" Caspian asked.

"The invitations..." he muttered, still searching. He looked back to the two men next to him. They both gave the eighteen-year-old king a strange look. "Where are they?"

The older kings exchanged glances and gulped. They knew what was going on now. Peter reached his arm behind his head and scratched his neck nervously. Caspian fidgeted with his hands. Each was waiting for the other to respond.

"Pete, Caspian... where are the rest of the invitations?" Edmund asked hesitantly.

"Err..." Peter said. "That may be the only one we've done yet..."

Edmund raised both of his eyebrows in disbelief. Both of the twenty-one-year-old kings nodded to confirm what the blonde one had said.

"Pete, how could you? And here everybody always thought you the orderly one. Who's orderly now?!" Edmund burst out. He began pacing around his friend's room. "Su is down in the ballroom getting ready and about to have a heart attack while you two goofs are up here doing Aslan-knows-what!"

At the end of his last sentence, he turned on his heel to face Caspian and Peter, fuming. Edmund's face was boiling red as he glared between his brother and his other brother (for all intents and purposes).

Peter had never seen his brother this mad. Not in a long time, at least. But Caspian never had, at least not since he witnessed the fight...

_Then, she heard it. "You haven't left yet?"_

_ Even though she didn't have to; Avaline could recognize his voice anywhere, she turned to see Edmund slowly strolling toward her._

_ They locked eyes and Avaline somehow found it impossible to look away. The depth of his dark brown eyes made it out of the question to so; she was drowning. When he was close enough for her to touch him, he stopped and stood before her. She studied his eyes, to know what he was thinking, but his face was blank and expression unreadable._

_ "No," Avaline replied, never breaking their gaze. "I wanted to talk to you."_

_ "Why?" he asked. That's when her train of thought suddenly changed because, if the truth be told, she honestly didn't know why. She simply felt this urge to talk to him one last time before this whole thing began._

_ "I—I don't know," she answered._

_ "Well then maybe I should leave," he replied coolly, turning on his heels quickly._

_ "No, Edmund, wait!" she cried. He paused but remained where he was, his back to the brown-haired princess. "What is up with you?"_

_ "Nothing is wrong, okay?" he shouted, facing her again. "Why won't you just mind your own business?"_

_ "Because obviously something is wrong. I was just trying to help-"_

_ "Well you know what? I don't need your help. So just do me a favor and butt out."_

_ She gasped at his words; she had never been spoken to by him like this before. "Ed, please… you can't go out there like this. Just talk to me," Avaline pleaded with him._

_ He shook his head stubbornly. "Edmund, please—it pains me to see you like this!" Avaline begged._

_ He was silent for a moment. "You know what?" he said, his voice a bit softer now. He took a step toward the Telmarine girl. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. It was wrong of me. But I will say one other thing, too. When you are confused about your feelings for someone, it takes a lot to un-confuse yourself, right?" she nodded in response. "Well I'm trying hard to do that, and I'm sorry, but we can't be friends until I do. It just won't be the same between us. I'm sorry." And with that he left._

There was a long silence before Edmund sighed loudly, obviously exasperated by the carelessness of the two other males that made up his family and life.

"Well all I have to say is that you'd better get them done!" he told them angrily before he marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

00000000

"Edmund?" a loving voice said. The Just King turned to face Queen Avaline.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Passionate Queen," he joked, grabbing a strand of her medium brown hair and twirling it between his fingers.

Avaline smiled up at the man she loved before saying, "I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"You don't want to know," he replied, rolling his eyes.

She stroked a fingertip across his cheek. "Are you sure about that?"

Edmund chuckled and leaned in. His lips met hers and they kissed. Avaline smiled into the kiss and her love interest followed suit. He had always had a weakness for her smiles, even if he couldn't see them.

Avaline deepened their kiss by wrapping both arms around Edmund's neck... or at least trying to. The dark-haired king reached behind him, unwound her arms, and locked them together in front of her with his hands.

"It's no wonder they call you the 'Passionate Queen,'" he chuckled. "You're really good at this kissing thing."

The Telmarine queen giggled girlishly at his witty comment and blushed. Edmund noticed this and cupped her left cheek with his hand. "I love how warm your face gets when you blush," he said, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I know,"Avaline said, giggling again.

He glanced down the hall, hearing footsteps and, being the jokester of a brother Edmund was, he brought his head down to meet Avaline's lips once again. Their mouths were interlocked in a kiss until Edmund felt a tap on his shoulder, but he ignored it and continued kissing her.

"Ahem," someone said, clearing their throat loudly and purposely. This just about scared the stew out of poor Queen Avaline, who nearly jumped a foot in the air in surprise. She realized the unruly situation she was in, and quickly smoothed out the skirt of her forest green skirt of her dress and combed through her hair with her fingers.

When she was done, she looked up to see Susan standing before her and her brother. The Gentle Queen eyed them carefully before saying, "If you two lovebirds are finished over here, I'd love it if you'd go get changed for the ball."

"Ah, do I have to?" Edmund whined, making Avaline giggle. He playfully poked her side and she screeched a loud, high-pitched squeal.

"Yes," Susan said, but she could tell the two weren't listening as Edmund tickled Avaline's stomach and she laughed uncontrollably. "Well, I know they'll be a while," she muttered under her breath, walking away to Peter's room.

00000000

Peter had returned to his room shortly after he and Caspian finished sending the invitations to the guests-to-be. For the past twenty minutes he had been lying on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had his arms crossed behind his neck and his ankles crossed.  
He heard voices outside the door, but they were muffled; he couldn't hear anything. He could tell, however, that they were the voices of his two sisters.

Peter heard departing footsteps, heavy ones, walking away from his door. He recognized the heavier footsteps as Susan's since she weighed more than Lucy and a little more than Avaline' therefore making her walking louder.

The door knob turned and in walked Lucy, her hair in curlers and little foam dividers between her fingernails, which were glistening with a new shiny clear coat she must have applied. The Valiant Queen closed the door behind her and came to sit on her big brother's bed.

"Hi," she said. He nodded in response, and they sat in silence for a few minutes. "Susan wanted me to tell you to get ready. She wants you to wear your blue tunic."

"Again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Susan never allowed him to wear the same ball tunic twice, making this a first time. If Susan were your sister, you'd understand what Peter was feeling.

Lucy nodded and they were again in silence. Peter had sat up on the bed by now and had scooted over to allow Lucy some room to sit also. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed on top of the bedspread and the other hanging off the side of the bed, her toes touching the wooden floor.

"Is everything okay, Peter?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, of course," the High King replied, composing his face. Unfortunately, Lucy knew him far too well for his efforts to be of any use. She raised an eyebrow disbelievingly and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I had a dream last night about a girl. I couldn't exactly see her face; she had blonde hair and was pretty, though.

"I dreamt that she was fleeing from something... or someone. I don't know which. I found her in the woods unconscious and when she came to, she told me she was betrothed... to me."

Lucy listened intently to her brother's story until he stopped and she knew the dream must've ended. Peter looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to say something in response. She sighed. "Peter, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Anything to take my mind off of it." He shook his head so as to clear his thoughts. "This dream was different. It seemed so real, and it had this magical air to it that made me think it truly was real."

"Maybe," Lucy began, "It was a sign from Aslan. After all, this wouldn't be the first time he's come to one of us in a dream."

"Maybe you're right," Peter said, nodding. They once again sat in silence until Lucy stood, gave her older brother advice from Susan on what to wear and what he still needed to do, and then she left.

So Peter was left to wonder whether he really was betrothed.

00000000

"You should've seen her face when she saw me watching, though, Luc!" Susan laughed with Lucy, retelling how she had caught Edmund and Avaline kissing in the hallway earlier that day.

"Okay, I think we've repeated that story far too many times," Avaline said, placing a tan hand on Susan's shoulder, which was clad in a red-violet color.

Susan's ball gown was definitely fit for a queen. A very rich queen, to say the least. It had long sleeves that were tight around the shoulders until they became embroidered by a gold band, which then allowed the rest of the sleeves to fill out widely around her arms. There was a gold waistline to the gown. All throughout it were medium-sized black swirly designs, and at the hem of the skirt was black embroidery. It was quite attractive attire for the Gentle Queen.

Lucy was changing into a bright orange gown with brown embroidery with it. Her straight strawberry-blonde hair (even with the curlers, her hair had simply refused to curl!) hung straight down her back with one orange clip that matched her dress clipping back a section of her grown-out bangs.

Avaline was wearing a more mature gown that evening. Susan and Lucy, being from the Golden Ages, preferred to wear more olden ball gowns, but Avaline was prone to switching things up once in a while.

Tonight she wore a figure-hugging, long-sleeved black gown that was covered from top to bottom with black glitter. The gown perfectly accented her waist. It had a neckline that began about an inch and a half under the base of her neck. Every time she moved, the gown glittered from the neckline all the way to the hem at the floor. Her hair was done in a loose bun with a few strands hanging loose to frame her face.

When all three girls were ready, they headed to the boys' rooms. Avaline gathered Edmund, Susan got Caspian, and Lucy rounded up Peter. These three pairs escorted each other down the grand staircase leading in Cair Paravel's ballroom, where many Narnians cheered, greeted, and gushed over the kings and queens.

The ball had been planned to celebrate the Pevensies' return to Narnia a few weeks before, and as expected, nearly half the population of Narnia came. Also, a few Calormenes from Calormen came along with a small group from Archenland.

The ball was a hit, but the party had just begun.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm sorry that I took so long to update… it's a long story about why I didn't. Long story short, I was going through a rough patch at the beginning of this week because of some issues with a boy I like; it really upset me. So yeah, just a random tidbit into my life. Haha! I'm sure y'all didn't really want to read that, but too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, no matter how much I wish I did.**

-Chapter 2-

The ball was spectacular. Held in the Great Hall, which was decked out into a full ballroom, there was plenty of room to hold the hundreds of guests that had come to celebrate the return of the four kings and queens of old. There were guests from all different countries visiting Narnia, some to see the kings and queens, and some for the bragging rights of having been at the party. Whatever the reason, everyone was having a great time. Let's hear the story of the ball, shall we?

00000000

The trumpets blew a short, yet majestic tune as the kings and queens assembled themselves at the top of the staircase. Peter took a deep breath. It was about to be time for him to go downstairs. From here on out for the rest of the night, there would be nothing but a few drinks and crazy fangirls following him around.

"Announcing the entrance of his Majesty, High King Peter, escorting Queen Lucy," the head trumpeter announced loudly when the tune came to an end.

Peter rounded the corner and, with Lucy's arm hooked with his; they made their way down the grand staircase. Lucy's shoes surprisingly made no sound on the white marble flooring of the stairs. Her bright orange dress was nothing too fancy; Lucy didn't believe in getting dressed up, nor did she believe in "special occasions." However, Peter's youngest sister would always be beautiful in his eyes, no matter what she wore.

They reached the end of the stairs, made their way to the thrones, and stood facing the crowd in front of them.

The trumpets played their few short notes yet again. "Announcing the entrance of his Majesty, King Caspian, escorting Queen Susan."

Caspian counted to ten in his head. He wasn't as used to so much attention as the Pevensies and Avaline were, and such large crowds made him a bit nervous. Susan rested her hand on his right arm and squeezed it lightly. "Come on," she whispered, and her gentle voice was all Caspian needed to face his fears.

And so they strode down the steps, the train of Susan's red-violet gown trailing behind her in an elegant fashion. Caspian did not understand how a woman so normal could be so perfect. He also didn't understand why she wasn't his. Those thoughts disappeared from his mind as he stood in front of his throne and Susan in front of hers, facing his guests.

The majestic tune played for the last time. "Announcing the entrance of his Majesty, King Edmund, escorting Queen Avaline."

Neither of them was nervous. Avaline knew that nothing could go wrong with Edmund next to her. If she tripped on her dress, he would steady her. If she twisted her ankle, he'd support her for the rest of the walk. There was nothing to be worried about.

Avaline was just about to hook arms with Edmund when he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "We're going to do this a different way," he said quietly. She nodded and their fingers twisted together as they began down the staircase. Avaline's black dress glittered when she moved, and hugged her body perfectly. It didn't reach the ground like Susan's, and it only showed the very bottoms of her black flats.

When the six rulers of Narnia had entered and were standing before their thrones, the trumpeter announced, "Their Majesties shall now be seated." And so they sat in their thrones.

Peter's gold crown shined against his blonde hair and his red, long puffy-sleeved tunic with the gold-stitched lion brought out the color even more. He wore gold trousers and brown boots. Edmund and Caspian's silver crowns shone also. Edmund wore a dark blue tunic, his favorite color, and black trousers and boots. Caspian's attire was the same, but his tunic was a cool purple. The men were dressed in a way that was truly fit for such respectable kings.

The queens looked gorgeous, as always. Their hair was unique, their dresses were new, and everything about them looked flawless.

"I now wish to introduce to your Majesties the following lords and ladies," the trumpeter spoke. A line formed in front of the three steps leading to the throne, and the trumpeter introduced the people's names from a list. Only the most important guests were introduced. "Lady Cimerene Tarkheena of Tashbaan. Lord John of Calormen. Lady Morgana of Calormen. Duke Camden of Durham."

The list droned on and on for what seemed to Edmund like hours. All he wanted to do was start the party already! He had promised Peter he wouldn't touch the wine at this party, but maybe he could sneak just one. Peter would never have to know...

Caspian just wanted to have all of his awareness left so he could reach Queen Susan for the first dance, but with the way he continually was dozing off, he figured that someone else would get to her before he could.

Peter was glad; he wanted to stall dancing with the fangirls for as long as possible. When the list finally ended, he was suddenly overcome by nausea at the sight of the girls grinning sickeningly at him. If he wasn't the king of Narnia, he probably would have slapped those silly smiles right off their faces. But unfortunately, he couldn't. So when the trumpeter announced that the party could begin, Peter sucked it up and plastered a fake smile onto his face, preparing himself to endure them for the rest of the night.

00000000

A group of twenty or more girls surrounded him. Peter had been standing at the refreshments table for at least two minutes now and still hadn't figured out what he was going to do. If at all possible, he would avoid dancing with any of these girls. But the way they had packed themselves around him, determined to trap him in, he knew he couldn't get away.

He looked up and searched the group, trying to spot someone, anyone, which he knew. There had to be at least one girl who he had danced with before! After a few moments of desperately trying and finding none, he gave up... until his eyes became focused on a girl sitting alone at a table nearby, drinking some red punch through a straw. Peter couldn't see the girl's face clearly, but yet from what he could see of her, she looked familiar. He didn't know who she was or where she had come here from, but he felt he had seen her before.

Just then a new song started playing and the girl looked up. Feeling someone staring at her, she glanced toward King Peter only to find her gaze locked with his. Then something happened that confused her greatly. He started walking toward her.

"Excuse me," Peter muttered, making his way around the guests, eyes focused on the prize. When he finally reached her table, he sighed. He held out his hand to the blonde-haired girl seated at the table in front of him, and her eyes widened.

"Me?" she asked, motioning to herself. Peter nodded. She slowly raised herself from her chair and stared at him in shock while placing her hand in his.

Peter led the girl to the dance floor. "May I inquire whom it is I have the pleasure of dancing with this evening?" he asked as he placed his hand on her waist.

"Uhm..." the girl said, looking up at the king. Her first mistake. Any girl who has ever danced with the High King knows never to look him in the eyes before speaking. She immediately lost her train of thought.

"Lady Analiese!" a young boy cried, rushing to the blonde-haired maiden in Peter's arms.

"Is that you, milady?" the Magnificent King asked her.

"Oh," the boy said. "I see you are currently engaged in other things. I am terribly sorry for the interruption, your Majesty." And he bowed and ran off again.

The girl looked back up at her king. "Yes, your Majesty. My name is Analiese Welch." She placed the hand that wasn't being held by the High King's on his shoulder.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful Lady." Analiese blushed slightly.

"Thank you, my King."

They danced around the dance floor, always keeping to the rhythm of the slower-paced song playing. A couple of times Analiese would find a girl, sometimes a large group of girls, glaring at her as she twirled with the blonde-haired king under the light of the dance floor. She ignored them, however, and attempted to keep a smile on her face for the sake of the man before her.

00000000

"May I have this dance?" Edmund asked goofily, extending a hand to Avaline. She smirked and he added, "You wouldn't dare refuse."

"Or would I?" she replied jokingly.

The Just King raised an eyebrow at her and, when she took his hand, he wagged his eyebrows. "Take this as a warning to all asked to dance with King Edmund the Just!"

"What do you mean?" Avaline asked through laughter. Despite this, she placed her free hand on his shoulder as he placed his on her waist.

"I mean, even when I begin to decline my invitation, I can put my eyes to work and flatter you into dancing anyway."

"Edmund, that made no sense," she laughed again at her friend. Since they weren't officially courting yet, they also weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend. So they called each other friends so as not to create gossip between maids in the palace and people in the town.

"Which is why we're still discussing it?" he asked.

"I don't get you!" she exclaimed, bursting into more hysterics.

"Psst," Edmund said, leaning in to speak in Avaline's ear. "People  
are staring at us like we're crazy."

"Oh, what do I care?" she said. "They would've thought I was crazy anyway."

"True, true." Edmund nodded, chuckling. "I'm going to tell you a secret," he whispered, leaning in closer.

"Go on," Avaline said eagerly.

"Caspian is about to-"

"Ladies and gentleman!" Caspian announced loudly. The music stopped and everyone paused their dancing to watch him. "I would like to share some very exciting news with everyone tonight. Is everyone ready?"

The guests around us nodded and murmured anxiously.

"King Edmund and Queen Avaline are courting!" Caspian exclaimed happily.

00000000

"King Peter," Analiese said after a few moments of silence. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose me as your partner?"

He was thoughtful for a moment. If he was telling the truth, Peter didn't exactly know why he chose her. After trying to remember for a few moments, he answered, "I think... I chose you because you look familiar."

Analiese stared at him in confusion. When had he ever seen her? She had definitely never met the High King, and had only seen him the year before during King Caspian and Queen Avaline's coronation ceremony. Surely he hadn't seen her. And even if he had, he wouldn't remember her now... would he?

"I had a dream last night," Peter said quietly to her. "There was a girl... she was running from something, or someone, rather. I caught up with her and asked her what was wrong, and she told me she was-"

But the High King never got to the chance to share the rest of his dream with the beautiful woman before him, because at that moment the song ended. Just as Analiese was about to pull away from him and allow someone else the honor, the trumpets played loudly again. Only, was it just Analiese, or did they seem louder and merrier this time?

'Who could this be?' Peter wondered, looking to the staircase to see.

The joyful trumpeting stopped and the head trumpeter again spoke. "Ladies and gentleman of Narnia, before you leave, we have an exciting announcement for all of you. We have just received a message from one of the dryads that Aslan has sent important word."

The room got silent as they anticipated their Dissentient King's next words. "Our very own High King Peter is to be married to Lady Analiese Welch of Narnia!" Caspian exclaimed throwing his cue cards in the air in excitement and running down the steps where the trumpeters played to embrace his friend.

But the High King, while subconsciously shaking hands with guests and embracing good friends and close family members, was in shock. No, he wasn't in shock. He was appalled at the sudden plans that someone else had forced upon his life. He had only just met this girl, how could he possibly be expected to become happily married to her? And how could Peter expect her to bear their children and future heirs to the throne happily, willingly, and lovingly, when there would be no love in their marriage? It simply wasn't possible.

And as Analiese and Peter locked eyes, their expressions were mirrored. Peter didn't want to marry. The twenty-one-year-old was perfectly happy being single the way he was. Analiese did not want to marry, either. The eighteen-year-old thought herself much too young, but her uncle had insisted. Her father was away on a two year business trip in Terebinthia and her uncle was left to care for her. It had been Analiese's Uncle Fredrick that had made the decision for her.

No matter how much Analiese loved her uncle, she would never forgive him for this. Her own mother was fine with it, thinking it was just the chance her daughter needed to show her face to the world. Analiese thought this wrong, though. Shouldn't the High King marry someone he loved rather than someone wanting to win over the throne?

Uncle Fredrick and Peter's advisor had always been close friends, and when Analiese's father spoke to his brother about getting his daughter married off, he took matters into his own hands. Peter's advisor was more than happy to betroth his king into marriage; it would look good to have a beautiful woman such as Analiese as his wife. But there was something that none of the three men understood. Analiese and Peter were not in the least bit interested in marriage.

But it was done now. The High King and Narnian Lady were to be married.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Super long chapter equals super long reviews! And guess what? This is a super long chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia; you should've figured that out already…**

-Chapter 3-

Peter and Analiese locked gazes. Analiese's green eyes showed something that shocked Peter. They showed that she knew.

And so, after the respectful applause and cheering ended, and everyone in the room came to congratulate the Lady and their King, he pulled her aside. Analiese stumbled along after him, her feet getting caught on her dress a few times. When they got into the empty hallway that was their destination, Peter spun around to face her.

"You knew about this?" he asked. Analiese nodded a small nod, frightened of the High King's expression. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not think that my uncle was going to go through with it, therefore, I saw no reason, my King," she replied.

"Do you have any idea how idiotic I must have looked in there? I didn't even know about my own marriage! And now we're engaged and there isn't anything I can do about it!" Peter exclaimed.

The Narnian Lady allowed some silence to come between them for a few moments, hoping it would calm the angry king. Then she spoke. "You could always call it off, my King."

"Call it off?" he scoffed. "Call if off? Do you have any idea how bad that would make me look? Excuse me for my horrible attitude, milady, but I really don't think calling off our engagement would help things."

"So what you're saying is," the blonde-haired girl said, "you're only marrying me because it would damage your reputation if you didn't?" There was a pause while Peter thought this through, and his face immediately changed from one of anger to one of guilt as he realized what he had said. "My apologies, High King, but I don't think I want to be in a loveless marriage."

"Where are you going?" Peter asked as she walked back to the ballroom.

"I will convince your advisor to cancel the wedding," she replied.

He watched her go and couldn't believe what he had done. Why did he insult her like that? He had enjoyed her presence so much while they danced. So much, in fact, that they had danced at least four times that night, and the ball was nowhere close to being finished.

As Analiese was just about to open the door and leave, he shouted, "Wait!" She stopped and turned around, walking back to Peter.

"Yes?" she asked.

Peter stopped. He didn't know what he had been wanting to say. All he knew is that he didn't want her to get away. When he didn't answer, she left.

00000000

"You look ravishing tonight, Queen Susan," Caspian commented, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Why, thank you, Caspian. I must say, you look very handsome yourself this evening," Susan replied, blushing. Susan had had a crush on Caspian for going on three years now, and he had never known it. It had all started when they first met in the woods so long ago...

_ "No, stop!" the voice of a young girl shouted as she emerged from behind a bush. The girl was quite pretty; she had medium brown hair with a reddish tint to it, light blue eyes, freckles sprinkled over her cheeks with a light blush on top of them._

_ The blonde man fighting Caspian looked at the young girl, who actually slightly resembles him, and then back at Caspian. He suddenly got a strange look on his face, and squinted at the Telmarine. "Prince Caspian…?"_

_ "Yes? And who are you?" Caspian asked._

_ "Peter!" another girl, slightly older than the other and a few years older than Avaline, crashes through the trees with a loaded bow in hand, along with a boy that looked like he was only a few years of age older than Avaline. They both look alike, and slightly resemble the other boy and girl. These two both have pale skin and dark hair, whereas the other pair has peach-ish skin and strawberry blonde. The boy has brown eyes, and the girl has green. They both had freckles sprinkled over their cheeks, although the boy had quite a bit less than the girl. All in all, they were both very attractive._

_ The blonde boy from earlier that Avaline had seen looked toward them, then back at Caspian. "High King Peter. I believe you called."_

_ "Well, yes… but I expected that you'd be a bit older," Caspian remarked smoothly._

_ "If you'd like, we can leave and come back in a few years," the blonde boy, whose name was Peter, said._

_ "No! No, that's all right. You're just… you're just not exactly what I expected." Here he glanced over at the dark-haired queen, who he supposed to the Gentle Queen of Narnia, Queen Susan._

_ "Neither are you," the dark-haired king, King Edmund the Just, replied, shooting Caspian a glance that told him 'take your eyes off of my sister.'_

_ "__A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter said, stepping forward._

_ "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service," Reepicheep pipes up, taking off his hat and bowing to King Peter._

_ "Awww, he's so cute!" the younger girl cooed._

_ "Who said that?!" the mouse said, twirling his sword around and finally finding the source of the voice._

_ The girl blushed slightly and looked down. "Sorry."_

_ "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous,' 'courteous,' or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia."_

_ Caspian chuckled at Reepicheep's battle of bravery before he looked back at King Peter. "And now, your Majesty, could you please tell your dwarf to-"_

_ "Trumpkin!" Trufflehunter scolded, dropping the dagger from his paw and marching over to Avaline. And all the while she was thinking, 'Doesn't he know my name by now?' But then she realized that he wasn't talking to her, but the person that is still holding her hostage. "Why are you holding the Princess against her will?"_

_ "The Princess?" Trumpkin, the man behind Avaline, asked._

_ "Yes, her name is Princess Avaline, and she is the cousin of the Prince over there. Now may I ask you to please release her and her bonds?"_

_ Avaline didn't hear an answer, but in a few moments she was untied and Trumpkin, a dwarf about an inch taller than Nikabrik with a white beard and tired features, apologizes gruffly, grinning slightly when no one else was looking at getting to see his friend again. She nodded her head, a silent gesture telling him that his apology has been accepted and a greeting that says 'welcome back' and moved over to her cousin._

_ "May I inquire who this is?" King Peter asks, looking Avaline over._

_ Caspian nudged her to answer, and she looked up at the High King before introducing herself. "I'm Princess Avaline."_

_ "Ah, your sister," the King says, speaking to Caspian._

_ "No, my cousin, actually. She is the daughter of my uncle, King Miraz," Caspian replies._

_ "I see. Well, we will have more time to make introductions later on. But for now, we need to discuss numbers and battle. At least I know that some of you can handle a blade."_

_ "Yes, indeed," Reepicheep replies, "And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."_

_ "Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get," the dark-haired boy adds._

_ "Then I suppose you'll be needing yours back," Caspian says, taking the King's sword out of the tree behind him and handing it back._

Ever since that day, Susan had known he was the one. No one knew how Caspian felt for her, though. He danced with other girls all the time. As a matter of fact, this was only their first dance that evening, and he had already danced with at least ten other girls before Susan. She knew he probably didn't like her the way she liked him, but she simply couldn't help but hope sometimes.

Caspian began to dance after placing a hand on her hip and she positioned hers on his shoulder. It was a slower song, a love song, and all around were couples gazing into each other's eyes as they danced. Caspian spotted Avaline and Edmund dancing next to them and chuckled quietly to himself. Just two years ago, you never would have seen this from them.

The Dissentient King turned his attention back to Susan, though, allowing his cousin and her new boyfriend to have their romantic moment without him watching. A few minutes passed as Caspian twirled Susan under the bright lights of the crystal chandeliers above them. He saw the Gentle Queen become slightly distracted, however, as Edmund and Avaline came in front of them and into her view.

Susan watched jealously as her brother spun Avaline in a circle, dipped her, and then pulled her flush against him. They stayed in this position for a while, swaying gently to the music. Susan saw something cross over her younger brother's face as he and Avaline gazed into each other's eyes, and then, if it was even possibly given their current position, he pulled her even tighter against him and their lips met.

The beautiful queen, known all around Narnia and the surrounding lands as the most gorgeous woman alive, was suddenly jealous. Now, you have to understand, Susan didn't get jealous very often. She was always quite content with her looks, personality, and lifestyle. But as Edmund kissed Avaline so gently, so passionately, and so filled with love, she became so insanely jealous that she had to look away, fearing she would scream if she didn't.

You may be wondering why Susan was jealous. Well, I'll tell you. Susan, having such a large crush on Caspian, had always daydreamed of dancing with him at a ball and having something romantic happen between them. And dancing with him now and having him see her as only a friend, and then seeing her own brother love someone so intensely... she was insanely envious.

00000000

"King Peter," someone called from behind the closed door.

Peter groaned and rolled over off his bed. He tossed the pillow that was covering his ears to the other side of his large king-sized bed. Stumbling on his way, he finally reached the brown, polished wooden door of his bedroom. The messy-haired king opened the door just a crack.

"Yes?" he asked the servant on the other side lazily.

The servant, a female faun, replied, "There is someone here to see you this morning, my King."

Peter's forehead crinkled as he cleared his foggy brain and racked his mind for who would request his presence this early in the morning. When he came up with no one, he said, "Do you know who it is, faun?"

"No, sire."

He sighed. Closing his eyes and knitting his eyebrows together, he began to massage his forehead. When he felt as if he could think straight, Peter reopened his eyes and looked back to the faun, still standing at the doorway attentively. "Could you tell him I will be there in a moment?"

"Yes, High King. But... I believe it is a she," the faun said.

"A she?" Peter raised a dark blonde eyebrow.

"Yes. Queen Susan requested I tell you to dress nicely," said the faun. She seemed kind, but Peter could hardly bear the impatience running through him. He was very close to demanding she find out who was there and would wake him so early, but decided to simply nod in thanks and close the door before he could do anything rash.

As soon as the door was closed and Peter was alone, he went into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, pinched his arm, everything he could think of to wake himself up, but to no avail. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'Now the person will get to see what a monster I am in the mornings.'

So, after dressing in a red tunic with puffy sleeves (all his tunics had puffy, long sleeves until the cuffs around the wrist) and brown trousers and boots, combing through his blonde hair with his fingers quickly, and putting on his crown, he headed out.

The High King made his way down the various corridors of the palace quickly, anxious to see what woman was visiting him that morning. If he was lucky, maybe Lady Chelsea was there. But when Peter reached the gigantic foyer opening off the entrance to the palace, he saw this was not the case.

Before him, chatting with Susan, Edmund, Avaline, and Lucy was the girl he least expected to see. Lady Analiese. When his family heard his approaching footsteps, they turned to greet their brother. "Good morning, Peter," Edmund and Avaline said at the same time. They exchanged glances and laughed. Edmund wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, pulled her against him, and kissed the side of her head while she smiled.

"Good morning!" Peter heard his little sister say happily. He turned and saw Lucy coming toward him. He opened his arms and Lucy walked into them, wrapping her own arms around his waist.

"How are you this morning, Lu?"

"I'm doing great!" she exclaimed. "Susan and I came downstairs this morning and the guards told us we had a guest. We checked to see who it was and got to meet Lady Analiese!"

"That's great," Peter replied with false enthusiasm as he glanced to their visitor. She wasn't paying any attention to him, however; she was talking with Avaline and Edmund. He watched as Avaline slapped Edmund's arm at something he said to Analiese, while the latter herself laughed in true humor. She wasn't having to fake happiness around his family. A pang of regret over what he'd said to the girl last night sent him away from Lucy and over to her and his two family members.

"Good morning, Lady Analiese," Peter said, coming up to stand next to Avaline and in front of Analiese. Then he turned. "Avaline, Edmund." Looking back to Analiese, "I trust you have been comfortable spending time with my family."

Analiese looked back at the High King, a smile still lingering on her lips. "Yes, your Majesty. They have been very hospitable thus far and very friendly."

"Good, good," Peter murmured before asking the question invading his mind. "Milady, if you do not mind me asking, what brings you here today?"

She looked to Avaline and so did Peter, wondering what his brother's girlfriend had to say. "Your personal advisor, Biff the dwarf, requested her presence this morning. He thought it would be nice for you to get to know each other," Avaline explained.

"Curse you, Biff," Peter muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Pete?" Edmund asked, smirking.

"Nothing!" the blonde king exclaimed.

"Well, if that's settled," Susan said, arriving next to them with Biff, "I do believe you both should be heading out after breakfast."

Peter looked at his sister in confusion. "Heading out?" he asked.

"Yes, Avaline didn't tell you? You and Analiese are going out for a walk in the gardens today to get to know each other." Susan paused and Lucy appeared behind her, joining in the conversation.

"Oh, doesn't it sound like such fun, Peter?" Lucy said excitedly.

"Yes, Lucy. It sounds like such fun." But deep down inside, Peter didn't think it sounded like much fun at all.

00000000

All four Pevensies, Caspian and Avaline, and Analiese were all seated around the breakfast table. Susan had ordered Peter to offer Analiese the empty seat next to him, and he had reluctantly obeyed. So now they were sitting and eating, everyone having their own conversations while Peter and Analiese were forced to make small talk.

"Do you like any fruits?" Peter asked her, passing the fruit basket to his right where the blonde-haired girl was seated.

"Yes, your Majesty," Analiese replied, taking the basket.

"What kinds?"

"Oh, all kinds, your Highness." She paused while placing a few grapes on her plate. "I like apples and oranges. And I like grapes, but only the violet ones. I don't particularly like the green." Analiese seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Oh, and peaches! How I love peaches! Do you like any fruits, High King?"

"Yes, but very few. I like apples, and I like oranges. That's it, though."

"Oh, King Peter, there has to be more than that."

"There really isn't. I tried a peach when I was little and thought it revolting."

"But they are so sweet. And since men like sweet things, I supposed you would like peaches."

"I do like sweet things, but peaches are too sweet."

"Here," Analiese said, reaching inside the fruit basket. She pulled out a peach and grabbed her knife, carefully cutting the fruit into six slices. "Skin or no skin?" she asked.

"No skin," Peter replied.

So Analiese carefully peeled off the skin on one slice and picked it up. "How long has it been since you tried one?"

"A while." That wasn't specific enough. "I don't know... seventeen years, maybe?"

"My goodness!" Analiese said. "It's no wonder you don't think you like them! You Majesty, not many boys at the age of five do like peaches, but they begin to like them later in life. Which is why you, now at the age of twenty-one, should try one again." And with that, Analiese handed him the skinned slice.

Peter pushed it away. His nose crinkled in disgust. "I do not want to eat that."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to feed it to you," she replied. She took the peach back from him and stabbed it onto a fork. Slowly, she moved the fork toward his mouth. "You might want to open that," she said, laughing as she looked pointedly at his mouth. He reluctantly opened, and Analiese popped the fruit in before he could object.

Peter stared at her with wide eyes, surprised that she had actually just spoon-fed him a fruit that he hated.

"Chew," Analiese ordered, and Peter slowly began to chew the juicy, sweet peach. A smile slowly spread across his face as he swallowed. "Did you like it, your Majesty?" Peter nodded enthusiastically, got his own fork, and took the other five slices off her plate and loaded them onto his own. Meanwhile, Analiese was laughing at her king's craziness.

Around them, the others at the table began laughing also. Lucy was laughing hysterically at her oldest brother, Susan chuckled to herself, Caspian laughed loudly, Avaline giggled and started laughing harder when Edmund poked her side (as he always did when she was laughing) while chuckling himself both at his brother and his girlfriend.

Analiese watched as the High King stuffed two slices at a time in his mouth and hurriedly chewed them until there was no more left. "See?" she said. "That wasn't so bad, was it, your Highness?"

In response, Peter shook his head. He knew from then on that he and the Narnian Lady next to him would nearly always get along.

00000000

Lady Analiese and King Peter were walking hand-in-hand in the gardens. They had been engaged for nearly two weeks now, but they had made no progress other than developing a good, healthy friendship. It was an overly-healthy friendship, really. Analiese and Peter knew each other well enough now to be considered best friends. That was definitely an accomplishment, Peter couldn't deny.

He also couldn't deny that after two weeks, two incredible weeks, he had already begun to notice her. It was hard not to fall in love with the way her green eyes complimented her blonde hair, the way her smile reached her eyes and made them sparkle, the way her laugh never failed to make him smile. Peter realized he was slowly but surely falling for Analiese Welch.

The High King and the Lady had slowly come to a stop. They walked hand in hand, swinging their connected arms ever so slightly as they moved. Analiese was examining the pretty light pink and baby blue calla lilies blooming around them when she noticed Peter staring at her. She looked back up at him they locked eyes, his blue ones drowning her green ones in a sea of intense blue. Analiese couldn't look away; she realized people were serious when they said 'locked eyes.'

'Now or never,' Peter thought. The blonde-haired king gently released her hand from his and moved his now-free one to her face. He cupped it to her cheek and looked deeper into her eyes, if at all possible. 'Slowly lean in, yes, that's the way to do it,' he told himself.

Peter leaned in until their faces were mere inches apart, never breaking their gaze. He saw her eyes widen as she realized his intentions, but didn't give her time to object before his lips met hers.

It was a soft kiss. Peter couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her soft lips against his. And he was enjoying that she was kissing back. With that in mind, he deepened the kiss, moving his free hand, which was hanging by his side, to her waist. He slid the hand that was still cupping her cheek down the side of her body until it met the one that was already wrapped around her. Both hands worked together to pull her closer to him.

Analiese was lost in her own personal bliss. When she felt Peter's arms around her, she nearly exploded with joy. And in that moment, she subconsciously snaked her arms around his neck and pressed him closer to her, lost in the moment. She hadn't realized what she was missing the past two weeks during the time she spent every day with Peter. It seemed to her now that he was holding back!

They separated for air, breathing heavily. Their faces were still close; the space could be closed quickly if they wanted. Both people were still in their own personal dream worlds over what had happened.

It seemed like forever and a day had passed before Peter murmured, "I think we'd better go inside, my Lady."

"Yes, you Majesty," Analiese agreed.

"Peter."

"Pardon?" Analiese asked.

"Call me Peter. We're to be married soon, and after today..." the High King trailed off and both of them blushed.

"Okay, Peter," Analiese said, smiling as she said his name.

He smiled back at her. "I enjoyed today, Analiese."

And then they went their separate ways.

**A/N: This was pretty good, right? I mean like, they kissed! For the first time! I hated to rush into this, but I can't draw out details and I figured that trying to draw out them building a friendship would be awfully boring, so… here ya go! I thought I would do you a favor so you wouldn't have to suffer through my crappy details! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Writing this chapter cracked me up… I love Edmund! He's so funny! (Hint, hint!) This chapter may or may not make you laugh, but it made me laugh while I wrote it, so hopefully you all have the same sense of humor as me. If not, then I guess you're out of luck. Haha! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we already established this? I don't own Narnia! Never have, never will… I know, it's sad.**

-Chapter 4-

Over the next couple of weeks, the Pevensies and Turners were busy planning the wedding. Analiese came over frequently, at least once a day, to see how things were coming along and to help. Everything seemed to be going great until day three of wedding planning.

Analiese had just come over and was standing beside Caspian in Susan's bedroom. Meanwhile, the latter was working out a guest list... or so they thought. It was when Susan ordered a servant to gather everyone to her bedroom that they realized it was not a guest list, but a chore list.

The other three Pevensies and Avaline made their way into the room, fifteen-year-old Lucy leading the way, Peter following close behind, and Edmund and Avaline trailed a couple of feet back, Avaline laughing as Edmund playfully kissed her face. Susan motioned for the four to sit, and they sat in various places around the room, getting settled before turning their attention to her.

"Now, as you all have noticed, I have been very busy lately along with Analiese. What with the wedding plans to attend to and whatnot, I haven't had much time to do any chores around the palace. So-"

"Oh no!" Edmund groaned dramatically. "Su, isn't that what we have servants for?"

Avaline giggled, and Edmund kissed her cheek.

"Yes, Ed. If you'd have let me finish, you would have figured out that that wasn't what I was implying," Susan said irritably.

"I'm guessing it's that time of the month," Edmund muttered in Avaline's ear, causing her to slap his arm playfully.

"I heard that!" Susan exclaimed angrily, her face growing red as she realized Caspian may have heard also.

"Well isn't it?" the Just King asked innocently.

"That's none of your bloody business, Edmund!"

The nineteen-year-old could hardly stifle a laugh. "That's yes," he told his girlfriend, who bit her lip to keep from laughing. This didn't go unnoticed by Edmund. "Don't bite your lip."

"Why not?" she asked.

"It makes it harder for me to kiss, of course!" Edmund said as if it were the most obvious explanation in the world. She giggled, blushing as the dark-haired king leaned in. Fortunately for the other four monarchs in the room, Caspian managed to jump from the right side of the couch where he was standing and jump between the two lovebirds before they could touch.

"That's enough of that!" Caspian exclaimed. "Let's allow Queen Susan to finish her statement." The Telmarine looked back to Susan expectantly.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "As I was saying, I've made a list of things for the servants to do since we won't be able to do them. I've already given the head housekeeper the list and made sure everyone knew what to do. Now-"

Susan was again cut off by Edmund. "If you already handed the list in, what is that list in your hand?" he asked, eyeing the sheet of paper she was holding suspiciously.

"Edmund, if you gave me the time to talk, maybe I could explain it to you," his older sister replied, biting her tongue to keep from saying things she would regret later. When she had counted to ten in her head to calm herself, she spoke again. "Anyway, this list," here she looked pointedly at Edmund, "is a list of things we all need to do. Now, I'm going to read each of the tasks that we all need to do."

Susan made sure everyone's attention was still focused on her before she began. "Caspian, your tasks are to set up the heavy furniture and decorate the walls and ceilings where us girls can't reach. I will notify you if anything changes. Avaline," Susan turned to the brown-haired girl. "Your job is to order all of the party necessities. I have already taken care of the invitation style and envelope, but have done nothing else. I expect you to do these things once Peter and Analiese have made decisions." Avaline nodded obediently. "Lucy-"

"Ugh!" Susan heard someone groan from the other side of the room. She looked over to see her younger brother, head thrown back and hands on either side of his head. "Are you ever going to get to me?"

The dark-haired woman glared at her brother. This was his third interruptance, and everyone in Narnia knew Queen Susan hated being interrupted. "Yes, Edmund, your name will be coming up soon. Let's be patient."

And so she moved her attention back to her sister. "Lucy, you will be in charge of baking the cake and ordering the food for the bridal shower, bachelor's party, wedding, and reception. This is a lot to handle. Do you think you can do it?" Lucy nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay," Susan continued. She looked down at her list to see who was next, and sighed as she reluctantly directed her gaze to Edmund. "Edmund," she said. He looked up excitedly, a goofy smile on his face. Susan thought the king looked ridiculous, but she wasn't about to say anything. "Your job is to make sure the bridal shower and bachelor's party are fabulous. I need you to ask Analiese and Peter what they want, then order it. It doesn't matter how much you think you'll dislike it, or how ridiculous it sounds, I-"

"Wait a second, now, Su," Edmund interceded yet again. "How ridiculous are we talkin' here? I'm not sure I can handle carrying boxes of feathers and beads of pearls around the palace. I mean, talk about preposterous! If it was my party, I'd definitely-"

"Edmund Pevensie!" Susan exploded in anger. Her brother was about to drive her mad with his endless talking and interruptions. She turned to Avaline. "How much sugar did he have this morning?"

Avaline rolled her eyes. "Enough to make him cross paths with you, apparently."

"Is it not slightly embarrassing to anyone else that we have to watch our brother's sugar for fear he'll turn out like this?" Lucy asked, glancing at her brother, who was sitting calmly on the maroon couch with Avaline sitting on the cushion to his left.

"I've always thought that," Caspian agreed, chuckling.

The three of them got into a discussion about this while Susan cooled her temper, Edmund sat silently thinking about how he loved pretending to be crazy, and Peter stood thinking about the girl next to him. What was she thinking right now? Did she care that her future family could get this crazy? Or did she realize that it was just the stress of the wedding weighing everyone down and stressing them out?

And so the Pevensies, Turners, and Analiese sat in Susan's bedroom for another hour, Susan wondering if she'd ever get this planning done.

00000000

"Queen Avaline?" a voice asked from the other side of the door. 'Who could this be?' the Telmarine queen thought to herself. She sat up from the bed and headed to the red-brown, smooth, polished wood of her bedroom door.

"Yes?" she said, opening the door just a crack to see who it was. She was surprised to find Lady Analiese standing outside of it.

"I-I hope I wasn't disturbing anything," the blonde-haired girl replied uneasily. "I just was wondering if you had time to talk to me about something."

"Oh, of course," Avaline responded calmly, though she was slightly perplexed at why Peter's betrothed wanted to speak to her, of all people. The Telmarine opened the door to her bedroom the rest of the way and gestured for the Narnian Lady to enter.

Analiese hesitantly stepped into the large bedroom. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace, and the green couch before it had a book laying covers-up on the arm, its page marked. There was no light lit other than the fire, but it flickered enough brightness around the room to accentuate the green curtains over the window and the green bedspread draped over the bed. It was quite obvious to Analiese that Queen Avaline liked green.

"I see you like the color green, my Queen," she commented politely.

Avaline closed the door behind them and gestured for Analiese to sit on the couch. She fixed a cup of hot chocolate for the girl quickly from the packet of cocoa mix and warm milk she had just happened to have stored on her bedside table. It had been intended for herself, but the queen figured she could always go get more for herself later. When she returned, she handed the mug to Analiese, who took it from her hands graciously, and sat on the hearth.

"Yes, I do quite like the color green," Avaline replied. She added absentmindedly, "It reminds me of Edmund."

"My Queen, he is always in the palace with you. Why would you need a reminder?" Analiese asked.

"If you have forgotten, Lady Analiese, King Edmund and his siblings have only just returned from Narnia. During the past two years I have been without him, therefore I wanted to hold on to every part of him I could."

"If you don't mind me asking, why does green remind you of the Just King?"

Avaline pondered this for a moment. "I'm not very sure. I vaguely remember Queen Lucy and I picking this shade due to some important memory that had to do with King Edmund." The Telmarine massaged her temples. "I probably should remember this," she murmured.

Analiese chuckled at her queen before Avaline exclaimed, "I remember now! This was the color of the dress I wore the day King Edmund kissed me for the first time! Oh, how could I forget such a wonderful evening?"

"Was it at all romantic, my Queen?"

"Oh, yes. Maybe not very romantic in time nor place, but romantic to me nonetheless. And isn't that all that counts in the end?" Avaline said, glancing up at Analiese for confirmation of her last statement.

The blonde-haired Lady nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Analiese sipping her hot drink quietly and Avaline staring into the fire absentmindedly. Suddenly, the latter seemed to remember something. "Lady Analiese," she said, "surely you did not come just for a visit?"

"No," Analiese admitted. "I was actually wondering something."

"Go on," Avaline encouraged.

"Well, I was going to ask... does the High King ever speak of me?"

The chocolate-haired queen stared back at her subject. "Yes," she answered slowly. "He does. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It's just that we're getting married in the spring, and winter is already nearing. We only have a season or two left until the wedding, and I am worried King Peter does not appreciate me."

"Oh, Lady Analiese," Avaline began, "Of course King Peter appreciates you. You are to be his wife, after all, and he should be forever grateful to you that he should no longer have to live in solitude." She chuckled. "Have the long walks in the mornings and afternoons been successful in your getting to know each other?"

"Yes, my Queen. As a matter of fact, something quite exciting occurred just a week ago." Avaline raised an eyebrow curiously. "The High King kissed me in the gardens."

"Oh, how wonderful! But there's one thing I don't understand. He kissed you, yet you worry he has little or no appreciation?"

"Well, the arranged marriage was quite a surprise to him and I wasn't sure if that changed any thoughts or feelings toward me."

"Of course not! But back to the kiss. Was it a long one?"

"Oh, yes. Quite long," Analiese replied. "I remember feeling so happy when he requested I call him Peter." She blushed at the memory and looked down at her knees.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Lady Analiese. And speaking of names, may I ask you call me Avaline? I do get tired of people calling me 'Queen Avaline,' or, 'My Queen,' or, 'Your Majesty.' It was truly flattering at first, but now it's flat out annoying!"

Analiese laughed. "Yes, my- I mean, Avaline. But in return, you must call me Analiese." The girl looked to the clock above the fireplace on the mantel. "Oh my, it's getting late. I'd best be heading home."

"Okay, Analiese. Do be careful, though, I hear the first snow of winter is coming through soon," Avaline warned.

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow?" Analiese asked, heading to the door.

Avaline opened it for her and said with a smile, "Certainly." And then Analiese was gone.

00000000

The blonde-haired girl was standing in the foyer of the palace when she suddenly remembered she had forgotten something. _Oh dear_, she thought, _I left my cloak in Peter's room. I wonder if he's still up so I can get it._

You may be wondering why Analiese's cloak was in Peter's room. No, they were not alone there; Susan was with them. They were picking a theme for the engagement party two days later. She had taken it off when she entered and simply forgotten it when she left. No harm was done.

So Analiese walked along the long, maze-like corridors of Cair Paravel until she reached Peter's bedroom. The closer she got to him, the more self-conscious she became. Analiese thought she looked fine when she was with Peter and his family that morning, but now that she would be with Peter alone, she was beginning to downgrade herself. 'Stop that,' she scolded herself. 'You look fine.'

Analiese's blonde hair hung straight back, the hair on the sides of her face pinned back to stay out of the way. She was wearing a lavender and baby blue dress. The baby blue under dress showed through the lavender overdress in several different places. At the front of the dress, the U-neck dipped to show some of the blue. At the end of the lavender half-sleeves, blue puffed out until her mid-forearm. There was a slit down the middle of the dress' skirt that showed the blue fabric. The fabric of both was chiffon, Analiese's favorite material. She wore matching lavender flats.

She finally stopped worrying about her appearance long enough to think straight. It was only nine o'clock; surely he wouldn't already be asleep. The nineteen-year-old knocked on his bedroom door.

The response came quicker than she had suspected. The door swung open to reveal Peter, still dressed in his black tunic and trousers from earlier. "Analiese," Peter said in surprise, "What brings you here?"

"I-I forgot my cloak earlier," she explained.

The door opened a bit wider and Peter invited her in. "Why are you back here so late? Did Susan keep you working for this long?"

"No," Analiese replied, sitting on the arm of the High King's armchair. "I was talking to Avaline."

"Oh?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. She was... just telling me about how excited she was for the wedding," Analiese lied. It wasn't necessary for Peter to know what they were really talking about.

"I'll tell you what," Peter said, "the whole thing is wearing me out."

"Tell me about it," Analiese rolled her eyes. "I didn't even know there was such a career as an invitation designer!"

"Neither did I," the High King laughed. They were silent for a moment, and then Peter broke it. "Analiese, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest about it."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Are you in love with someone?"

The question took her aback and nearly sent her choking on her own breath. Peter raised both eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"I-I-"

"It's fine if you are, I just wanted to know."

This, too, took Analiese by surprise. "You'd be fine with it?" she asked disbelievingly.

Peter nodded. "I mean, I know that this whole marriage thing took us both by surprise, and I would understand if your heart already belonged to someone else."

"No," Analiese choked out. "No one but you."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and her eyes widened as the realization of what she had just said hit her. It wasn't true, she wasn't in love with Peter. Her heart didn't belong to him. She certainly didn't love him. She liked him at the very least, but love? That was starting out a bit strong.

"I-I'm so sorry, Peter. I didn't mean-" But at that moment none of her words mattered anymore as his lips crashed down on hers. It wasn't like their first kiss in the gardens a week ago. This was different. It was harder, it was more... Analiese couldn't think of the words to describe it. All she could think was one thing.

_What have I done?_

**A/N: Suspenseful, huh? Yep, that's just how I roll. As Skandar Keynes has said, "Yeah, 'cause I'm cool like that." No, like seriously, he said that in one of his Prince Caspian interviews. I about died, because I say that all the time! Now I walk around like, "Yeah, 'cause me and Skandar Keynes are awesome like that." Haha, he's awesome! Sorry you had to read that… anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well… I'm not really in much of a chatty mood, so I'm just gonna let you go ahead and read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia!**

-Chapter 5-

Analiese couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was hold out for the duration of the kiss and hope Peter would understand.

Finally, Peter released her. "I didn't know you felt like that," he murmured. Seeing a loose piece of blonde hair that had slipped from her half-up, half-down hairstyle, he gently brushed the back of his hand across her face. To the High King's satisfaction, he saw Analiese blush as he tucked the piece of hair behind her ear.

She began to say something in response, something to explain her words. "I-"

"Shh," Peter whispered.

"Peter, I-" Analiese paused. How was she going to tell him? He had taken it so well; how would he take it when she told him why she had really said what she said?

There was still one problem, though. Analiese didn't know why she said it. The blonde-haired beauty went back over the previous events of the past few minutes.

'No one but you,' she had told him. How happy he had looked! But something was still bugging Analiese. He was happy... but why?

It was then that she made her decision. Peter had already kissed her. Twice. She didn't know how he felt about her, but from his actions that week, she could make a pretty good guess. It would crush him if she explained the meaning behind her words. So she wouldn't, no, she couldn't, tell him. Not for her sake, but for his. And for their country.

Suddenly, Peter's lips met hers again. Analiese stood her place, not responding to the kiss, but submitting to it. With a confused look, Peter pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Then a flirtatious expression overcame the previous one. "Aren't you going to kiss back?" Peter raised an eyebrow and smirked at his future wife.

Analiese froze. She didn't know what to do. If she kissed back, he'd get the wrong picture. If she didn't, he'd think she didn't love him-and she didn't. She liked him, but love... that was going a bit far.

"Peter-" she trailed off. How could see do this without hurting him? Then an idea came to her. "It's getting late," Analiese said, pulling away from Peter's arms. "And it's inappropriate for me to be in your bed chambers at this time of night. If we got caught-"

"But we're not going to get caught." The blonde-haired king pulled Analiese back to him, about to wrap his arms around her again when she spoke.

"Peter," she placed her hands on his arms and looked him in the eyes. "Goodnight."

The Narnian girl turned around and had just begun to turn the knob to his bedroom door and leave when she heard, "Analiese."

She turned her head to see the High King behind her, rejection written clear on his face. For a moment, Analiese almost considered going back to him. But she shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and said, "Good evening."

And with that, she left.

Analiese shut the door to Peter's bedroom quietly so as not to be heard by any of the guards stationed at the end of each major corridor of the Narnian palace and crept away. When she reached the large, wooden double doors that led to the world outside of royalty, she laid a slender hand on the knob. She was just about to turn it and leave when she heard someone behind her.

"Lady Analiese," a male voice said. She turned to see Edmund approaching her from behind.

"Oh, King Edmund," Analiese said, startled. All this time she had been creeping along the hallways, hoping no one would see her as she left. But of course, it wasn't very late yet, barely 10 o'clock in the evening, and the kings and queens would still be awake. "I wasn't expecting to see you again this evening."

Edmund laughed. "Well, I was just going to see Avaline when I saw you in the hallway."

"Oh, I see." There was a pause. "Are you having a nice evening, my King?"

"Honestly, Lady Analiese," Edmund chuckled. "You don't have to call me a king. I think I know my title, I don't need my family reminding me."

"But, your Majesty, I'm not family."

"You will be soon enough," he reminded her. She was just about to request he call her by her first name also, but he spoke first. "And yes, I will call you by your name, too."

"Thank you," Analiese said, smiling.

"Of course, anything for my future sister. Now, where were you headed before I stepped in?"

Analiese thought for a moment. Where was she going? Then she remembered. "I was going home. My family is probably getting worried as I have been gone the whole day."

"What's going on?" Queen Susan asked as she strolled into the wide, open foyer.

"Analiese was just worrying about getting home this evening. It's very late and she thinks her parents may worry if she stays any longer," Edmund answered.

Susan's beautiful face smiled at Analiese. "Why, Analiese, you could spend the night here with me!"

"Oh, I'm not sure-" Analiese began.

"It'll be wonderful!" Susan exclaimed, cutting her off. "We can talk and get to know each other better. And besides that, you won't have to travel to get here for wedding planning tomorrow."

"My parents will worry," the blonde-haired woman replied.

"Of course we'll have guards inform them of your whereabouts," Susan said.

Analiese was beginning to think Susan had an answer for everything. "What will I wear in the morning and to sleep in?"

"You can borrow a nightgown and dress of mine."

"I suppose that sounds alright," Analiese said slowly, agreeing with the Gentle Queen.

"We'll have such fun!" Then to Edmund, "Ed, get some guards to tell Analiese's parents where she is. We'll be in my quarters. Good night." And then they left.

00000000

Analiese was sitting on the bright purple bedspread of Susan's bed. The deep violet pillows were propped up as they always were when the bed was made. Susan was sitting on the other side of the bed, facing her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

The two women had been up for some time now, talking about various different things. Susan was just asking Analiese what color dresses she wanted for the bridesmaids and who she wanted as her bridesmaids and maid of honor.

"Well, I'd like you and Lucy as my bridesmaids," Analiese began, smiling as Susan's face visibly brightened.

"I've got to go tell Lucy!" Susan exclaimed, hurrying to the door of her bedroom.

"No!" Analiese shouted. Susan turned around, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Shouldn't we tell her that she's going to be a bridesmaid? After all, she's always wanted to be one and was secretly hoping you'd select her," Susan said.

"Let's not tell her now. It's late and if I know Lucy, she's been out for hours already. We can tell her in the morning," Analiese replied.

Susan came back over to sit on her bed with Analiese. "Well, now that that's taken care of, do you have anyone in particular that you'd like as your maid of honor?"

Analiese sat, hand under her chin as she thought this over. She finally answered with, "I think I owe my sister this place."

"You have a sister?" Susan asked. "I had no idea! What's her name? Is she older or younger? Does she look like you? What is her-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Susan!" Analiese said, waving her arms in X-shapes across her chest to signal Susan to stop. "One question at a time!"

Susan obediently crossed her legs Indian-style and folded her hands, placing them in her lap. She sat up straighter and looked at Analiese intently to tell her she was ready. Analiese laughed at the twenty-year-old queen. Susan raised her hand as if in a classroom. "Yes, Susan?" Analiese asked in her best teacher voice.

"Miss Welch, what is your sister's name?" the Gentle Queen asked in a child's voice.

Analiese chuckled. "My sister's name is Peighton. She is older than me, and is married with two children-twins, actually. She has dirty blonde hair with green-grey eyes and fair skin like mine. Her husband works in Archenland, so they live there." Analiese sighed in relief when she finished, and closed her eyes for a moment. When she re-opened them, she looked at Susan. "Is that all?"

Susan had her eyes wide. "Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"But your sister sounds so much more different than you. And you don't make it sound as if you like her very much," Susan remarked.

"I know. People used to tell my parents all the time that my sister and I were nothing alike. We used to argue all the time as children. But we became so much closer after the-" Analiese sucked in a deep breath, "the accident."

"Accident?" Susan said curiously.

"Yes, our little sister-"

"You had TWO sisters? Why am I just hearing about this now! We have to add them both to the guest list!" Susan yanked a quill, a bottle of ink, and a sheet of paper from the top drawer of her side table. She carefully dipped the tip of her quill in the ink bottle, positioned the quill on the paper, and asked, "What is your sister's name?"

"Susan-"

"Oh, and while we're at it, if you have any other family that you didn't bother to tell me about, I'd like to know now," the Gentle Queen told her friend.

"Susan-"

"Hold on; I'm writing down your sister's name. Okay, Peigh...ton," Susan sounded out the girl's name as she wrote; then confirmed what she had written. "Peighton. Alright, you were saying?" Susan looked up from her paper at Analiese expectantly.

"Susan, I-I don't think it's necessary," Analiese said hesitantly.

"What, having your family attend your own wedding? Of course it is! Are you out of your mind?"

"Su, my family-"

"Come on, Analiese! What is your other sister's name?"

"Queen Susan!" Analiese snapped. Susan's eyes widened; Analiese had always given off the image to everyone in the palace of a shy, but fun, girl. "I'm sorry... I don't know what got into me," she said apologetically.

"Don't apologize, Analiese. I should've listened to you. I was too busy being my annoying self," Susan reassured her.

"You're not annoying, Su."

"Sure," the dark-haired queen replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "So what were you trying to tell me before I so rudely interrupted?"

"I was trying to tell you... my little sister... she won't be coming to my wedding," Analiese said quietly, looking down at the bedspread beneath her.

"Why ever not?" Susan asked.

"Be-Because-my sister is d-dead." Two silent years slipped from Analiese's eyes to the bed below her, but Susan didn't mind.

"Oh, Analiese!" Susan exclaimed, moving to wrap her arms around the emotional girl. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," she said, wiping the back of her hand across her face and blinking to clear out the tears. "It's fine. It was a long time ago, but I still see it so clearly in my mind."

"Of course you do, An. I'm sure I would, too, if I had seen Lucy or Avaline or Peter or Edmund, or even Caspian," here the Gentle Queen shivered at the thought of her secret crush being killed, "died."

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you sooner. I just don't really like giving someone else the burden of my life on their shoulders. It seems unnecessary to me."

"Well, you know you can always come to me to talk about anything. Avaline and Lucy are open, also. Caspian is the best of the boys to talk things out with, though," Susan said with a smile as she promised open ears and a loving sister to Analiese.

The blonde-haired Narnia girl simply nodded, a smile breaking across her face as she realized that she had all she needed here. There were no parents, no adults to boss them around, yet they always stayed out of trouble and were the most well-disciplined children Analiese knew. They had no wise, parental guidance to help them through life. All they had was each other, and it seemed as if that was all they needed. And the fact that Analiese was now becoming one of them was a dream come true.

Analiese's mother may not have understood her. Her father may have been too hard on her as a child. Her uncle may have forced her into a marriage she didn't want, though it hadn't even happened yet and was already the best thing in her life. Her older sister may have fought with her and hated her when they were children. Her younger sister may have had a slow, painful death at a very young age that brought the entire family back together; knit and woven together through their tears. But Analiese had one of those families now that she heard of in the storybooks, and saw in the marketplace. She had a kind, caring family now that would give her their unconditional love no matter what happened. And that was all Analiese needed. Or so she thought.

But that night the blonde-haired girl slept soundly, the heart-breaking dreams of watching her baby sister did leaving her for a night of peace and rest. These nightmares were replaced by the happy dreams of her and Peter's wedding, her and Peter raising a family together, and her and Peter being happy together, forever.

What really stood out to Analiese in her dreams was the giant, golden lion that stood, fair, majestic, and tall, before her in a bright, sunny meadow. He told her that everything that was happening to her now and ever would happen to her was his work, and that all things would happen for a specific purpose in her life and in others'. He told her to open up to Peter and his siblings, and to share her past with them. There was to be many a trouble coming soon to the kings and queens, he said. But the most shocking of all:

There was a battle coming. And Analiese would have to choose between two things that would change her life forever.

At that moment in her dream, in her mind flashed two images; one of her husband-to-be, and the other, a picture of a beautiful baby girl... a baby girl that looked exactly like her baby sister.

Analiese gave a blood-curdling scream and woke up.

**A/N: This chapter was good… -ish. Yeah, that fits. Good-ish. Hehe, I think I made up a new word! Anyways… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, peoples! Waz up? Oh, Aslan… *sigh* I'm going all gangster on you. Ignore all that. Anyways, so this is an awesome chapter, brought to you by, well, me! There's this one really awesome part when there's a huge fight over something that happened the night before, and it was honestly a lot of fun to write. And there's also this one part that led up to the fight that I didn't think out very well, and then the person just magically disappears later and I don't think we ever hear about her again, so that's just a little warning. So I'm going to let you enjoy reading this now and stop reading my gibber gabber.**

**Thanks to my readers, and a virtual cupcake to each and every one of my reviewers! I love you all! (Did that whole cupcake thing make anyone else hungry? My mouth is watering… mmm, just think of a sweet vanilla cupcake, the sweetest you've ever tasted, with delicious, creamy icing on top… oh, Aslan, help me! I'm going to want a cupcake for the rest of the day now!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

-Chapter 6-

_"It's hard enough having to see you, but having to see you while pretending to love you... it's terrible."_  
—Anonymous

The sound of movement in her bedroom was what awoke Analiese. Without even opening her eyes, she knew it was much too early to even be considering waking up. There wasn't enough sunlight shining through her lids and into her eyes to wake up. So she simply fell back asleep.

It seemed only two minutes later that Analiese again woke. This time, someone was trying to wake her up; she could feel someone tapping her shoulder. The blonde-haired girl rolled over to her other side. The tapper paused, then continued. Analiese turned so she was lying on her back again and opened her eyes to see light purple paint on the walls and a purple bedspread and lighter purple pillow cases and bed sheets surrounding her.

'Did someone come in my room in the middle of the night to remodel without me knowing?' Analiese wondered confusedly. She glanced around, her eyelids sagging drowsily. Shocked, Analiese started and jumped when she spotted Susan standing over her curiously.

"Susan!" Analiese exclaimed. "Where did you come from? Why are you in my bedroom at my house at this time of morning?"

Susan's confusion turned into, well, more confusion. Then she laughed. "Analiese, don't you remember?" Analiese raised an eyebrow as high as she could, what with her half-asleep body. "You stayed here overnight."

"Where's 'here'?" Analiese asked.

"At Cair Paravel, silly. Now, it's getting late and we have to begin wedding planning before daybreak. So get up, get ready, and let's get downstairs!"

"Before daybreak!" Analiese cried incredulously. "What time is it now?!" She sat up straight in the bed, looking around her for a clock, and finding none.

Susan looked to her left, where a dresser stood. On top of it stood a clock that Analiese had looked right over when searching the room. "It is five o'clock in the morning."

The future queen's mouth fell open. She couldn't speak for a few moments. "Susan," she said cautiously. "You woke me up... at five o'clock in the morning... for wedding planning?"

The Gentle Queen nodded her head enthusiastically with a huge smile on her face, seeing nothing wrong with what she did. Analiese simply shook her head and sighed to herself. There was no use in trying to explain to her soon-to-be sister-in-law why it was not proper to wake her at such an ungodly hour.

"So, where do we begin?" she asked, her eyes drooping as she tried to stay awake.

"Well, we can't go to the library looking like this!" Susan said, looking her friend over up and down. "Yes, you definitely need to wash your face and hair. Then we'll have to find you a nice, heavy dress to wear."

"Why a heavy dress?" Analiese asked.

"Because it will be chilly today, what with it being late autumn and whatnot, and we will be touring the beaches of the Cair with you," Susan replied, smiling to herself about touring the beaches. Analiese watched her daydreaming for a few minutes until Susan suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. She glanced aroung the room quickly and, seeing her simply sitting on her bed staring, Susan shooed Analiese to her bathroom, telling her to wash her face.

When the queen-to-be returned to Susan's bedroom, her hair had already been towel-dried, her face was washed, and she looked naturally gorgeous. She had a white silk bathrube tied around her body that reached her mid-thigh.

"Well, if it isn't the future wife of the High King," Susan said, looking up from her book and laying it covers-up on the bed she was lounging on. She smiled at the girl who was practically her sister, watching as she blushed at the mention of her fiancee.

"What would you like me to wear?" Analiese asked, changing the subject. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling somewhat awkward in such a revealing robe.

Susan laughed. "Feeling uncomfortable?" Analiese nodded. "Don't worry, you get used to it."

"But I won't because I'm giving it back to you after I use it... right?"

"No, silly!" Susan laughed. "I'm letting you keep everything you use today and used last night. The things I lent you don't fit me anymore, and you probably need a bigger wardrobe, what with you becoming a queen soon." The Gentle Queen looked the blonde over from head to toe, twice. "Besides, that robe suits you."

Analiese smiled. "Thanks." She looked down to admire herself but instead found half of her legs bare and frowned. "I think."

"Oh, An, I didn't mean it like that!" They both began laughing hysterically at Susan's mistake and Analiese's embarrassment, until they heard a loud bang against the wall in the corridor outside the door.

Susan, who had already dressed in a moss green dress with darker moss colored stitching, went to the door and opened it to reveal a dark-haired man, with his back toward Susan, making out with a red-haired girl with freckles. The Gentle Queen was considering marching out into the hallway and confronting them when Analiese appeared beside her and gasped loudly. "Caspian!" she exclaimed, and the man spun around to see the two women behind him.

"Caspian, who-"

"Who is this?" Analiese finished for her. She had, so far, become closest to Caspian, out of all the kings and queens, and was appalled to find him in such a state. She would never have expected this from the Dissentient King.

"Busted," he squeaked out, shrugging innocently while wincing under Susan's heated glare.

"What are you doing?" the blonde-haired girl asked yet again.

The Dissentient King looked her over from head to toe, then returned his gaze to her head, only to refocus down lower and look pointedly at her exposed legs. "I could ask you the same thing."

Susan was taken aback when she noticed the Telmarine's slurred words. "Caspian, you're drunk!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening.

Analiese jumped a foot back, realizing what his words had meant, given his current state.

"_Nah_, we had no idea!" Edmund said, walking around a corner and approaching his friends. Peter followed slowly behind, looking tired. When they got closer, Edmund gasped. "Analiese, what are you wearing?"

"Well, we're supposed to be going to the library, and-"

"And where in Aslan's Country is it okay to wear _that_ to a _library?_ No, wait, let me rephrase that; where is it okay to wear that _anywhere?!_"

"It's not all she was going to wear. It's just a robe, Edmund. Chill," Peter spoke up for the first time, looking her over as well.

"Oh, you're just saying that because you like her." Peter glared at his brother so hard, Edmund was immediately reminded of the phrase, 'if looks could kill.' "Come on, Pete. You know you like it!"

Analiese stood in the doorway next to Susan, her mouth gaping open. She couldn't believe that the Just King would say something of that sort about her! "Excuse me, King Edmund," she said, "but your words are quite disrespectful. So I wish you to leave, and take your drunken friend with you."

"Who are you to boss me around, _Lady_ Analiese?" he spat. "In case you have forgotten, you are not yet married to my brother, nor are you crowned High Queen. The wedding can still be called off if it comes down to it. Furthermore, you have no right to speak to a king in such a manner."

"You're drunk, Edmund. You don't know what you're saying," Susan spoke for her friend.

"I know plenty what I'm saying. That little... _peasant_ can go rot in the dungeons for all I care!"

"Edmund!" Susan cried, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Stand up for her all you want, Su, but no one can deny the fact that-"

"Don't say another word!" Peter silenced his brother, moving to stand before his sister and fiancee.

"Pete, don't be so blinded. We all know that the real reason she's here and has even agreed to this thing is for the title," the youngest of the kings said.

"Avaline!" Susan called out loudly, hearing footsteps. The owner's pace quickened until the Passionate Queen herself appeared at the end of the corridor. When she saw the way the five people in the hallway were positioned, and the way her boyfriend sneered menacingly at his family, she ran closer.

"Ed!" she said, reaching over to take his hand when she was close enough.

"Not now, Ava."

"Ed-"

"I _said_ not now, Avaline!"

Avaline took a step back, looking at him confusedly, trying to figure him out. "What is up with you?"

"Two words: _bachelor's party_," Peter replied from in front of Edmund.

"You had it early?" Susan exclaimed. "I thought we agreed to have it the traditional way, the night before the wedding."

"We thought we'd save you having to wake us up through the hangovers." He glanced at his sister, who was fuming. "What?"

"You let my baby brother drink?!" she shouted, taking a step closer to him with each word until his face was inches from hers. "What were you _thinking?_"

"I _wasn't_ thinking, Su, that's the whole problem. None of us would even be in this argument right now if it weren't for me."

"You?"

"Who did you _think_ decided the bachelor's party would be last night?" Peter replied sarcastically.

I don't know!" Here she turned to Caspian, whose red-haired friend had mysteriously disappeared. Susan wondered if she was a dryad or another creature of some sort. "I trusted you to take care of my brothers, and what do you do? You stab me in the back!"

Caspian winced at her menacing tone. "Figuratively speaking, yes."

"Ugh! I've had it! I've had it with all of you! So I'm out. We'll meet you all in the library in fifteen minutes, and you'd better be cured and ready." And so Susan snatched Analiese's hand, motioned for Avaline to follow, and walked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her for good measure.

Once inside, Avaline finished doing her hair, which is what she had been doing before the fight broke out. Analiese slipped on a brown dress with creamy white stitching, and Susan's moss green one was adjusted while she was waiting for the other two girls. When they were done, they headed down the long corridors and first flight of stairs until they reached the library, where they would have to face the men that all three of them despised most right now.

"Don't act so depressing, girls," Avaline said. "Lucy will be there; she always knows how to brighten things up."

And with that said, the three ladies began to dress and get ready for the wedding planning that would fill their day ahead.

**A/N: That chapter wasn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but I guess that since the last couple of chapters have been fairly long, and all of them have been a whole lot longer than any of the chapters in "Just the Justice", I deserved a break. Yeah, even I need a tiny break once in a while! But I do feel bad… this barely made 1,950 words and it wouldn't have as many as it does now (2,095 starting at this point) if it wasn't for my author's notes. I type wayyy too much. You guys must really hate reading these.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, coming up! Haha, I'm so funny… I loved your reviews, people! **_**Guardian of Imagination**_**, keep up your rambling reviews; I like them! Hey, that's funny: rambling reviews. As you all can tell, I'm in a bubbly and excited mood, for reasons I'd rather not say here. **_**DawnDestination, **_**I've told you, and **_**lucypotter14**_**, if you'd actually sign in once and a while and read your PM, you might know, too! (K-Bear, Get. Online. NOW! -_-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, only Avaline, Analiese, Biff, etc etc etc.**

-Chapter 7-

Lucy was reading a mystery novel on the sofa before the fireplace in her red-themed bedroom when she heard two knocks on the door. "Who is it?" she called out to her visitor.

"It's us," a female voice replied from the other side of the door, and Lucy immediately recognized the voice as that of her sister. Lucy hurriedly dropped her book, being sure to carefully slip in her embroidered leather bookmark, which was a birthday present from Susan a few years back.

"Yes?" the Valiant Queen said, opening the door all the way, only to find a crying Avaline. No, crying wasn't quite the right word for this. Sobbing was more like it. "Oh, goodness, what happened?"

"Oh, Lucy, if only you could have been there!" the poor girl wailed, throwing her arms around Lucy. The latter wrapped her arms around Avaline in return and patted her back comfortingly. She peeked over her shoulder to see Susan and Analiese still standing in the doorway of her bedroom, and mouthed to them, 'What happened?'

Susan simply shook her head and raised her index finger to signal it would be a moment. Lucy nearly died of anxiety when five minutes passed and Avaline still lay crying into the youngest queen's shoulder. Finally, she released her hold.

"I'm sorry," Avaline laughed nervously as she wiped the back of her hand along the underneath's of her eyes. Lucy passed her a tissue and she gladly accepted it, dabbing her eyes this time. The Valiant Queen waved off the Telmarine's unnecessary apology before the latter spoke again. "It's just that- I'm sorry," she said, dabbing at her eyes again and looking down at the ground.

By now, Susan and Analiese had entered the room and were seated on the Narnian-red bedspread of Lucy's bed. Lucy looked to her sister for an explanation, and one word was all she needed to understand, though she didn't quite know what meaning it held in this circumstance. "Edmund." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "He yelled at her when she didn't do anything wrong. He was drunk."

"Drunk?" the strawberry-blonde-haired girl asked incredulously. "What in Aslan's name was Edmund doing drunk?!"

"Peter decided to move the bachelor's party so that it was last night rather than the night before the wedding," Susan explained.

"But we haven't even sent out the wedding and bridal shower invitations yet, let alone the bachelor's party invitations."

"It was all taken care of for us." Susan rolled her eyes. "Avaline was scared because she'd never seen him act like that before, and neither have I, for that matter, so I don't exactly blame her."

"What was it like?"

"Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan remarked. "He didn't know how to filter his words so that they didn't end up hurting others, he looked like any old ragamuffin off the streets, and he was stumbling around like an idiot. I've never seen someone react so badly to alcohol in my entire life!"

"Tell me about it," Analiese broke in. "He was even worse than Caspian, and at least he is of legal age!"

Susan gave a sneer at the sound of Caspian's name. "Who was that girl he was kissing?"

"Kissing? You mean swallowing whole?" Analiese asked, laughing. When she saw the serious look on Susan's face, she backed down from the jokes quickly. "I have no idea."

"Well, I intend to find out," Avaline spoke up for the first time in a while. "He is my cousin, after all, and I have every right by Aslan's mane to learn who that red-haired girl is."

"Of course you do," Analiese said. "But I'm not sure that it's really any of our business."

"It is too my business who my cousin makes out with when he's drunk!" Avaline exclaimed.

"No, no, my Queen," Analiese reassured her quickly, scared into using the Passionate Queen's title, "When I said that it is none of our business, I meant it isn't mine or Susan's or Lucy's business. Yes, I completely agree that it is your right to know."

Avaline's expression turned apologetic. "I'm sorry; I thought you meant something else," she said regretfully. Analiese simply nodded in response.

"Well, girls, I think it's time we finish getting ready and head to the library," Lucy suggested.

"Shouldn't we be attending breakfast first?" Analiese asked.

"I agree; I am getting quite hungry." And she was. As a matter of fact, the Valiant Queen's flat, fit stomach had been grumbling since she woke up.

"I'll call up Peter and tell him to get the drunkards ready," Susan sighed, then mumbled under her breath, "At least I know one of them isn't fully intoxicated." And then the Gentle Queen went off to write a note for a servant to send to her brother.

Analiese looked down at her lap and noticed her brown dress. It was casual, yet pretty. Lucy was already dressed in a hot pink dress with white stitching, and Avaline in a purple dress. The three looked ready for their long day of wedding planning ahead. Susan had wanted the wedding to take place a few weeks before Christmas, which would give Analiese and Peter time to warm up to being married before the annual Christmas Ball.

"Susan told me it'd be chilly outside today," Analiese said, making small talk. The other two girls nodded.

"I miss summer," Lucy replied absently. She looked outside her bedroom window, where the thin, red, gauze-like curtains were drawn back with a gold, glittery ribbon. Outside, the strawberry-blonde-haired queen found the one, single tree outside her window, an apple tree, to be completely leaf-free. Apples no longer flooded the branches as they did in summer. Then the Valiant Queen looked up, and her eyes met Analiese's. "You could postpone the wedding until summer."

"No, Lucy, I don't think I can," the blonde-haired girl replied sadly.

"Sure you can!"

"No, she can't!" Susan called through the wall. She was in Lucy's study writing the note for the servant to send to Peter about breakfast; this room was next door to Lucy's bedroom and this wall was the thinnest wall in the entire palace, or at least one of them, so Susan could hear her friends through it.

All three ladies laughed at Susan. Of course, she'd always have to add in her two cent's worth.

They sat in silence for a while. When Susan returned from sending her note, the four girls sat in Lucy's bedroom, awaiting Peter's answer. In around five minutes, they got one when they heard a knock on the door. A servant had come to tell the three queens and the queen-to-be that the kings were waiting in the dining room for them.

So they made their way downstairs to meet their fellow monarchs. Susan laid a hand on the curved knob of the right-side door of the set of double doors when they reached the entrance to the dining room. She was just about to open it when her older brother came through the door next to the one Susan was about to open.

He continued walking a few steps until he realized that he had missed what he was looking for. The High King spun around to face his dark-haired sister. "Susan," he said. "The boys have something they want to tell you all. Please, just act like you're willing to forgive them, even if you're not."

His oldest little sister nodded and opened the door, Lucy and Avaline following close behind. Analiese was just about to do the same when Peter laid a hand on her hand to stop her. The blonde-haired girl turned to meet his gaze, allowing the door to close in the action. Her eyes were questioning.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking into her green eyes.

"For what?" Analiese asked. She had no idea what her cute, blonde fiancée was talking about.

"For this morning in the hallway. Edmund is, too, and so is Caspian, but especially Ed. If he had been sober, he never would have said something like that to you."

"Peter, it isn't your place to apologize. You did nothing."

"No, it is. I shouldn't have let him get that way."

"It's not your fault. Besides," Analiese paused and smiled up at him, "you were there to save me."

"That I was," Peter smiled back. The two were gazing into each other's eyes when the High King slowly began to lean in. Analiese's eyes widened, and she pressed her hand to his mouth, pushing back. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Peter, we need to talk," the queen-to-be said, worry in her eyes. Peter raised his eyebrows. "I-I-" His expression urged her on. "I don't think-" she sighed, then, "I don't feel that way about you."

Peter's eyebrows lowered and furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Analiese gulped, realizing that she would have to come straight out and tell him the truth. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself. "Peter, I think that when we're married, the thing that will become the biggest factor in us maintaining a healthy marriage will be honesty. Do you agree?"

Her fiancée nodded, confused as to what her words meant.

"Well, I'm going to start now and admit something that is very hard for me to say."

"Go on," he muttered anxiously.

"Peter, I-" Analiese looked down at her feet and bit her lip nervously. She glanced up at him and saw his confused expression. _It wouldn't be fair to keep leading him on like this_, she told herself. "I don't love you."

The High King froze. His blue eyes pierced her green, wide in bewilderment. But their positions were switched when he suddenly burst out in hysterical rounds of laughter.

"What?" Analiese asked, perplexed. Her current confusion had erased her previous feelings of guilt.

"G-Good one, A-An-Analiese!" he managed to choke out between laughs.

Then it hit her. He thought she was kidding. "Peter," she said, one hand reaching for his arm. He didn't notice. "Peter!"

This got his attention. She had grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly once. His laughter immediately halted, and he stared at her, surprised.

"This isn't a joke," Analiese told him.

The High King saw nothing but truth in her eyes. _Good actress_, he thought. "Come on, An. You almost got me to believe you! I'm sure you didn't come up with that on your own. Was it Edmund? It had to have been-"

"I'm not kidding," Analiese said.

"Of course you are!" he replied. His lips were just about to raise up into a smile until he saw the guilt laced into her features. "You're not kidding." It was not a question now.

Analiese nodded. "What-"

"Peter," she stopped him. "I'm not in love with you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," Analiese whispered. Hurt flashed across her husband-to-be's features. "Peter, I-"

She stopped when she saw the High King's features go hard. His eyes were cold and emotionless, and his voice indifferent when he said, "I think we're late for breakfast now, milady."

Peter pulled his arm from her grasp and turned. Before Analiese could say anything else, he was gone. She remained standing where she had been, staring at the place he had just left. A tear slipped silently down her cheek, but she wiped it away. She refused to be hurt by him.

So after straightening her brown dress and adjusting the braid in her hair, she followed her husband-to-be where he had disappeared into the dining room. After all, she was beginning to get hungry.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

**A/N: Okay, I don't know about you all, but after watching the Catching Fire teaser trailer, I want to pass out. I have to see the movie! I hate to say it, folks, but my Narnia obsession is dying and my Hunger Games obsession is returning... again. For, like, the hundred-millionth time. But no worries, I will always love you all and my story. I would never abandon y'all! So I'll continue this story until it ends, and then I'll start on the next in the series! But I still can't wait until Catching Fire...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.  
  
Breakfast was awkward, to say the least. After Caspian and Edmund apologized for their behavior earlier in the morning, everyone became silent and ate their food. The usual friendly chatter was not present, and Peter and Analiese's jokes and flirting did not occur. Even Edmund and Avaline were silent. Nobody dared to speak, and they had no idea why.

"So, what are we doing today, Susan?" Lucy asked in an attempt to begin a conversation.

"Um," Susan said, looking up from her plate in surprise. "Well, we can pick out wedding attire today, if you are all up to it," Susan suggested. She looked around for the others' consent.

Avaline and Caspian nodded. Lucy smiled and said, "Oh, yes please!" in an attempt, once again, to lighten the mood. Analiese gave her friend a weak smile. Edmund glanced up from his plate, looked at his sister, and was about to look away when he met Avaline's gaze. He saw the hurt in her eyes and knew that his apology wasn't going to get him out of this one. He looked back down at his plate again, guilty. Peter didn't even bother to look up, though.

"Oh, get some enthusiasm in you, people! We have to plan a wedding here. That's supposed to be one of the happiest moments of a person's life. I think a little personality in the planning process would be nice," Susan said. Edmund rolled his eyes. He hated his sister's lectures.

When no one said anything, they began eating again. In a few minutes, though, Susan got back into action. "Okay, so since we're planning attire today, we are all going to ride down to the clothier's shop where we usually buy clothing. Does that sound okay?"

No answer.

Susan sighed. Another failure to get the conversation flowing. "Analiese, you will be riding with Lucy, Avaline, and I to a clothing shop in town where we often buy things. If there are not any dresses we like for the wedding there, we can pick from a catalog I have in my bedroom. Peter, you will be staying here with Caspian and Edmund and searching for your attire from a catalog. Is everyone clear?"

Edmund, Avaline, Caspian, and Lucy nodded their heads, but the High King and his soon-to-be wife kept their gazes low.

The Gentle Queen gave an exasperated huff and stood. She marched over to Peter's chair, which was on the other side of the table, and gave him a hard slap on the back of his head. Then, she went over to Analiese, took hold of her chin, and flicked her forehead. Both of Susan's victims winced in pain and rubbed the place of pain.

"Both of you need to get a grip!" Susan exclaimed. Peter and Analiese looked at her fearfully. "Look, I don't know what happened out there when you both came to breakfast ten minutes late, which, by the way, we were not very happy about, but you two had better figure it out. I will not have this family suffering because of Peter's stubbornness and Analiese's..." Susan paused. There really wasn't anything bad about her brother's fiancée. "Well, you know what I mean." She glared angrily at the couple. "Figure it out!"

And then she left the room, marching out the double doors and slamming them behind her.

00000000

"Well, that was a complete failure," Avaline commented.

The four girls were on their horses, riding back from a long four hours of unsuccessful dress shopping. They had been in the queens' usual clothing shop for three hours straight, and spent another hour in another shop, one they had never visited before.

"Tell me about it," Susan said. "But at least now, we can look in my catalogs and find an even better dress to order!"

"Oh, yay!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you both going to get your bridesmaid dresses from the catalogs, too, Susan?" Analiese asked.

"Of course," Susan replied.

"Wait," Avaline said, pulling her horse's reins to slow its pace. She patted her horse's neck and it began matching the rest of the girls' pace. "Bridesmaid dresses?"

"You already picked your bridesmaids?" Lucy asked.

Analiese nodded. "I, uh, picked them last night."

"Well, who are they?"

"Well, I picked you and Susan-"

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" the Valiant Queen exclaimed. She swung her leg around the back of her horse as if to get off, then quickly loaded back on as she realized her horse was still moving. When she was safely settled back on the saddle, she said, "Oh, Analiese, if I weren't sitting on a moving animal right now, I'd hug you!"

Analiese laughed at her young friend.

"Who is your maid of honor? Is it Avaline?"

"No," Analiese replied to Lucy. She looked at Avaline, then said to Lucy, "I want Avaline to be my queen of honor."

Avaline's face immediately shot up into a smile. "Are you being serious?"

Analiese nodded and smiled back.

"I'm so excited! I can just picture me, holding your crown on a red velvet pillow, placing it atop your head. I'd be wearing a long gown, the color of-" Avaline paused. "Have you decided your color theme yet?"

"Why, me and my busy mind!" Susan said, slapping the palm of her hand to her forehead. "I completely forgot to help her decide upon the color theme. The boys won't know what colors to order their clothes in!"

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing you're here," a male voice said, and Susan turned her head to see Caspian standing at the gates to the palace. In all of Susan's worry, she hadn't even realized that they had arrived back at home already.

Susan saw Caspian's perfect face and her own immediately held a smile. "Caspian," she said, pulling her horse's reins until they came to a stop.

"Susan," he said, a twinkle in his eye and a smile adjourning his handsome face. The Dissentient King held out a hand to her, and she took it graciously, hopping down from her horse. Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he kissed her hand respectfully, then let go.

"How did you know we were back?" she asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," Caspian smirked at the Gentle Queen and began walking off toward the palace. He left her with absolutely nothing to do except sigh as she watched him walk away, caught in her own personal daydream.

There was no doubt about it now. Susan had fallen, and fallen deep into a world that only two people could possibly fit in. Yes, the Gentle Queen was unconditionally, inexplicably, adoringly in love with him.

**A/N: So we have found out that it's not just a crush. Susan is in love with Caspian! But what will she do now that she has realized it... or will she go into denial? Will she admit her feelings to her beloved or keep them to herself for the rest of eternity? Find out in the coming chapters of... "Mostly the Magnificent!"**

Haha, I felt like a game show announcer just then. Anyways, then there's Peter and Analiese. *shakes head sadly* Oh dear, what are we going to do with them? I guess you'll just have to read on to find out!  


**Oh, and on second thought, I think I'll always be obsessed with Narnia, so scratch that comment at the beginning author's note. And I'm sorry for the short chapter… I wanted to leave the suspense after Susan falls in love with Caspian.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

**A/N: This chapter is for all of my Ed/Ava shippers. You're gonna hate me forever. But what can I say? *shrugs* I'm evil.**

All of my Peter/Analiese shippers, sorry! I seriously never planned for this to happen when I drew out the plotline, I mean their little talk and all. As a matter of fact, they weren't supposed to like each other at all. But I guess things have a way of switching themselves up and making an author's readers hate her, don't they?

To my new reviewers, I usually send out a PM thanking them for their review and answer any questions they have, but I've been getting behind. So I'm going to thank the following of my reviewers whom I haven't PMed here:

CountessofGalma: Oh, I didn't know DawnDestination had a sister! Well, I'm glad you discovered this story and that you like it! I'm sorry for the confusion; let me clear it up. Peter, as High King, has an advisor who helps him make all major decisions and does what's best for him. His advisor, Biff the dwarf, is good friends with Analiese's Uncle Fredrick. Fredrick's brother, Analiese's father, had mentioned that Analiese should be married soon, and Fredrick took it upon himself to talk to his good 'ole pal Biff, who had been looking to marry off Peter. Fredrick had simply been trying to find honorable, single men for his niece to meet, but when he discovered that Peter needed to marry soon, he and Biff plotted it out. It was only allowed for the arranged marriage because it was the High King's... I don't know how else to put it. I remember reading that passage when I read The Horse and His Boy, but somehow it got lost in my mind when I was writing  
this. Sorry for the confusion! And make sure you keep reading; you should get a fanfic account!

outlawed-singer-sorcerer-girl: Glad you like the story, and sorry I haven't had the chance to PM you and personally thank you. I'm slowly becoming lazier as I get closer to the end of the school year. Keep reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.

-

"Queen Avaline."

There was a knock on Avaline's door. Avaline turned on her side to face the clock hung on the wall. It was 5:30 in the morning; why was a servant waking her now?

She dragged herself from her bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she made her way to her bedroom door. When she opened it, she found a faun standing in the doorway.

"My Queen," the male faun said, bowing respectively.

"Rise, faun," Avaline ordered. Though she was known for being the more witty and sarcastic of the three queens, she was also the most passionate, thus her title. So she had no trouble welcoming her servant, even though he did wake her up very early.

"What brings you here?" Avaline asked.

"Your Majesty, err," the faun hesitated. He looked to the ground awkwardly for a moment, then back up at his queen. "King Edmund requests your presence."

"Where is my presence to be held?"

"In the Just King's bed chambers. He wishes to speak to you alone, and sends me with a personal message." Here the faun pulled a piece of parchment from his messenger bag's pocket, and handed it to Avaline.

The Passionate Queen took the note from the servant, opened it quickly, and scanned through the writing. She remembered, after straining her eyes for a minute, that Edmund's writing was not always easy to read, and that skimming through the note's contents was out of the question. So, with a sigh, she began reading.

_Avaline,  
I wish to speak with you; your presence is requested in my bed chambers. I am sorry to awaken you at such a time, but it is rather important and has been bugging at me since yesterday. Talking it out with you may help me. After all, you always have been quite the confidant to me.  
In short, please meet me in my chambers in five minutes. Knock on the door lightly, though; I don't want to wake Caspian, as his room is next door to my own.  
With love,  
Edmund_

Avaline stared at the letter. What could Edmund want to talk to her about? She thought over everything that he could possibly want, but was brought back to the present when the faun sneezed.

"Oh my, I almost forgot you were here, faun. Do forgive me," Avaline apologized.

"No, my Queen, it is I who should apologize, for I woke you at such an ungodly hour. You are still half-asleep!"

Avaline chuckled. "No, you were just doing your job." She glanced down at the paper in her hands. "Thank you for delivering this. I will go see King Edmund. But I am going to ask a favor of you: if Queen Susan or Queen Lucy come to get me for dress decisions and fittings, tell them where I am, please. And if King Caspian comes by, let him know, also."

The faun nodded, then paused. "My Queen, what about High King Peter and Lady Analiese?"

"Only tell them if they ask, please."

"Of course, milady. Anything else?"

"No, you may be off now. Thank you."

Avaline then headed off toward Edmund's quarters, being careful to walk using quiet footsteps, for fear she might wake someone. When she finally reached his bedroom door, she raised her arm to knock but lowered it slightly, hesitating. Should she go ahead and knock or just go in? Before yesterday, she would have said the latter, but considering the circumstances...

"Ugh, where is she?" Avaline heard from the other side of the door. It suddenly opened right before her face, and the Passionate Queen blinked in surprise as her eyes locked with the Edmund's.

"There you are," he said, smirking.

Avaline looked down at her feet uncomfortably. She didn't know what Edmund wanted, but it was sure to be awkward between them.

"Come on in. You don't have to wait for me to invite you, you know."

"Actually, I'd rather do this outside. It'd make me feel more comfortable," Avaline replied, keeping her eyes low for fear they'd meet his.

"Do what outside? What are you talking about?"

"You aren't- what did you want me here for?" the Telmarine queen raised her eyebrows, glancing up briefly at her boyfriend.

Edmund sighed. "Come with me."

He was about to turn to go inside, but Avaline stopped him again. "Edmund, I-"

"Avaline," he interrupted. She looked up at him questioningly. Sighing, the Just King said warily, "Just get inside."

So he stepped aside and motioned for his girlfriend to enter first, and she did. When he had quietly shut the door behind them, he turned to face his bedroom, only to be surprised when he found Avaline standing in the center of the room, looking uncomfortable.

"You can sit down, you know." Avaline simply shook her head, and Edmund sighed again. He shook his head to himself. This girl was just about as stubborn as stubborn could possibly get.

"I want you to sit down."

She shook her head.

"I'm asking you to sit down."

She shook her head again.

Edmund gave a huff of exasperation. "How about this? I'm ordering you to sit down."

Avaline shook her head yet again.

_Yes_, Edmund thought, _she certainly is a feisty one_. If being stubborn were a competition, Avaline would win it every time.

"Fine. You know what? I don't even care," he said, raising his hands in the air in defeat. "Do what you want. But don't come whining to me when your legs are sore from standing later."

There was silence as each looked over the other. Avaline looked at the Just King, and it was as if she was seeing him for the first time. Her eyes scanned his feet, which were covered in dark brown boots. She looked at his legs, clad in tree-bark brown trousers. Then his stomach; she couldn't keep herself from staring at his well-built abs, which were visible through his thin, white tunic. Practically drooling over him, she forced her eyes to move up his chest and to his jaw line. Square and clenched in an emotion she couldn't quite place; he looked so stressed. She moved to his lips. Those lips would always be the first ones she thought of when she heard the word 'kiss.' They had been the lips she had first kissed, and she hoped they would be the lips she kissed last. Then there was the best part of his appearance: his eyes. Edmund's eyes had to be the most beautiful sight Avaline had ever seen. Deep, dark, mysterious, handsome, amazing brown eyes that could melt you on the spot. They sometimes seemed as if they knew everything about her just by meeting her gaze, as if those brown orbs could read her mind.

Today, there was something different about those usually perfect eyes. Today, they held an emotion that Avaline had only seen once in Edmund's eyes. Pain. But that wasn't all; it was just the main emotion. There were tinier feelings floating around, feelings that Avaline couldn't quite comprehend. There was guilt; that was a strong one. Confusion was another. But what surprised Avaline most of all was when her eyes unfocused on his and refocused on his face as a whole, and she spotted his lower lip quivering.

Edmund's lips were quivering! This was almost laughable. It had to be some kind of a joke. If so, Edmund sure was a good actor.

"Edmund," Avaline whispered. "Why did you call me in here?"

There was a long silence again, but it was shorter than the last. "I had to apologize," he said quietly. "I couldn't bring myself to ignore you for any longer."

"You didn't have to do this. You could have just written me a note."

"It wouldn't have been the same," Edmund disagreed, shaking his head. "It wouldn't be just."

He sighed before continuing. "Avaline, I'm sorry about yesterday. I-I wasn't thinking at that party, and when I said those things to you, and to Analiese and Su and Peter..." he trailed off and looked into her eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's not what you said that I'm mad about, Edmund. I think we both know what I'm really upset over." Edmund's eyes widened as he realized that Avaline remembered. He didn't think she would; he didn't think it had hurt her that bad. But it apparently had.

_Avaline and Edmund stood in the hallway, just in front of Edmund's bedroom door._

Edmund kissed the brown-haired girl passionately and slowly began pushing her until he had her trapped against the wall.

"The p-party i-is going to start without you," Avaline gasped out.

The Just King stared intensely into her eyes, seeing the drunken passion in them that could only lead to trouble. No, Avaline was not drunk, she was much too sophisticated to do something like that, not to mention she was under age. But the two had just returned from a very heated dancing lesson. Suggested by Susan, this lesson had lasted for three hours straight, and made sure that nobody "made a fool of themselves" while on the dance floor at the wedding reception.

While they were in their dance lesson, it was all either of them could do not to kiss each other right on the spot. They were so close to each other; Edmund's hands on her hips, Avaline's arms around his neck. They were already in the position they took up every time they kissed; it wouldn't be too hard to take advantage of that fact. It was nearly eleven o'clock now, and the couple were now as eager as ever.

"I don't care," Edmund muttered. "Screw Pete."

"Ed!" Avaline scolded, though it came out as more of a giggly exclamation as he kissed her neck. He smiled against her skin as she laughed, enjoying the sound. Her laugh was one of the many things he loved about her. It sounded so carefree and girlish.

"I don't care," Edmund repeated. "Besides, I doubt anyone will be sober enough to notice my absence anyway."

Avaline laughed. Peter's bachelor's party had been moved to that night because the three kings had been considerate enough of Susan to not make her have to wake them up through drunkeness and hangovers the morning of his wedding. Edmund was fixing to leave, but those dance lessons had really screwed him up!

He began kissing up her neck toward her jaw, then her chin, then back down. Moving some hair out of the way, he kissed the exposed skin of her shoulder. He was glad that this was the day Avaline had chosen an off-shoulder dress to wear.

"Edmund," Avaline murmured. She wanted to resist, and to end this before it began, but she couldn't. The feel of his lips on her skin, kissing her in places he had never kissed her before, was slowly pulling her deeper into the sin they were already committing.

So when his teeth brushed her skin while kissing her, she let out an involuntary shudder and leaned her head back. Little did she know, she was only further sparking the fire that would soon be too heated to put out.

He moved his head up to kiss her lips again, rougher this time. Avaline then realized the danger behind their actions. She pulled away slightly. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Edmund smirked mischievously. "That is, nothing a little slumber party can't fix."

"Edmund," she said again, but he captured her lips with his to shut her up. She suddenly realized that all this time, they had been inching toward his bedroom door subconsciously. "Ed." Avaline pulled away, grabbing hold of his arms and pushing him back from her.

The dark-haired king looked her deep in the eyes. He hadn't even had anything to drink yet, nor had he even stepped foot at the bachelor's party, and he was already intoxicated, though not by alcohol.

"Come on, Ava," he murmured, twisting a strand of her hair. "Just this once."

The Passionate Queen's mind went back to her mother, and how she had always been told to never listen to a man that said something like that. "No," she said firmly, pulling his hand away. But he continued on, caressing her cheek, kissing her, and things that were almost too much for Avaline to resist. But she did.

"Please," he whispered. "Tonight. I promise, just this once. I'll never try this with you again, I promise, I just..." he paused, searching for the words he wanted. "I need you."

Avaline never thought herself weak, she never gave in to temptation. But this one thing, this cursed, wonderful thing that she submitted herself to... it was one thing she could never redo, something that she could never take back.

That was the night Avaline was no longer pure. **(A/N: For lack of better wording, I used that... yes, I know there were about a thousand other ways to say that, but I'm trying to keep this less awkward for my friends to read and for me to write.)**

Edmund had been stupid enough to think that after all they went through that night, that Avaline wouldn't be upset by what had happened the following morning when she woke.

_Avaline woke to bright light streaming through the dark blue curtains in Edmund's bedroom. Wait... Edmund's bedroom?_

She jerked up into a sitting position and looked around her. Sure enough, she was in her boyfriend's room. Lying in his bed, sleeping on his pillows, covered by his sheets... or maybe not quite as covered as she thought. Her lower body was covered by the royal blue sheets, but her upper body was uncovered and exposed. Avaline quickly yanked the covers over her before she began hyperventilating.

Why was she sleeping in Edmund's room? And why in Aslan's name was she... Avaline shuddered. She wanted to put it off as a draft of cool air coming into the room, but she realized after seeing that the windows were closed that she had shuddered due to whatever memory of last night had come to her.

She thought back, hard, to the night before. Edmund had asked her to stay the night in his room, she had tried to say no, she finally said yes, he kissed her, they were in his room, they were on the bed, they...

So that was where the shudder came from.

Avaline sat cross-legged on the bed, still and silent, for a few minutes before it hit her. Her innocence, her childish ways and clean thoughts and pure actions, it had all been taken away from her last night. She remembered her mother giving her a long lecture about denying this kind of intimacy with a man until after getting married, and she now regretted everything that had just happened. But the harder Avaline thought about it, the happier she got. Soon, she was no longer simply happy, but giddy with excitement and joy. And she had absolutely no idea why.

Somewhere inside her mind, she knew that last night was wrong, and that it was wrong on so many levels. Her actions had destroyed the teen years of her life, not to mention Edmund's, and if anyone found out about it... Avaline didn't even want to think about what would happen if anyone, but especially the Narnians, found out about this. Her reputation would be forever damaged; her bond with her subjects would be severed beyond repair.

She lay back down and rolled over to one side. Expecting to feel Edmund's body next to hers, she cuddled into the place next to her and closed her eyes, only to find a moment later that there was no one there. However, a piece of paper was resting on top of Edmund's pillow, folded with her name written on the outside.

Carefully unfolding it and opening the note, she began to read.

"Ava,  
I'm heading out to the bachelor's party now. It's around three in the morning now, so it will surely still be going on. Plus, I can see the bonfire still flickering from a distance out the window.  
You're probably wondering why I'm leaving right now. I only have one reason.  
After you fell asleep, I laid in bed and thought about what happened. Then I saw you, sleeping so soundly and peacefully, your bare shoulders peeking out from under the covers, and I realized what I did to you.  
Ava, what we did last night was wrong. You and I both know that. I hate myself for doing this to you, and I hope more than anything you'll forgive me. I'll understand if you don't, though.  
You probably won't be seeing me the rest of the day, so don't be looking around. I'm planning on taking a one-night camping trip by myself in the woods to think. Don't bother following me.  
With love,  
Ed"

Silent tears slipped down her cheeks and quiet, heart-breaking sobs wracked her body. Why would he do this to her? Didn't he know that it didn't matter what they did? She loved him; that was all that mattered. Didn't he realize how much pain she was in? He left her because of something she did, something she agreed to. And there was nothing she could do to stop him.

And so Avaline stayed in that bed, tired, hungry, happy, devastated, angry, and exhausted, until just before time to meet the Pevensies and her cousin in the library for more wedding planning.

"Are you mad?" Edmund asked.

"Mad? No. Angry? Kind of. Furious? Definitely. Embarrassed? Completely," she answered angrily.

"So I humiliated you beyond repair?"

"Darn right, you did!" she shot back, her brown eyes glaring into his.

Edmund could hardly believe this was happening. He felt as if it was a dream, and he wanted more than anything to wake up. But his emotions were too strong and his blood pressure was too high for it to be anything but reality.

"What, so now you aren't even going to say anything?"

Edmund's eyes looked back into hers. "There's nothing for me to say."

"Wrong!" she exclaimed. "You know, it's always something with you. It's _my_ fault that I fell in love with you, and maybe you'd feel the same if I wasn't pressuring you. It's _my_ fault that the raid of father's castle was unsuccessful, because you were too busy kissing me to signal the troops on time. It's _my _fault that Peter and Analiese are in a fight right now, because if I hadn't butted in, they'd still be alright. It's _my_ fault that we did what we did, because I couldn't control _my_ body! You know, you're real quick to throw _me_ under the bus, especially when I never did anything wrong!"

He gawked at her, eyes wide. Did she really think all of that? Did she honestly think he felt that way?

"I-"

"Hush!" she shouted at him.

"Let me-"

"Be quiet!"

He sighed and waited a minute for her to cool down just a bit. "Avaline, I deserve to talk."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, but she let him continue.

"Look, we were wrong to do what we did. I just wasn't thinking and-"

"The heck you weren't," she interrupted. He waited to go on.

"As I was saying," here he looked pointedly at Avaline, "it was the heat of the moment that got to me, and I couldn't resist."

"Hey, Edmund," Avaline said sarcastically, and he prepared himself for another one of her snarky, sarcastic remarks. "That's why there's this little thing inside of you called self control. You should use it sometime!"

Edmund had to fight back an angry snarl. "Watch it."

"Watch what?" she replied, her hands behind her back as she batted her eyelashes in mock-innocence.

"Watch your tone! I apologized for what I did, and the least you could do is consider accepting it."

"It's hard to consider something when you gave me nothing to consider." Her words stung him. They stung him hard. He had no idea how to reply.

"Ava..."

"Don't 'Ava' me!" Avaline's expression suddenly changed from one of fury to one of complete disgust as she went on. "I can't believe I fell for you. Who in their right mind would? I mean, no one can love a lying, cheating, perverted _moron_, right?"

His face went blank. His heart nearly stopped. What just went wrong? Did she have any idea what she was saying?

But she wasn't done yet. "I can't believe you. I thought I knew you, but I guess I didn't see you for who you truly are: a heartless, rotten _traitor_. And I. Hate. You." She spit each word out slowly and carefully, each word laced with more revulsion and utter disgust than the last.

_What?_ No, this couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. It had to be just some crazy nightmare he was having. The real Avaline was asleep right now, and she still loved him. This couldn't be real.

But the longer he told himself this, the more convinced he became that he was deluding himself. This was real, and the woman he loved truly hated him.

"But-" he objected.

"No. Just no. Don't say another word to me. As a matter of fact, don't say another word to me ever again." He stared at her, his expression filled with the pain he was feeling. "I will _never _forgive you, as long as I live. And I will never forget what you took from me."

And with that said, she was gone, leaving behind a defenseless Edmund.

He clutched his chest, as if trying to hold it together, and as if trying to put his broken heart back together, but it didn't help. Edmund's heart was broken, shattered into a million pieces that he knew could never be picked up and put back together the same way ever again.

From that night on, everything had changed.

-

**A/N: Okay, I'm almost positive that you all hate me now as much as Avaline hates Edmund. And I honestly don't blame you... I hurt poor Eddie! His heart is broken, poor fella! Stupid boys. Sometimes I can't stand them! I'm not trying to be sexist, because not all boys are stupid, but there are a select few that will take your heart, hold it gently for a while, and then crush it. That, ladies, is why you should never, ever fall for the "bad boy." And I'm not talking about Edmund anymore.**

lucypotter14, when you read that last sentence or so that I just wrote about, you know, "the board"... don't even ask. I'll explain later.

By the way, have I ever told you that I love you people? When I was this far into "Just the Justice," I only had eighteen reviews. Can you believe that? Eighteen reviews by chapter nine! Oh my gosh, and I'm writing chapter nine of "Mostly the Magnificent" as you read, I haven't even posted it yet obviously, and I already have fifty-four reviews. FIFTY-FOUR. Do y'all get how awesome that is?! Can I get a WHOOP WHOOP! I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU PEOPLES! You are a group of amazing reviewers, and I don't deserve what you all give me when you review and read.

But since you can never have too many reviews... REVIEW! I'm greedy, aren't I? ;D

**Oh, and by the way, this chapter was 4,500 words long. That's literally, like, the longest chapter I have ever written. Seriously. So you had better be happy and love me. But earlier I thought you hated me… I guess it's a love-hate relationship here, huh?**


	11. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

**A/N: A lot of you are upset over Edmund and Avaline's little fight... or maybe not so little. But still, it'll get better! And actually, I didn't write a single bit of that chapter. My friend came up with the plot for the last chapter and I simply typed what she told me to. When she sent it to me, all I did was write the author's note and post it. So when I reread it, I was as shocked as you all were! But thanks to my friend (who will go unnamed) for the great idea, and I think I know exactly where I'm going to go with this now!**

And I just thought I'd say this: I'm working on another Narnia fanfic called "Paravel's Prophecies" for any of you that want to check it out. It's just a little something that I work on to take my mind off this story. I have no idea where it's going, so don't take it too seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.  


"Analiese," Lucy whispered, shaking her friend's shoulder gently. The Valiant Queen had been sent upstairs to wake the blonde-haired girl, who had been taking a nap for the past three hours.

"Mmm," was the muffled answer as Analiese sat up, stretched, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She blinked a few times before she looked at Lucy. "Is it time?" she asked.

"Yes," Lucy replied. "I'll help you into your dress and do your hair and makeup, and then we'll head to the Great Hall."

"Okay."

The strawberry-blonde queen stood up (she had been sitting on the corner of thee guest room bed to wake Analiese) and made her way over to the wardrobe.

"Susan told me to find something blue and made of silk, because it will resemble the beginning of winter, but there's just so many!"

Lucy searched through the wardrobe. Susan had had a full collection of dresses made for Analiese and had them stored in the wardrobe in the guest room for the nights when she slept at the palace rather than going home. She had sworn to the queen-to-be that these clothes would be given away or put in the attic somewhere when Analiese got married; her pre-marriage dresses would be replaced with new ones. And though she thought this ridiculous and wasteful, she had no choice but to agree with Susan.

Finally, the Valiant Queen selected a dress the color of metallic silver with ice blue stitching creating designs all over the heavy silk material. "How about this one?" she asked, holding it up for her friend to see.

"I love it," Analiese said, smiling. She stood and walked to the dress, holding it up against her. "It's very pretty."

"It was one of Avaline's," Lucy explained. "She brought it from the Telmarine palace the night of the surprise attack. I don't think she ever wore it, though. Susan had it lengthened to fit you, since Avaline is an inch or two shorter."

Analiese nodded.

"You can wear these shoes," she held out a pair of silver ballet flats, "and we can clip these," she picked up two glittery silver hair clips, "in your hair."

Analiese nodded again, picked up the dress, and went into the bathroom to change. When she was done, she stepped back into the bedroom and slid on the shoes.

"Sit down," Lucy ordered, pointing to the chair she was standing behind. The chair was placed before a nice vanity with a mirror and three little drawers that contained makeup and hair things.

Analiese sat down in the chair, and Lucy immediately began styling her hair. She picked up a long strand of Analiese's blonde, grown out bangs and began brushing through it gently. Dividing the strand into three equal parts, she pulled it to the left side of her head, and began to French braid it. She continued to braid, going farther and farther down until she stopped and clipped it back behind her head with one of the silver clips. The rest of her hair was curled slightly so that it hung, long and wavy, down her back.

Then the makeup began. Analiese lost herself in her thoughts as Lucy brushed powders across her face and tried out various different lipsticks on her friend.

The nineteen-year-old's thoughts were first on the wedding. It was going to be beautiful, she could tell. Though she wasn't allowed to see the decorations until she was walking down the aisle, she was allowed to help choose. It was only by Susan's decision that she wasn't supposed to see.

Then she thought of her dress. Oh, it was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing Analiese had ever seen. It had a deep U-neckline, but was partially covered by the pink satin fabric that made the under dress. The white material of her wedding dress then began and opened up to reveal the pink satin again down the middle of the dress, which was outlined by pure gold on either side and divided between the pink and white fabrics. At the sleeves, there was the same white fabric of the rest of the dress, only it stopped at the elbows and puffed out into lace until her wrists, where the front of the sleeve stopped but the back of the sleeve continued to ruffle behind her arm. At the very bottom hem of the gown and all around the train was the same white lace as the sleeves, which ruffled slightly to look fuller. The veil was all lace and the shoes were white ballet flats.

All in all, her wedding gown was absolutely gorgeous.

Then her thoughts turned to Peter. It was strange to think that this man would be her husband in less than a day. Yes, in just one day, Analiese would no longer be Lady Analiese Welch. She would be renamed and would begin her new life as High Queen Analiese Pevensie of Narnia.

Butterflies suddenly appeared in her stomach at the thought of being a queen. What if she didn't attend to her duties right? What if she said or did something wrong, and instead of creating peace, she created war.

What if?

"You're done!" Lucy announced, snapping Analiese out of her thoughts.

"I am?" she asked.

"Of course! Look in the mirror. I braided back that one strand of hair that I've noticed always gets in your way, and I put some light pink lip gloss on your lips, and then there was the neutral-colored eye shadow and blush, along with the volumizing mascara (I ordered it specially from Tashbaan, and I must say, it looks stunning on you!), and then there was-"

Analiese cut her off with a hug. "Thank you so much. It looks wonderful."

Lucy hugged her back and smiled. This was all she needed to hear. So she straightened her dark grey dress with the black stitching and hemline, braided her strawberry-blonde hair down her back, applied one single stroke of dark brown mascara, and they left the room.

Now, you may be wondering where they were headed, as I have not told you yet. In answer, Lucy and Analiese were getting ready for the latter girl's bridal shower. It was an exciting night for both of them, as well as every other invited girl or woman in Narnia, and they wanted to look perfect for the occasion.

Susan met them in the Great Hall the moment they walked through the large double doors.

"Wow," Analiese said, taking in the scents of vanilla and peppermints around the room. As Christmas was soon approaching, Susan had set up red and white table cloths and things to make the room look more "wintery," as she called it. There were vases of pretty snow-white flowers on each table. It looked amazing.

"Susan, this looks incredible. Thank you so much!" Analiese threw her arms around her friend's shoulders. They embraced for a few moments before Lucy joined in, and then they let go, for it was time to begin Analiese's bridal shower.

Guests began to arrive and each one greeted the queens and the queen-to-be with great respect and admiration. Each wanted to introduce themselves to the three women personally, which overwhelmed Analiese at first. Having been given only small amounts of attention her entire life, this new thing, this mob of women surrounding her, was terribly frightening.

Analiese was comforted, however, by the fact that her new sisters were there at the party to help her around and make her feel comfortable around the people that would be her subjects in less than a day. But there was one thing that was missing...

Avaline.

00000000

The party had been going on for nearly two hours now and there was still no sign of Avaline. No one knew where she was, and the last time anyone saw her, she had been marching out of Edmund's room angrily. But that was at dawn that morning, nearly fifteen hours ago, and no one had seen the Passionate Queen since.

Analiese searched around the room as an Archenlander woman spoke to her. She didn't want to seem rude, though, so after a minute or so of looking, she turned her attention back to her guest. The woman, Lady Kaynin, was only in her early twenties and was a quite interesting person to talk to. She had pretty golden blonde hair and wore a pink dress.

"Well, I'd better be going," Lady Kaynin said. "Queen Susan and I are good friends and we haven't spoken all night. Excuse me." And she left.

_Good_, Analiese thought, _now I can look for Avaline_.

And coincidentally, that was the moment she found her. Just then, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in stepped the Passionate Queen of Narnia. Everyone in the room, aside from Susan and Lucy, curtsied politely to their queen. Usually, Avaline's smile to her people was true and gentle, but today, Analiese noticed it was forced.

"Avaline, where have you been?" Lucy asked as herself, Analiese, and Susan approached her. "The bridal shower started two hours ago!"

"Oh, I was just, uh, finishing some work. You know how it is to be a queen. Your duties never really end." Avaline scanned each of the three girls' faces. She could tell they didn't believe her.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak. "Avaline, you-"

Avaline cut her off. "Excuse me," she said with another forced smile as she squeezed her way between Lucy and Susan's shoulders.

"What was that all about?" Analiese asked, staring after her friend as she went to greet the guests.

"I have no idea," Susan said, dumbfounded. "I've never seen her act like that before. Her smile-"

"You noticed that too?" Analiese and Lucy asked simultaneously.

"Yes," Susan replied slowly, watching her friend hug and shake hands with her people. "As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the room noticed. Avaline is known around Narnia and the surrounding countries, as well, for her passionate smiles. Something is definitely wrong."

"Oh well," Lucy said, straightening up. "Let's go have some fun. We can worry about Avaline later."

And so they went their separate ways. Analiese was just walking over to the refreshments table to grab something to drink when a pretty woman with wavy, chocolate brown hair and beautiful brown eyes appeared next to her.

"Hello," Analiese greeted her, curtsying.

"Oh, my Queen," the girl replied, curtsying back. "It is a wonderful party."

"That it is," Analiese agreed. Then she laughed. "And I'm not a queen yet."

"But tomorrow you will be, Lady Analiese. I must say congratulations. Not everyone can score such a handsome man."

"Thank you, Lady-"

"Morgana. And we all know who you are," the girl, Morgana, said with a smile.

"One more thing to be nervous about," Analiese chuckled. They sipped their punch absentmindedly for a few moments. "Tell me about yourself, Lady Morgana."

"Well, I am from Calormen. My brother is Lord John. He was planning on asking Queen Avaline's hand in marriage at the ball several weeks ago, but unfortunately, that was the night King Edmund and the Passionate Queen announced their courtship."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope he wasn't too disappointed," Analiese responded, shocked by Lady Morgana's words. This was usually not something that someone would confess.

"Oh, he was quite unhappy. But I guess we all have our disappointments in life, don't we?"

"Yes, of course." There was a pause. "So how old are you?"

"I'm a few years younger than you, Lady Analiese. I am nineteen years old."

"Oh, that's King Edmund's age. I think you both would get along nicely," Analiese said, and she truly meant it. Edmund would get along great with a woman like Morgana. She was nice, polite, respectful, but Analiese could also see that she was funny and very friendly. Just like Edmund, though he had a prankster side of him that Analiese doubted Morgana had.

"Do you really think so?" Morgana asked. Her face brightened noticeably, and Analiese detected that she seemed a bit hopeful.

"Of course!" the blonde-haired girl replied. She leaned in to whisper something in Morgana's ear. "And it's okay. All of us have had crushes on the kings at one time."

Morgana laughed as Analiese stood back to speak normally again. "Is it that obvious?" Analiese nodded and smiled. "Well, you're one of the lucky ones that actually get one of the kings' love in return. Not only that, but you're going to marry one tomorrow morning!" Morgana continued gushing to Analiese until she held up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, you do have a point!"

Both girls laughed at each other.

"Well, I'd better be heading off. I would certainly love to meet Queen Susan and Queen Lucy before the ending of the party. But it was nice meeting you, Lady Analiese, and congratulations!"

"Thank you," Analiese said graciously, and Morgana curtsied before walking away to find the other two queens of Narnia.

_She was nice_, Analiese thought, and smiled to herself. It seemed as if she had made a new friend, and she wasn't even the queen yet.

**A/N: How did you like it? It was just a filler chapter to tell a little bit of what went on the day before the wedding at Analiese's bridal shower, which means… the wedding is the next chapter! I'm going to try to make it super duper long so that you all get the awesome experience of the High King's wedding! Also, Analiese's coronation will happen in the same chapter, so I hope you're excited about that. It's going to be **_**AWESOME!**_** So yeah… I'd like to thank all of my reviewers that I haven't had the chance to thank over PM. I've been incredibly busy lately, since it's getting toward the end of the school year and all. I can't wait until summer break though, because I can promise you that you will be getting lots and lots of updates then!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

**A/N: This is the chapter we've all been anxiously waiting for! Sorry for not posting sooner; this chapter is incredibly long and took a lot of hard work to think through and plan out. Yes, you're right, it's the wedding chapter! I'm so excited to finally post it!**

For Peter and Analiese's vows, I used some vows I found on the internet used with the ELCA (Evangelical Lutheran Church of America). Yes, I am Christian, and yes, I am of the Lutheran denomination. I'm proud of my religion and love God! I've replaced God and Jesus' names with Aslan and the Emperor's names in the vows. Just clearing that up so you don't wonder. Oh, and I asked a few of you (not everyone, so don't feel left out) what song should be Peter and Analiese's first dance song, and you picked... *drum roll* ... well, read and find out!

I worked really, really, really hard on this chapter. It's really, really, really long. Please have the common decency to review when you're finished reading to thank me for the hard work I've done for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. I also do not own Analiese's title as High Queen. The idea was brought to me by OJSZ. (OJSZ- Thanks so much!) I also don't own the song in this chapter.

-

Analiese sat at the white, wooden vanity in the matching chair. Lucy stood before her, blocking the bride's vision. Not that she could see anyway. Susan had ordered the girl to keep her eyes closed at all times until she was told she could open them. Susan stood behind Analiese, doing her hair. Yes, this was it. This was the day of the wedding.

Lucy dabbed around Analiese's face with a brown, soft, circular pad that held some sort of powder. She rubbed a liquid makeup and moisturizer on the bride's face. Then there was the black, super volumizing mascara that Lucy had ordered from Tashbaan, the dark brown eyeliner that was applied on the top lid and lightly on her bottom waterline, the light pink blush, the neutral-colored eye shadow that glittered ever so slightly, the light pink lipstick, the shiny light pink lip gloss, and more. The amount of makeup she was wearing was almost overwhelming.

"Holy Aslan!" Analiese exclaimed an hour into the makeup process. "This is more makeup than I've ever worn in my entire life!"

"Yes," Lucy giggled. "And we're not even a quarter of the way done yet."

Analiese groaned at this, and Lucy giggled again.

Meanwhile, Susan was busy attending to the bride's hair, braiding it intricately around the hair combs that were stuck on either side of where the veil would be, at the middle of the back of her head. Underneath where the veil would be, Analiese's hair was styled in a bun, the braids leading into it. There were a few strands of curly blonde hair that hung out of it stylishly, courtesy of Susan. Analiese was beginning to think they would never be done when the hands were removed from her hair and the brush gave its last stroke across her face.

There was a period of silence that lasted for five whole minutes before she spoke. "Um, can I open my eyes now?"

"No!" both queens shouted simultaneously.

"We still need to put in your veil and get you dressed," Susan explained.

"Erm... what am I wearing now?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're not wearing anything, An," Lucy said, and she could detect a smile in her voice.

"What do you mean, I'm not wearing anything?!" Analiese exclaimed, using her hands to feel around her body. When she felt the fabric on her body, she sighed in relief, then smirked and blindly slapped someone's arm.

"Ow!" one of the queens yelled, while the other began laughing hysterically.

"She-she actually t-th-thought that she was n-naked!" Susan choked out, and Analiese knew that she was the one laughing.

"If you two weren't the best sisters a girl could ask for, you'd be dead right now," Analiese said jokingly. Then she got serious again. "But seriously, what am I wearing?"

Lucy chuckled. "You're wearing the pink under dress."

Analiese sighed in relief. "Thank Aslan," she muttered.

Susan picked up the garment bag that held the white wedding gown from the bed and handed it to Lucy, who proceeded to unzip the garment bag, remove the dress, and straighten it out. Then, she told the bride to hold out her arms so it would be easier to put the dress on her. Analiese willingly obeyed and squeezed her eyes closed tighter, resisting the temptation to peek.

She felt heavy, white fabric slide over her body. It was surprisingly very soft and comfortable, though she was sure that the weight of the gown would change her mind pretty quickly within a few minutes of wearing it.

Then, Susan lifted the veil from where it was neatly laid out on the bed and pinned it in just between the two gold hair combs, which had pretty, little pink jewels accenting the gold and matching the gown's two "spare colors," as Susan called them. The front of the veil wasn't covering Analiese's face yet; Lucy had told Susan not to flip it over until the very last minute so it didn't smudge any makeup.

There was some scuffling around as the two queens straightened the dress and adjusted the veil. Finally, there was ease in the air. "You're done," Lucy said, sighing in relief.

It didn't last long, though.

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Lucy called, glancing at her sister's bedroom door.

"It's me… and a surprise visitor," a voice that could only be Avaline's replied from the other side of the door.

"We're done now, so come on in," Lucy said, turning back to her previous position. The door opened and in walked Avaline, along with a familiar click of high heels that Analiese couldn't quite place. She'd heard it before, but who could it be?

"Oh my goodness," Avaline said, stopping in her tracks. Susan looked at her and smiled, knowing that her best friend was referring to the wonderful job she and Lucy had done on Analiese. "It—it… it's beautiful."

"It?" Analiese laughed, her eyes still closed. "Either you think I'm some sort of animal, or you aren't talking about me."

"I'm sorry!" the Telmarine queen chuckled. "I wasn't exactly thinking about my grammar, but you know what I meant."

There was a long pause. "So, are you going to introduce me to your visitor?" Susan asked.

"Oh, her? This is Peighton Welch, sister of Analiese," Avaline said.

Analiese froze, and the smile disappeared from her face. She was shocked. Her sister… here? But why?

"Lucy, can I look now?" the bride-to-be asked nervously.

"Of course. I've been telling you for five whole minutes now that we're done with you. Hint, hint, that means you can look," the Valiant Queen replied.

Analiese slowly opened her eyes. For most brides, the first thing they would have done when they opened their eyes would be to look at themselves in the mirror. But Analiese didn't. Instead, she continued to slowly turn her head until her eyes reached a tall, dirty-blonde-haired woman. Her eyes met the grey eyes of the woman's, and, looking down, Analiese saw what had made the familiar click-clacking of high heels on the wooden floor. It was the shoes her sister was wearing.

"Peighton?" Analiese said cautiously, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah. You know, it's sort of sad that you don't even recognize your own sister," the woman remarked.

"I did recognize you! I just-" Analiese paused, and the confused expression left her face as excitement replaced it. "Come here, sister!" And when she did, both embraced each other happily.

"I've missed you," the bride said, pulling back to look at her sister. "You look older."

"Thanks," Peighton said sarcastically. "I love getting told that I look old." She gave a laugh, then continued. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"What do you mean, you don't look so bad yourself? Does that mean that I look bad every other time you see me and that today is a slight improvement?"

"No, it just means that you're always beautiful and I love driving you insane by saying things like that." Both girls laughed at each other, then Analiese got serious.

"Where's mother?"

"Mother? She's in Great Hall with father, Uncle Fredrick, and… well, the entire family!"

"The entire family?!" Analiese exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that the entire family, meaning everyone with even the most distant relation to me, is here? Today? At this wedding?"

"Yes, Ana, everyone wanted to see their relative become a queen today. And that's not it. Have you seen how many people are lined up outside the gates of the palace? It's incredible. I've never seen so many people and creatures in my life!"

"Oh, Aslan, help me!" Analiese cried, putting her face in her hands.  
Lucy, who had been standing in the corner of the room with Susan and Avaline, trying to let the sisters have a moment, suddenly shouted, "No!"

Analiese looked up in surprise. "What is it, Lucy?"

"You'll ruin your makeup!" the Valiant Queen exclaimed, dashing over to her soon-to-be sister-in-law's side. She thoroughly examined Analiese's face, and when she found no signs of smudged or messed up makeup, she walked away.

"Close one," Susan commented from the other side of the room with a hint of humor in her eyes. "That could've ended the world."

"Hey!" said Lucy, looking to her older sister. "Just because you only spent a fraction of the time I did makeup doing her hair doesn't mean that it can't be messed up beyond repair."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"Take a guess."

And then they chatted until the moment that the wedding was about to begin.

00000000

"I'm so nervous," Analiese spoke quietly to Lucy. They were standing at the very top of the grand, white marble staircase that led down to the Great Hall, which was set up especially for the wedding.

"It's okay. That's normal, feeling jittery and all," the Valiant Queen replied, patting her shoulder.

Analiese nodded. She looked around nervously, wondering how in the world she could make it down the stairs without tripping on her dress, or make it down the aisle without passing out, or even simply smile at all the guests without having a full-out panic attack.

Today was the day that all girls dream of from the time they're little to the moment it actually happened. If anything went wrong on this day, Analiese would have to live with it for the rest of her life. Today was a day that she could never redo, only relive through her mind. And sometimes, daydreaming doesn't solve all your problems.

"Where's father?" Analiese asked.

"He's coming. He just had to take care of some things with Edmund and Peighton first."

"What did he have to discuss with Edmund?"

"Ed is Peter's best man." Lucy paused. "I thought you two went over this and made the wedding decisions together," she commented suspiciously for a reason Analiese couldn't figure out.

"We did, until he decided he didn't want to anymore."

"Why would he decide that?"

"Because-well, it's a long story," the bride said quickly, trying her hardest to make it sound casual. She did not succeed, though, as she discovered when Lucy raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Much to Analiese's relief, the strawberry-blonde-haired queen shrugged it off without a single question.

"There she is! My big girl," Analiese's father said, smiling and opening his arms when he saw his daughter.

"Daddy," she greeted, embracing the man. Her father, Lord Wilson Welch, was a well-known noble and member of the Narnian court.

"Are you ready, darling?" Wilson asked Analiese. She glanced nervously at Lucy, who nodded slightly, then turned back to her father, who was holding out his arm to her. The bride took his arm, hooked it, and looked down the long staircase.

Music began to play downstairs.

"It's time," Lucy said quietly and came to place a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on."

Susan then appeared from behind them, dressed in the same beautiful dress as her sister. They both were wearing light pink, strapless dresses with gold stitching top and hem. They wore their hair in curled buns also, and though they had each styled their hair flawlessly, they had taken care to make Analiese's hair, in almost the same style, perfect so that it was all anyone would see.

"Is it time?" Susan asked, walking over to stand next to Lucy.

"Yes." Lucy said.

There was a silence, then Susan asked, "Have you been downstairs?" Lucy nodded. "Is Avaline downstairs?"

"Yes," Lucy replied.

"Edmund is with Aslan at the front of the Great Hall?"

"Yes," she said again.

"Caspian is downstairs?"

"Yup."

"Edmund has the rings?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Lucy looked down to her nails and examined them at several different angles in the air in boredom.

"Peter is in front of the thrones?"

"Susan!" Lucy exclaimed in exaggeration. Her sister back at her in surprise. "Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"Okay," Susan took a deep breath. "I guess the wedding jitters are getting to me."

"It's not even your wedding!" Lucy and Analiese cried in unison.

"Hey, I've been the one planning this thing for two months!" Susan stood up for herself.

"And you think we haven't?" Lucy asked, irritated.

"No, I just... oh, who cares? Let's go!"

So the two queens, chosen as Analiese's bridesmaids, stood next to each other in front of Analiese and Lord Wilson.

"Are we late?" Peighton asked, appearing from a corridor behind the four people. In her arms was Analiese's niece and Peighton's daughter, Sophia.

"No, but you're about to be," said Susan. "Come on!"

Peighton took her place behind her younger sister, and held onto the lace train of her wedding gown. Five-year-old Sophia handed Susan and Lucy the bouquets of pink Calla Lilies then adjusted to the weight of the basket in her arms. As the flower girl, Sophia had to carry the flower basket all the way down the stairs and down the aisle, which would be a big task for such a small girl.

The music that signaled them to go began to play, and Sophia counted to three in her head and began to walk. Behind her, Susan and Lucy counted to three before they descended after her. Analiese watched them go until they disappeared to the other side of the twirling grand staircase. Then she listened to their retreating footsteps.

"Are you ready?" Wilson asked, turning his head to look at his daughter. She nodded. "Are you sure? There's always time to stop this thing."

"I'm sure, dad." Analiese spotted tears in her father's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I just-I just don't want to see my little girl grow up," Wilson replied, his voice cracking.

"It's okay," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I'll come visit you whenever I can. And I'll bring Biff to visit you and Uncle Fredrick. I'll be such a good wife; I know you'll be proud of me."

"That's my big girl. You just grew up so fast," he said with a smile. "I love you, Ana. No matter what happens, you will always be my baby girl."

"I love you, too, daddy," Analiese whispered, her own eyes brimmed with tears. "Forever."

They embraced for a moment more and then Wilson looked at his watch. "Come on, Miss Welch. We're going to change your name before your husband runs away."

And with a laugh, Analiese took her father's arm and, on the count of three, they descended the stairs.

When Analiese reached the bottom of the staircase, she could barely believe her eyes. She could hardly recognize the Great Hall. The aisle was a long, red carpet. On all sides were eyes focused on her, and her only. The guests sat at round tables with white tablecloths laid across. The tablecloths had a nice, gold trim at the ends. All around, in streams hanging from windows and columns were lines of light pink flowers. On the carpet were the pink rose petals that Sophia had tossed. At the end of the carpet, on the opposite side of the room, were Analiese's friends.

She took in the people at the makeshift altar, all of whom were smiling welcomingly at her. To the left side were Susan, Lucy, Peighton, and little Sophia. On the right side were Edmund, carrying the rings, Caspian, and Peighton's seven-year-old son, Darren. Then, at the directly before Analiese's eyes was Aslan. Then, her eyes shifted to the left slightly, where she saw Peter standing.

His hands were behind his back, he stood with his back straight and chin high as only a king could. He wore dark brown trousers and boots, and a gold tunic with a red lion stitched onto the middle of it.

Wilson tapped his daughter's arm, signaling her to continue walking, and she did. Suddenly, her eyes met Peter's and for a moment, all she could see was him. It was if the world had stopped turning; nothing else mattered except for them. They were the only people in the room for a few glorious moments until Wilson stopped walking. Analiese stopped as well, and she realized she was standing before Aslan, who was standing in the middle of the two, long steps that led to the thrones.

Aslan glanced over at Caspian, gave a small nod, and Caspian stepped forward between Peter and Analiese. He faced the crowd as he spoke. "The grace of Aslan be with you," he said, raising his hands high.

"And also with you," the congregation replied from their seats. Caspian made a small hand motion, and then they all stood.

"Peter and Analiese have come to make their marriage vows in the presence of Aslan and of this congregation. Let us now witness their promise to each other and surround them with our prayers, giving thanks to the Emperor for the blessing of marriage and asking Him for His blessing upon them, so that they may be strengthened for their life together and nurtured in their love for Aslan. We rejoice that marriage is given by Aslan. Therefore, let marriage be held in honor by all," Caspian said.

Then he turned to Peter. "Peter, living in the promise of Aslan, joined by Him by baptism, will you give yourself to Analiese in love and faithfulness? Will you share your life with her in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, for better or for worse, and will you be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Analiese looked at Peter. His face was composed and he looked calm. "I will, with the help of Aslan."

Caspian turned to Analiese, looking her directly in the eye, before looking down to read out of the marriage book that contained everything he was supposed to say.

"Analiese, living in the promise of Aslan, joined in Him by baptism; will you give yourself to Peter in love and faithfulness? Will you share your life with him in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, for better or for worse, and will you promise to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will, with the help of Aslan," Analiese said, looking straight at her friend and trying to pretend she was back in the library practicing rather than actually saying her vows.

Caspian looked to the congregation. "Families, friends, and all those gathered here with Peter and Analiese, will you promise to support and care for them in their life together, to sustain and pray for them in times of trouble, to give thanks to them in times of joy, to honor the bonds of their covenant, and to affirm the love of Aslan reflected in their lives?"

"We will, with the help of Aslan," the congregation replied.

"Let us pray," Caspian said. The congregation and everyone at the front of the room bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Eternal Emperor, our creator and redeemer, as you gladdened the Battle of Beruna with your son Aslan, so bring joy to this wedding by His presence now. Look in favor upon Peter and Analiese and grant that they, rejoicing in your gifts, may at length celebrate the unending marriage feast with the Great Lion, who lives and reigns with you, one creator, now and forever. Amen."

Everyone in the room opened their eyes and raised their heads, and Caspian gave another hand motion telling the congregation to sit.

Out of the corner of her eye, Analiese saw Wilson moving and felt his arm slip from hers. He took hold of her hand and moved it until it touched something warm. She looked and saw that her father had just placed her hand into the large, warm hand of Peter. She glanced up and Peter met her gaze. However, the bride quickly looked away when Caspian motioned for Peter to begin his vows. But Analiese was the only thing he could look at.

"I take you, Analiese Welch, to be my wife from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come, and I promise to be faithful to you until death do us apart," Peter vowed, looking Analiese straight in the eyes. And as it was her turn to exchange her vows, she had no choice than to gaze into his deep, blue eyes.

"I take you, Peter Pevensie, to be my husband from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come, I promise to be faithful to you until death do us apart," Analiese vowed in response.

Analiese and Peter turned their heads to see Edmund coming forward with a red velvet pillow with two rings lying on it. One was a beautiful gold band with a light pink diamond stuck in a rectangular shape around the top section of it. This ring was for Analiese. The other was a gold ring of the same color with two lighter pink diamonds embedded in the top.

Edmund approached the couple with the pillow and stood before Caspian and between Peter and Analiese.

Caspian looked between the bride and groom and began to speak. "Bless these rings, Aslan; let they who wear them live in love and fidelity, and continue in your service all the days of their lives, through the Emperor Over the Sea. Amen."

Peter looked to Caspian, who nodded at the High King to continue, and proceeded to take Analiese's ring from the pillow. "Analiese," he said, "I give this ring as a symbol of my vow, with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of Aslan."

The blonde-haired king gently slipped the beautiful gold band onto Analiese's fourth finger on her left hand. She took in a sharp breath as his fingers brushed against her hand, leaving chills behind. Not knowing exactly what had just caused her to act that way, she shook her head slightly at herself to clear her thoughts.

Analiese slowly took the remaining ring from the pillow, and Edmund stepped back next to Peighton's son, Darren, as his job was done. The blonde-haired girl looked up at her soon-to-be-official-husband and said in a small, nervous voice, "Peter Pevensie, I give this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of Aslan."

She looked away from him and down at his hand as she slid the ring on the fourth finger of his left hand carefully and gently. She then took a step back from him.

"Peter and Analiese," Caspian continued speaking. Peter sure was getting tired of his talking. Hopefully, his voice would go out and Peter wouldn't have to hear his voice again for at least another couple of days, because after today, the High King was sure he'd have enough of Caspian's talking as he could possibly take. "by their promises before Aslan and in the presence of this assembly, have joined themselves to one another as husband and wife. Those whom Aslan has joined together, let no one separate."

Then the congregation said in unison, "Amen."

And suddenly, to Peter and Analiese's utter surprise and complete shock, Caspian announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Analiese could feel all eyes on them. The bride and groom stood in shock and horror, however, each staring into the other's wide eyes. Peter had prepared himself for this moment. He had no idea why in the world he was so surprised.

'You knew this would happen,' Peter thought. 'Just lean in and kiss her. Walk it through just like you did in the gardens.'

And so the High King leaned in slowly, one hand cupping her cheek and the other on her waist. His face inched closer and closer to hers and though he felt as if their lips would never touch, each movement brought him a lot closer. Finally, the groom's lips met the bride's, and they moved in a sweet, joyful kiss.

The kiss, it was so perfect, so wonderful, that for a moment, it actually gave Peter hope. For a fraction of a second, all worries left him. He felt as if he were floating in happiness. His troubles were eased and everything was right. It was that one moment of bliss that Peter lost himself in that caused confusion and frustration in both of them. So when Peter pulled away and his eyes met his wife's, he wasn't sure what to think. All he knew was she had kissed back.

There wasn't enough time to ponder, though. The crowd was watching. So Analiese grabbed Peter's hand and held it tight, turning each of their bodies to face the crowd as they cheered for the High King and his new wife. But the ceremony wasn't over yet.

"Now, with the greatest respect, the Great Lion Aslan has come to crown," Caspian announced, stepping aside to stand next to Darren, Wilson, and Edmund.

Aslan stepped forward to stand between Analiese and Peter. "Welcome, Narnians, Archenlanders, Tarkaans and Tarkheenas, Calormenes, Terebinthians, and others. We have gathered here today both to see the marriage of High King Peter and Lady Analiese, and also for the coronation of Lady Analiese.

"Narnia has been through many trials and much tragedy. There are many people who have ruled and helped this country that shall always be remembered: Digory Kirke, Polly Plummer, King Frank, Queen Helen, Queen Swanwhite, High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, Queen Lucy, Prince Cor of Archenland, Aravis Tarkheena, King Caspian X, Queen Avaline, and now we shall add one more." Aslan looked to the right. "Step forward, young Darren."

Darren walked over, carrying the same square, red velvet pillow that Edmund had held earlier, only this time the two wedding rings had been replaced by a pure gold tiara with tiny diamonds embedded into it.

Darren placed the tiara upon Analiese's head when she bowed it. "To the bright northern star, I give you High Queen Analiese... the Courteous."

There were shouts around the large room of, "Long live King Peter, long live Queen Susan, long live King Edmund, long live Queen Lucy, long live King Caspian, long live Queen Avaline," and the loudest of all, "Long live Queen Analiese!"

Analiese's smile grew wider and wider as she heard more people chanting her name, proud to have her as their queen. She was proud of herself, too. Who would have thought that such an ordinary girl would grow up to accomplish such great things?

00000000

The wedding and coronation ceremonies had ended two hours ago, and the reception party had begun directly after. All of the guests appeared to be having a great time, and as Peter watched his friends and family chat with the guests and entertain themselves, he smiled. He couldn't ask for a better wedding.

Peter stood in the corner of the room sipping red punch from a small glass. He leaned against the refreshment table as he looked around. He saw Avaline chatting with her old nurse from her princess days, Balmia, and her husband, Lord Jeffrey. A few feet from Avaline were Lucy and Trufflehunter, laughing at something Reepicheep had just said to her. Susan was eating a cookie and pretending to be interested in something one of the Bulgy Bears was telling her. She kept glancing around with a helpless expression on her face, wanting so badly for someone to interrupt the bear's blabber. Caspian was surrounded by women, all of whom were hoping he would marry them. He was the only king left that wasn't in a relationship, of course he would have hundreds of admirers. Peter chuckled to himself. _How are you liking being single now, Caspian? _Peter thought.

The High King looked to his right to see Edmund, who was looking around with a frown on his face. He was walking closer to Peter, searching the room all the time. When he finally approached his brother, he asked, "Have you seen Analiese?"

"No," Peter replied. His face was questioning. "Why?"

"They're about to have the first dance," Edmund said, continuing to look around.

"So?" Peter had no idea where Edmund was going with this.

"'So?' What do you mean, 'so'?"

"I mean, why do you need her for the first dance?" Peter asked.

"Susan didn't tell you?" Edmund raised an eyebrow when his brother looked at him quizzically. The Just King sighed. "The first dance of a wedding is always done by the bride and the groom."

Peter's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Can I fake an injury?"

"No, but I can give you one for free if you don't help me find your freaking wife!" Edmund said, exasperated.

"Fine," Peter said, taking a step back from his brother, just in case he was serious. "She's probably talking with her family or something."

"You aren't going to help me find her?" the dark-haired king asked.

"No," Peter replied, crossing his arms. "I'm enjoying my punch." He gestured to the glass of red juice in his hand.

Edmund glared at the High King. "Fine, you can stand here and twiddle your thumbs now. But you're _going_ to regret it when the best man's speech comes around."

Peter raised both eyebrows. "Is that a threat?"

"No, that's a promise." And then Edmund disappeared into the crowd to find Analiese.

It was five, short minutes later when Caspian made his way to where the musicians were and announced that everyone needed to clear off the dance floor for the bride and groom's first dance. Peter wasn't happy about it, but when he saw his wife standing in the corner, pausing her conversation with a guest to listen, he reluctantly made his way over to her.

He held out his hand to her wordlessly, and she graciously took it. Peter led Analiese to the dance floor, where the lights were shining on them and all eyes were watching. Music began playing, and Peter placed his unoccupied hand on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder.

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

Peter moved himself to the music, leading Analiese as well. He didn't know what song was playing; he'd never heard it, but he knew he'd like it just by those first three lines. It fit tonight perfectly.  
_  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Analiese followed Peter's lead. She had always been a fairly good dancer, so it wasn't too hard to pick up on what he was doing. She listened to the lyrics of the song, too, and was reminded of the night she met Peter.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me_

That moment when Peter had begun walking toward Analiese at the ball was one terrifying encounter. Analiese had had no idea what he had wanted when he first approached.

_The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Peter leaned forward to whisper in Analiese's ear. "Does this song sound like a first-hand account to you?" he asked in a whisper.

Analiese chuckled and nodded. It did sound a lot like the day they met at the Pevensies' return ball.  
_  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Peter sped up the pace of their dancing as the song sped up, then slowed back down once the second verse of the song began.

_The lingering question kept me up  
2 a.m. who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Peter chuckled to himself. That entire verse sounded exactly like him. Except when Analiese did knock on his door that one night when she needed her cloak, he had more than enough courage to say, 'I was enchanted to meet you.' As a matter of fact, his courage led him to kiss her, which led to nothing but trouble in their relationship. The smile was wiped from his face.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Analiese looked up into Peter's blue eyes. It was like a sea of blue, the color blue that the ocean theoretically was, washed over her when her eyes met his. Yes, this night was flawless. And if she didn't have to stay at the palace after the reception was over late that night, she would have gone home and danced around all alone in joy.

_This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

The lyrics made Analiese think back to when Peter went off on her at the end of the ball, and how she wanted so badly to make it up to him, and to make him happy. And then there was that day in the gardens where they had their first kiss. Directly after the kiss, they had had to go, and had gone their separate ways. Analiese had gone home and immediately ran up to her bedroom, where she had locked the door, sank to the ground against it, and simply smiled for what seemed like hours because she couldn't wait to see Peter again.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Peter thought back to when he asked Analiese if she was in love with anyone else. He knew that it was wrong to hope for it, but he couldn't help but pray that she had no one else in her life.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

The song ended, and looking at Analiese, her hair, her smile, her eyes, he couldn't help what he did next. He slowly leaned in, taking the hand that held hers and holding it up to their shoulders. Using the hand that rested on her waist, he pulled her closer to him. Within seconds, his lips were on hers.

When their lips first met, Analiese's eyes widened in surprise. But as she felt the soft, warm, loving lips on her, her green eyes fluttered closed and the arm that rested on Peter's shoulder gently crept around until it reached the back of his neck. All around was cheering and applause, and when Peter let Analiese go, neither felt any regret. The blonde-haired bride knew she wasn't in love with her husband, but she somehow couldn't find any reason that she wouldn't like the kiss.

The newly-weds cleared off the dance floor and other couples soon filled it up again. Peter and Analiese, instead of dancing to another song, sat down across from each other at one of the circular tables and watched. After a few minutes, Peter asked, "You're not mad?"

"Mad at what?" she asked, looking at him.

"Mad at what happened back there." He pointed over his shoulder at the dance floor.

"No, why would I be mad?"

Peter felt as if she were avoiding what he was talking about. "Um, I kissed you."

"Uh huh."

"And you kissed back."

"Yeah."

"And you don't like me."

"So?" she asked.

"So, most people don't kiss somebody back if they don't like the person kissing them," Peter explained. He thought back to what he had just said and rolled his eyes when his words didn't make any sense.

Analiese had been watching the people on the dance floor again, but suddenly turned to look him in the eye. "Where did you get that from?"

"Get what from?"

"That I didn't like you," she replied, getting irritated with their pointless questions and confusion.

"Um, I kind of got that from you," Peter said.

"Peter, I never said I didn't like you. I only said I didn't love you." She paused, and when he said nothing, she continued. "You can't honestly tell me that you expected I'd fall in love with you the moment I saw you. Come on, Peter, we both know that love doesn't work like that. You have to give me time, okay?"

Peter nodded, looking away. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew her eyes were on him.

"Peter," Analiese said in a soft voice. He looked over at her in answer. "Give me some time."

He nodded, and Analiese sighed. Peter wasn't exactly the patient type.

00000000

"King Edmund," a woman said, and Edmund turned to see a Calormene girl standing behind him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm Lady Morgana from Calormen. I saw you standing here alone and was wondering if you'd like to chat with me," she replied.

"That's very nice of you," Edmund said. "Of course I would." He led her over to the refreshments table. Peter and Analiese had already cut the gigantic vanilla cake, and there was some left, so they both took a slice.

"This cake is really good, don't you think?" he asked, taking another bite. Of course he was using a fork; he was king, not an animal.

"Yes, it is, my King," Morgana responded politely, taking a much smaller, more polite bite of her piece of cake than Edmund had.

"Correction: it's not really good, it's delicious!" He smiled and took another huge bite. It smeared light pink frost on his nose and all over his mouth. Morgana laughed as he grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped it off, then balled up the napkin and tossed it into the trash can from five feet away. Edmund couldn't care less about how this made him look to other people. You see, as long as there was good food in front of him, you could expect the Just King to be completely manner-less monster until it was gone.

"Susan always scolds me for eating like such a pig, but I never listen. I don't really care how others think of me, because deep down inside, somewhere in every man is a horrible, savage beast that wants so badly to spill spaghetti sauce all over his shirt and smear it in, to stuff a huge slice of cake down his throat in one bite, and to chug twenty cans of orange soda in row. For some men, that side of them is hidden deep inside. For others, such as myself, we tend to show it in everything we do."

Morgana laughed. "Well, I admire the fact that you're not afraid of others' opinions about you. That something that many people struggle with, your Majesty."

"Yup, and that's why Susan scolds me. She thinks that everyone should bow down to people's opinions like slaves so they don't think badly of us. And you know what I say to her?"

"What, my King?"

Edmund leaned in to whisper in Morgana's ear. "Bite me." He pulled away to gauge his companion's reaction and smiled when he saw her fighting a laugh.

"You can laugh if you want, milady," he told her, and she immediately burst into laughter.

When she was done, she looked at the Just King. "And you don't have to call me 'milady' or anything. Just 'Morgana' is fine."

"Okay, Morgana," he smiled, "you have to call me 'Edmund.'"

"But I just met you, your Majesty."

"And I just met you, yet you told me to call you by your first name," he retorted.

"But that's different. You're a king and I'm-"

"A kind woman who needs to be quiet before I send her to the dungeons."

Morgana's mouth immediately snapped shut and her eyes widened in fear. Edmund began to laugh hysterically.

"Y-you thought I was going to lock you in the d-dungeons?" he asked, still laughing.

"Yes, King Edmund," she replied, her voice shaky and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" he demanded jokingly.

"To not to, but what-?"

"Morgana, I was just kidding with you. I'm not going to throw you in the dungeons. As a matter of fact, I don't even know where in this humongous palace the dungeon is!" With the last sentence, Edmund opened his arms wide to show how large Cair Paravel was.

"Okay, okay," the Calormene girl said, laughing. They both watched the people around them having fun, chatting, and dancing. "Have you danced with Queen Avaline tonight?" she asked.

Edmund's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-yes, w-what makes you ask?" he stuttered out.

"Oh, nothing. I just haven't seen you talk to her once this evening," Morgana replied, shrugging.

Edmund looked down at his feet. The party was going to end sooner than later, and he probably should find Avaline. He really hadn't made eye contact nor had he spoken a word to her for the past couple of days. Ever since their big fight, she had ignored him and he had been too afraid to talk to her. He didn't know why he was afraid, but he was. It was almost as if he felt he'd lose her if he tried to apologize again. But deep down inside, he knew that he'd already lost her.

"Edmund," Morgana whispered, taking a step closer to him and resting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he replied. He saw her disbelieving expression and said, "Really."

"Then why don't I believe you?" she asked. It wasn't an accusing tone, but one of sincere care.

"Because it's really not okay," he said, sinking to the ground and leaning against the wall next to the refreshment table.

"You can talk to me, you know," Morgana said, sitting down on the white marble floor next to him. She sat on her knees so as not to be unladylike.

"Well, Avaline and I have been fighting lately. She hasn't even looked at me in nearly a week now. It's killing me."

"Why won't she talk to you?"

"Because I admitted that I made a mistake," Edmund replied, thinking back to the note he had left on his pillow for her. She must have been so hurt when she read it. He had never in his life seen her act like this toward him, or anybody else either, for that matter. If anyone found out what had happened, it would draw the entire monarchy of Narnia apart. As the Just King, Edmund vowed that he wouldn't let that happen. For his country.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said gently.

"No, it's fine. It's just that me and Avaline did something that we both knew was wrong before it even happened. I could've stopped, we could still be happy now... oh Aslan, I'm such an idiot!" he cried. He put his head in his hands and rested them on his knees, which were pulled up to his chest.

"Shhh," Morgana soothed. "You're not an idiot. Everybody makes mistakes. It's not like you've committed some major sin or anything."

"But I have," he said, face still covered.

"No, you haven't. What you did can't be that bad."

"But it is." He heard her silence and looked up, into her eyes. "I did... _'that'_." She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, exactly what you think."

"Edmund, she loves you, she'll forgive you."

"No," he whispered. "She told me she hated me."

"That's just something girls say when they're upset. She doesn't really hate you. Talk it out later. If it's been almost a week like you said, she's had enough time to think it through and cool off. Maybe she's already mentally forgiven you but is waiting for you to make the first move." They sat in silence for a few minutes while Edmund pondered this, then she spoke again. "It's time for me to go, but I've had a wonderful time. If you ever need to talk to me again, I'll be glad to write you."

"Why can't you just come visit me here?" Edmund asked.

"It's a long way to come here all the way from Calormen, Edmund. But since me and Queen Analiese have become friends, when I visit her next, I will be sure to see you."

"Promise?" he said hopefully.

"Promise," Morgana answered, a small smile on her lips. "I have to go. Good luck." And with that said, she was gone.

00000000

And so the seven monarchs ended the reception party on a much better note than they had before. It almost seemed as if the wedding had brought them together instead of tearing them apart, as they all thought it would.

Analiese and Peter were talking to each other again.

Edmund was going to apologize to Avaline, and was given hope by his new friend.

Lucy had met a new friend as well, Duke Camden of Durham.

Susan had been successful in her wedding planning.

Caspian had been flattered by hundreds of female admirers.

Yes, it seemed that the High King's marriage was indeed the start of something new.

-

**A/N: I loved this chapter! It was so... I don't know. But everything is all better now, thank goodness. I didn't think I could write two angry couples at a time for much longer. So now it's one down, one more to go. Things are starting to pick up with this chapter. Edmund has finally met Morgana. Peter and Analiese are happy, or happier at least, than they were before. I don't know about you all, but I'm getting excited!**

OMG, my friend texted me yesterday morning and told me that William Moseley talked to her on Instagram! HOLY COW!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**By, the way, speaking of reviews, I should get times ten the amount of reviews I normally get. You know why? Because this chapter was freaking 8,100 words long starting here! Literally, I'm not even kidding. And the word document says it's twenty-four pages long. Do you people understand that? I could've spit this chapter into three different chapters if I wrote the amount I normally did, which is around 2500-3000 words, but I didn't, because I love you all and I didn't want to make you suffer while waiting for the rest. And plus, I just had my birthday a week or so ago. So yeah, REVIEWS x10 PLEASE! I love you people!**


	13. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

**A/N: I can't believe that this story has gone by so fast! We're almost halfway through the entire plotline now! Hmm, I guess I'll have to prolong that. Watch out, folks, because when I prolong a plot, it only means trouble. Also, I'd like to apologize to all of you Suspian fans. The past few chapters have been hectic for me, what with Peter and Analiese and Edmund and Avaline taking up so much. I was going to have a Suspian moment last chapter, but it was wayyy too long already!**

OMG, just now, it just came to me. Edmund and Avaline's couple name! Get this... Edaline; it even sounds amazing! :D Review and tell me if you like it. Unfortunately, I've got nothing for Peter and Analiese. Tell me if you think of anything;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. I do own Avaline, Balmia, Jeffrey, Darren, Sophia, Peighton, Wilson, Analiese, Biff, Morgana, John. Wow, I had no idea I had that many OCs! I probably should cut down on that...  


"Susan, are you sure he won't mind?" Analiese asked. "I mean, we aren't exactly on the best of terms, and I don't want to make it any worse by accident."

Susan stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and Analiese stopped beside her. "Analiese, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Susan raised an eyebrow. "You and Peter have been acting strangely around each other lately, and something has obviously happened. You used to be the best of friends, only a few weeks ago, actually. Now, you don't even look at each other!"

Analiese looked down, rubbing her arm nervously. She didn't answer; the two girls were silent. Then, Susan spoke again.

"An, I'm worried about Peter. He's never acting so... strange. It's not like he's in shock or anything, he's just quiet. And when he feels an emotion, it isn't displayed strongly like it used to be; it barely comes across his face. It's scaring us," the Gentle Queen said worriedly.

The blonde-haired queen looked up at her in surprise. "_Us?_" Susan gave her a confused look. "Who else has noticed?"

"All of us, pretty much. Edmund, Avaline, Caspian, me, Biff... I'm surprised that you haven't noticed, you being his close friend and all," Susan replied, her voice getting lower in suspicion at the end.

"I don't know, I guess I'm pretty out of it myself."

"Analiese, please. He's my brother and it hurts me to see him so closed off," Susan pleaded. "It's bad enough that Ed is acting like he is, but Peter? Something is definitely wrong."

The Courteous Queen sighed. "I'll tell you in the morning, okay? I just need to talk to him before I say anything," Analiese said warily.

"Promise?" Susan asked.

"I promise," she answered. "Now where is my new room?" She gave her sister-in-law a smile.

The two queens continued walking on their trip to Peter's bedroom. When they finally reached it, Susan raised her hand to knock on the door, but Analiese placed a nervous hand on hers. The Gentle Queen gave her friend a questioning look.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Analiese asked.

"Positive." Susan began to raise her hand to knock on the door again, but she was stopped again by her blonde-haired friend yelling, "Wait!"

Susan gave a huff of exasperation. "Honestly, An, what are you so worried about?! He doesn't bite!"

"I'm afraid he won't want me in there," she said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Peter really likes you, Analiese. He isn't going to kick you out. You're one of his best friends, and if there's one thing I know about my brother, it's that he would never let a friend down. And you two sleeping in the same bed isn't going to change that."

Analiese nodded, and Susan let the words sink in before speaking again, now in a more cheerful manner. "Ready?"

The nineteen-year-old nodded again as her sister-in-law knocked on the High King's door. She wasn't sure what to expect when he opened it, nor how to act when they were finally left alone. Her nerves were running high, and the fact that she would be sleeping in a bed with a husband she wasn't in love with frightened her.

In a few seconds, the large, wooden door opened and a young man with messy hair stood in the doorway. "Oh," he said, his tired face turning into a smile. "I wasn't expecting you so early."

"We gave you more than enough time to shower before we got here, so it's your own fault that you haven't yet," Susan replied, looking over her brother's messy tunic that he had changed into after the reception party. "Plus, it's two in the morning. I'm sure that Analiese is exhausted, so you'd better hurry so she has time to shower before bed, also. But now you'll have to wait until we can get Analiese settled."

Peter's eyes darted to his wife. He took in the pink and gold-trimmed under-dress that went with her wedding gown. She had taken off the white gown due to the weight of the fabric, and now stood in the sleeveless under-dress. Nerves made his face turn red with both embarrassment and worry. "Um, come on in, then."

He moved to the side to make room for the two young women to enter. Peter turned to quietly shut the door, and when he turned around, he found Susan lounging on one of the dark red armchairs. Analiese stood awkwardly next to her, looking at the floor.

"Um, Analiese, you can sit down if you want," Peter said, motioning to the other armchair, which sat in front of the fireplace across from the other. It felt weird asking her to sit there That was his chair.

Nonetheless, she gave a shy, "Thank you," and sat down. She held her back straight and sat politely, which was the exact opposite of how Susan was sitting, or laying, rather. She laid sideways on the chair, her head hanging off the back off the left arm. Her knees were bent and her legs hung off the end of the right arm. She lounged comfortably on the extra chair, which she had brought in the room as soon as she found out Peter and Analiese were engaged. Susan had wanted Analiese to have a place to sit before the fire just as Peter did in their bedroom.

"So," Susan said, "Go ahead."

Peter looked at his sister quizzically. "What?"

"Go ahead and take your shower," Susan replied, nodding toward the bathroom door.

"But Analiese-" Peter began.

"I'll stay with her. She probably wants some help getting around in here, anyway." Susan paused. "Now go!"

Peter opened his mouth to object again, but the Gentle Queen made a loud, scolding noise that made her older brother turn around and walk to the bathroom without another word.

The two queens watched him go and waited until they heard water running in the bathroom to talk. "I'll show you where everything is," the twenty-year-old Golden Age queen said, standing up and moving over to a fuzzy-glass door. You could see that it was glass, but it was impossible to see anything but blurry colors through it. It was a smart door for a closet, where people didn't want to be seen while changing. Susan gestured to it before saying, "This is the closet."

She opened the doors and allowed Analiese to enter first. The newly-crowned queen stepped in and opened her mouth in a smile of amazement. She stood in the middle of the huge, stylish closet, spinning in circles as she took in her surroundings. To her left were her clothes, to the right were Peter's, though he had one tiny rack and Analiese had the entire wall's length. On the back wall directly across from the glass double doors were white drawers with silver knobs attached to the wall. Analiese pulled one out and found various undergarments for herself. Curious, she pulled the drawer beneath that one. She blushed profusely when she discovered Peter's undergarments in the drawer rather than her own.

"Oops," she muttered, closing the drawer quickly and staring into space for a few moments in embarrassment. She heard Susan laughing from behind her. "What?"

"He's your husband, you don't have to be embarrassed when you see his underwear," Susan replied, still laughing.

"Well, I would rather us not see each other's private things at all, but-"

At this, Susan broke into a loud round of guffaws, holding her sides tightly and bending over at the waist. She had her eyes closed tightly, and tears from her laughter rolled down her cheeks.

"Susan?" Analiese asked. She walked the few steps over to the Gentle Queen and tapped her shoulder. "Susan, what's wrong?!"

"You-you said p-private things!" Susan gasped out.

"What?" It only took Analiese a few moments to understand what she meant. "Susan! That's horrible!"

"s-sorry! I g-guess I've been hanging out w-with Ed too much!"

And Susan was right. Edmund was the perverted man in the family. Directly after the Pevensies had returned from Narnia the first time, he had been given "the talk." His health teacher at the all-boys school that he and Peter attended had taught the class all about the reproductive system and puberty and such. That made for one heck of an awkward situation when he got home from school that day.

...  
"So, how was school today, everyone?" Mrs. Pevensie had asked at dinner. She passed a dish of sweet potatoes to her eldest son, who was seated in front of her at the dinner table.

"Oh, it was great, mother!" Susan had exclaimed. She had only just turned sixteen then, and she always had a nice gossip story to share with the family over a meal. "Sammie asked Benjamin if he would go to the girl's choice dance with her, but he rejected her because he's going with Kelly."

"How is that a good thing?" Edmund asked sarcastically.

"Because, silly!" Susan giggled, turning to face her brother, who sat to her left, and pinching his cheek.

"Ow, let go," he grumbled, jerking away from his older sister and rubbing his cheek.

"Susan, why do you think it good that Benjamin rejected Samantha? I don't think it's very nice of him at all," Mrs. Pevensie said.

"Because, mother!" Susan exclaimed excitedly. "It turned out that he lied to Sammie because he really wanted to go with me and he was planning on asking me. But I-"

"I thought you didn't like Benjamin," Edmund commented.

"I don't," Susan replied, slowly becoming more and more confused.

"Then why are you going to the dance with him?"

"If you would let me finish, you would find out!" Susan gave a huff of exasperation, then smiled and continued with her story. "As I was saying, Benjamin was planning on asking me, even though it's supposed to be the girls asking the boys. But I really wanted to ask Henry to go with me. I knew that he had been holding out and had kindly declined all invitations so far because he was holding out for someone special, but no one knew who it was, so I decided to give it a shot. Well, right when I walked up to him, Benjamin walked up to me and asked me to go with him. But Henry heard and turned around and told Benjamin that he was taking me already. I was very confused because I knew for a fact that I hadn't asked him yet, but as soon as Ben turned to leave, Henry asked me if I wanted to go with him, and of course I said yes. So now I'm going to the dance with Henry!"

Susan finished her story with as much energy as she had begun it with, but when she ended it, you could hear a pin drop in the dining room. No one spoke a single word.

From next to Peter, everyone heard a tiny yawn, and they all looked to see Lucy with her eyes closed, mouth open wide, and hand covering it. When she returned to normal, she looked at her sister. "That was a good story, Susan. I like Henry."

"I do, too," Susan smiled.

"Ugh!" Edmund exclaimed." Why does everyone have to be so obsessed with the opposite gender? I mean, it's disgusting!"

"What are you saying, Ed?" Peter asked suspiciously. He was ready to fight Edmund and smack some sense into him High-King-style if his brother declared he was gay.

"I'm saying, you all do know the step after liking someone, right? Then there's love. And then, there's-" Edmund couldn't finish his sentence. He shuddered at the memory of his health class that day.

"Oh..." Susan, Peter, and Mrs. Pevensie said at the same time. It was obvious that they now understood what the youngest Pevensie man was talking about.

And from there on out, Edmund Pevensie had been the perverted Pevensie brother. Well, there's always one out of the bunch that turns out a little wacky.

"Yes, well, you probably need to stop that," was all Analiese said in response.

00000000

It had been ten minutes since Susan had shown Analiese around, and the Gentle Queen decided to head to her own bedroom to go to bed. So Analiese stood in her new bedroom alone with only the sound of the steady rhythm of the shower's water in the bathroom to soothe her. She was standing by the tiny bookshelf, which held some of Peter's personal books that he didn't want put in the library, and was scanning the book titles for any that she recognized.

After a few more minutes of this, Analiese gave a big yawn. 'I'm tired, and I need to go to sleep. I'll just go get a nightgown and get in bed and deal with Peter in the morning,' she thought.

So she went over to the double doors of the closet, opened them, and stepped inside. She made sure to close the doors behind her, though she didn't know why. After all, with how long he had taken so far, it wasn't like Peter was coming out any time soon.

Analiese made her way over to the rack and the far end of her side of the closet, where her nightgowns hung on hangers. She looked through the rack, examining each one of the nightgowns. It seemed to her that Susan had had each one custom made by only the finest seamstress in all of Narnia, and maybe even the neighboring countries. There were pink, blue, yellow, purple, and all different colored nightgowns before her. All of the colors were very light, almost light someone had lightly shaded coloring on paper with a colored pencil. But they were all very pretty.

The Courteous Queen chose a nightgown at random and held it up to herself. It seemed to fit just right. It had long, puffy sleeves three small buttons that ended where the nightgown gathered right underneath the bust. The length was only to right at the top of her knee, which was scandalous in itself. Analiese had picked the light purple nightgown.

With a sigh, she undid her hair, combing through it with her fingers to undo the braids. Then, she reached behind her to unzip the golden zipper on the back of her under-dress. Sliding it over her head and placing it in the laundry basket, she then reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a clean pair of underwear. She was just about to slide the nightgown over her head when she heard a rustling outside the closet door. She turned around just in time to see Peter walking in, a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body.

Peter's eyes met Analiese's and they both froze in shock. Peter was only wearing a towel around him, and Analiese had on her undergarments but was clutching the nightgown in front of her.

"Ex-excuse me, I didn't know you were occupying the room. I'll be in the bedroom while you change," Peter said, and it was obvious that he was embarrassed at having walked in on her.

Once the door was shut behind him, Analiese quickly pulled the nightgown over her head, put her hair into a loose ponytail to sleep in, and stepped out of the room.

"You can go in now. Sorry about before," she said once she was in the bedroom. Peter only nodded and walked to the closet, shutting the door behind him. Analiese couldn't help but think of her husband. When he walked in on her, she had gotten a clear look at his well-built abs and the muscles of his arms. She had always been more attracted to the well-built men than the men with little or no muscle, but then again, what girl wasn't?

When Peter came back into the bedroom, he wore a thin, white night-tunic with plaid pajama pants.

"I've never seen trousers like that," Analiese commented. "Where did you get them?"

Peter looked at her in surprise. He hadn't been expecting her to say much, and him walking in on her was sure to make it awkward between them, but it seemed she didn't have any trouble getting back on track. "Uh," he began. "They're called pants. In England, we wear these pants and button-up, matching tops with them to sleep in. We call them pajamas."

"Pajamas?" Analiese said slowly, tasting the word on her tongue. Peter nodded to tell her she said it right. "Are they comfortable?"

"Yes, very comfortable. That's actually why I still wear them here. Even in the Golden Ages, I disliked wearing trousers to bed. They were so stiff. But I hadn't brought any pajamas here with me, so I had to suffer. But when we got transported here this time around, I had a full suitcase packed with me," Peter explained. There was silence, and then, "It's really late, or early, rather. We don't need to be sleeping in any later than we have to in the morning, so let's go to bed."

Analiese nodded and watched as Peter unmade the bed, then placed a clean, soft blanket on top of the sheets. He gestured to the bed, and she walked over to it.

"Thanks," she said. The Courteous Queen received a nod in response.

Peter walked into the closet, and Analiese was beginning to wonder what he was doing when he came out with a pillow and a blanket.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he laid the pillow on the chair and spread the blanket over it.

"Preparing to sleep."

"Um, the bed is over here," she told him with confusion on her face.

"I know; you're sleeping there."

"Yes, but so are you."

"No, I'm not." He saw her confused features and said, "Look, I know you're my wife and all, but we're not in love. Don't you think that it would be a little strange if we shared a bed?"

Understanding flooded his wife's face. "Oh," she said quietly. They sat in silence for a few moments, each going over the pros and cons of sleeping on the chair and sleeping on the bed, until Analiese said, "I'll sleep in the chair."

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

"I'll sleep on the chair." Her husband stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "It makes sense, if you think about it. It's your room, and your bed. Plus, you're the High King. You shouldn't have to make room for me. It's my fault that I'm even here right now."

"How is this your fault?" he said incredulously.

"If I had just accepted Lord John's marriage proposal, wouldn't even be in this room right now. We wouldn't even have met each other, I'd bet."

"Analiese, it's not your fault. I want you to fully understand that, okay? And I'm sleeping over here, and I will for the rest of my life, if I have to. Now, I'm going to sleep."

And so Peter blew out the candle on the bookshelf, stomped out the fire in the fireplace, and the High King and his High Queen lost themselves to fatigue.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

**A/N: You know, I've always wondered why people have writer's block. One minute you have your entire story in your head, just waiting to be written out, and the next, you're wondering, 'What was that big fight going to be about again?' or, 'Who's marrying who?' Anyways, I wrote this chapter as a filler chapter, in a way. It's basically just what happened the day after the wedding and Analiese giving Edmund advice about Avaline. Oh yeah! For all you Suspian fans, here's some for ya! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.  


Analiese woke to the sound of water running in the bathroom. She moved into a sitting position on the huge bed, pulling her legs beside her. Her first thought was, _Maybe I should be taking a shower soon_, which then led to, _Why is Peter in the shower? He washed last night._

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and a faun came out of it, her back to Analiese as she quietly closed the door back. When the faun turned around, she was shocked to find Analiese staring back at her.

"My-my Queen," the female faun said, bowing. "My apologies. I did not mean to wake her Highness." She bit her lip nervously.

"It's fine, I needed to wake up anyway. Peter is already awake, apparently, so I suppose I should be, too," Analiese replied kindly.

"Y-yes, your Majesty, he left for breakfast nearly three hours ago. That clock over there," the faun pointed to a clock on the dresser, "says it is eleven o'clock in the morning."

"Oh," Analiese said quietly. "I suppose I should get ready for lunch, then."

"Actually, my Queen, the High King has requested that you meet him in the library as soon as you are dressed. I'm supposing he wants to speak to you alone." The faun paused. "I thought it was so sweet how he kissed you after your first dance yesterday evening. I can tell that he really loves you."

Analiese was taken aback. "N-No, i-it's not like that. He doesn't—" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, wondering if she was supposed to keep up the act in front of everybody. Did everyone truly think that Peter was in love with her?

"I-I mean, do you really think so?" the Courteous Queen asked.

"Yes, your Majesty. Now, go ahead and get dressed, for King Peter awaits you in the library."

00000000

A half hour later, Analiese stood before the long mirror on the back of the bathroom door, wondering if Susan could've gone any farther with the preparations. The first thing that Analiese saw when she walked into the closet was a long, white dress made of pearls with little diamonds in the neckline with silver stitching and a hem of the same thing. The second dress she saw was a red-violet-colored dress with rubies along the hem, neckline, and scattered over the top.

So far, Analiese had not set her eyes upon a dress that was even slightly casual. It was made apparent to her that the last thing Susan wanted was for people to notice herself, Lucy, and Avaline more than Analiese, therefore giving her a great reason to have such extravagant gowns made. Nonetheless, the nineteen-year-old had chosen the red dress with the rubies on it. She had turned around to walk out when a yellow piece of parchment caught her eye. Picking it up, she read it.

_Analiese-  
Susan asked me to tell you to try and match your accessories accordingly. I'm not quite sure what that means, but 'm sure that you do. She also wanted to let you know that if you have any trouble doing your hair yourself, ask one of the dryads to help you. There's a cherry blossom tree just outside our bedroom window, and the dryad there is great at doing hair, Susan says.  
I expect the faun told you I'm waiting in the library.  
-Peter  
_  
Analiese smiled down at Peter's small, careless cursive. It wasn't sloppy and unreadable like Edmund's, but it wasn't exactly neat, either. However, of the three kings, Caspian's was probably the best with penmanship. But Analiese loved Peter's handwriting. It made her feel... happy, in a strange way that she couldn't describe.

So when she opened the jewelry box, she picked out nothing but two bobby pins with tiny rubies embedded in them and pinned her straight, blonde hair back. She then chose some flats that matched her dress, slipped them on, and was about to walk out of the door to find Peter when she remembered her wedding ring. She ran back into the bedroom, snatched it off her night stand, slid it on her finger, and went back into the hallway.

To her surprise, Analiese found Edmund walking quickly down the corridor just in front of her. "Edmund," she called out, waving with a smile when he turned around.

"Oh, good afternoon, Analiese," he greeted. Analiese walked over to where he stood a few feet in front of her. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, I did. Peter's bed is much softer than the guest room bed!"

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "You... slept... in the same bed as him?"

"No, no, no!" Analiese exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Then how—?"

"Edmund, your brother is much nicer than you give him credit for. He slept in one of the armchairs so I would get to sleep comfortably on the bed. He even told me that he'd do it for the rest of his life if he had to. You really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, though."

"I won't next time. Trust me, I really would rather have not had the mental image I got just then,?" the Just King said with a shudder.

"Perv," Analiese said, happily flicking her new brother on the head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, running to catch up with the High Queen, who had begun to walk again. "So where are you headed?"

"To the library. Peter sent a faun to tell me he was waiting for me there."

"Oh," Edmund paused before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "Analiese, I need to ask you something."

"Okay," she replied, matching his quiet tone.

"Not here!" He took his sister-in-law's hand and led her down a dark corridor that she had never seen before.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in the corridor that leads to the north tower. It's not used anymore, actually, all of the rooms on it are deserted and the servants believe it's haunted, so we can talk and not be overheard."

"Well, go ahead and tell me what you want to tell me," Analiese said.

"You have to promise that you will repeat what I am about to tell you to no one. Not even Peter." Analiese nodded in agreement. "Okay. Well, me and Avaline have been fighting for a while now, and we haven't even been able to look at each other for days. She won't listen when I try to apologize, and-"

"Wait, apologize for what?" she asked.

"Hold on, I'm getting there."

"Sorry," Analiese apologized.

"It's fine. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, so whenever I say I'm sorry, she doesn't listen. I think she's still upset about me admitting that what we did was a mistake, but even then I apologized. She told me that we didn't do anything wrong and that if I really loved her then I would believe that, too, but I somehow can't find it in me to think so when I ruined her life"

"What do you mean?"

"Take a guess, An."

Analiese gasped, her eyes wide. "Y-You mean—?"

Edmund nodded sadly. "And I have no idea what I can do to make it up to her."

"Edmund, you took away from her something that she can never get back. There is nothing in this world that is worth as much as a girl's innocence and purity. But if you really want to make it up to her, there's nothing you can do but give her time."

"But-"

"Ed, you're a smart boy, and I'm sure you can figure out what the right thing to do here is. The best thing to do is just give her time to think about what she did. And when she's ready, she'll come to you."

"But Lady Morgana told me to apologize."

"Are you going to listen to Lady Morgana, or are you going to listen to me, Ed? Because there's only one way that you're going to get Avaline back, and it's by waiting. Trust me," Analiese said.

Edmund nodded.

"Now go find your sisters and Caspian. I'm sure they can distract you from Avaline," Analiese told him, patting his shoulder. She was watching him go when she suddenly called his name. The Just King turned around to look at her questioningly. "I love you."

The nineteen-year-old king smiled at her before walking away to find his family and friends.

00000000

"Caspian!" Susan called from across the library. She knew he was on the other side of the gigantic room somewhere, hidden by the large bookshelves.

"Yes, milady?" he asked, coming up behind her and tapping her shoulder gently.

"Ah!" Susan screamed, spinning around to find Caspian's face only inches away from hers. They froze, looking into each other's eyes. She saw the smirk of satisfaction on his lips, proud that he had successfully scared the Gentle Queen. His lips, Susan could kiss them all day if he'd let her.

The dark-haired queen's face grew beet red, and so did Caspian's, for he was secretly thinking the same thing as Susan. Though, unlike her feelings, he only stared at her mouth because... well, he didn't really know why. But it wasn't love. He could never, ever allow himself to be in love. No, that simply wouldn't work. So as they scrambled away from each other in embarrassment, he couldn't help but watch as she looked down at her lap and bit her lip.

Caspian chuckled. "Did I scare you, Susan?"

Susan looked up at him. "What do you think?" she asked with a smile.

"I think you need better hearing. These boots make such a loud noise, a deaf man could hear me coming up behind him!" Caspian replied jokingly.

"I'll get you back for that," she warned after playfully slapping his arm.

"Not if I don't get you back first."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, but it was too late, for the Dissentient King already had his hands on her sides, tickling her. She giggled and writhed, trying to slither her way out of his grasp.

"You can never escape the wrath of Caspian X!" Caspian announced joyfully, a large smile on his face as he moved to tickle her stomach.

"Caspian, no!" Susan squealed. "No!" She continued laughing.

"I see that's your sweet spot," he said, removing his hands from her body. "I'll have to use that against you someday."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see."

"So you're going to tickle me again?" she asked, both fear and joy in her eyes.

"Not now-unless you want me to," he grinned at her. He loved how close he and Susan had become over the time they had known each other. The Pevensies had returned to Narnia nearly six months ago now and though they still had no idea why they had been sent back, especially since the eldest of the four were never meant to return, Caspian was glad they had.

"No, please don't," Susan replied with a smile. "I'd like to save a little bit of laughter for later," she joked.

"If you say so." Caspian shrugged. They sat in silence for a moment, simply smiling at each other. "Say, would you like to go for a walk with me later, after lunch?"

Susan's smile dropped from her face in surprise. She couldn't quite grasp the fact that Caspian was asking her out for a walk. The Dissentient King was beginning to worry that she didn't want to, so he continued his offer.

"And we can take a walk through town and shop for a bit, then go to the cliffs and have a picnic overlooking the beach. We can bring whatever food you want for the picnic, and we don't have to go to all those places. I mean, it's your choice and—"

"Shhh," Susan hushed, placing a finger to his lips. She loved how soft they were against her skin. "I would love to. But I'm afraid neither of us can have a picnic this evening. If you remember, Lucy wants us to all eat together tonight for Analiese's first dinner at home, married to Peter."

"That's right," he nodded, remembering Lucy saying that. "But we're still on for that walk, correct?"

"Correct," Susan agreed, a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her blue eyes. Caspian loved her eyes. They were blue like the sky on a clear, spring morning. They were so clear, so open, and so gentle—just like her.

And so both smiled at each other at their small agreement. Susan was so happy that she could barely speak. So when Caspian announced that he had to go freshen up before lunch and kissed her hand gently, she could do nothing but smile and know that she was completely and utterly happy.

00000000

Susan smiled to herself as she walked hand-in-hand with the most perfect man in the world, or at least in her eyes. She and Caspian were strolling along the path that led to town from Cair Paravel. Since Caspian and Avaline's reign in Narnia had begun two years ago, a whole town area had been made for the Narnians. There were tiny shops lining the streets, run by people and creatures of all kinds, and there were always tons of Narnians out and about to socialize with there.

She thought back to after lunch, when she had asked Analiese about Peter again. The pretty nineteen-year-old had told Susan that she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Peter, but that she was going to meet him in the library in a few minutes, and she'd tell her how it went later that night. And of course, Susan agreed, because there wasn't much else she could do.

"We're here," Caspian said, his mouth leaned in to her ear. She blushed, but smiled at him. They continued walking. "So what do we do first, boss?"

Susan laughed. "I don't know. I thought you had this planned out and, come to find out, you're relying on me for instructions," she said with a chuckle.

"Well, you accepted to go with me, so it's the least I can do," he replied with a shrug.

"Hmm," Susan muttered, looking around. She spotted a nice dress shop that she, Lucy, and Avaline had shopped in a few times before and grinned evilly to herself.

"What's that look for?" Caspian asked suspiciously.

"Pay back," was all she said as she led him over to the shop. As soon as they reached the door and he could read the sign, he groaned.

"Are you seriously going to make me go dress shopping with you?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You told me to pick where we went, and here we are," she responded, stretching her arms out to gesture to where they were.

Caspian sighed. "Fine, but make it quick."

00000000

Three hours and fifteen purchased dresses later, Caspian and Susan were walking out of the same dress shop they had been in since they arrived in town.

"I just love that shop," Susan commented, looking around her and smiling at her subjects as they passed by. "They sell such pretty things!"

"Uh huh," Caspian replied, sounding dead. Then he said sarcastically, "That's why you tried on forty-three dresses and only came out with fifteen."

"Hey!" Susan said defensively. "Not every dress is the right one for me. And these aren't all mine! I bought some for Avaline and Lucy; they've been complaining that their choices are running low for weeks now."

"Whatever," Caspian groaned, looking up to the sky. 'Why, Aslan? Why me? What did I do to deserve dress shopping?!' When he received no answer, he grumbled, "Figures. You ask a girl out and they torture you."

"What was that?" Susan asked.

"Nothing," he said a bit too quickly. The Gentle Queen raised a dark brown eyebrow. "I was just wondering why in the world I had to go dress shopping?!" he wailed.

"Because you scared me in the library, and I'm getting my revenge," she explained, smirking all the while.

"You know what? I don't care," Caspian told her. "I'm enjoying spending time with you, and I'm not going to let a bunch of dresses ruin that."

Susan smiled at him. "You're really having a good time?" she asked hopefully.

"I always have a good time with you," he murmured, and neither of them saw it coming when Caspian leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

It was their second kiss, only this one felt as if it actually counted. They weren't theoretically going to be separated from each other for the rest of their lives. The tension wasn't running high, causing misconstrued emotions. No, this was their true first kiss.

Their first kiss when Caspian was in love.

-

**A/N: Avaline and Edmund used to be my favorite couple to write, and they still are, but I have certain moods when I only feel like writing them or when I only feel like writing Peter and Analiese. Today, I felt like neither, but then I remembered that you all have been asking for some Susan and Caspian, so I wrote them, and I can honestly say that I love it! Their personalities in this story are just exact opposites, but they go together so well. They don't in the movie, though. *shudder***

I hope all of you Suspian fans liked that. Cute little surprise at the end, huh? ;) I wasn't even planning to write that, actually, but it just felt right. And all you Edaline fans, hang in there! It might be another chapter or two, but things will go back to normal... for a little while, anyway. MWAHAHAHAHA! *evil grin* Peter/Analiese fans, it wasn't much, but it was something... kind of. I'll try to write a flashback in the next chapter about what happened in the library.

REVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

**A/N: Okay, I lied. No, just kidding, but I'm not going to be able to fit in the flashback like I told you I would. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand to put in yet another filler chapter. So... I skipped ahead a month. Oh, and there's a little question for you all at the bottom in the end author's note. Please answer in your reviews! Enjoy!**

-

_-one month later-_

Edmund stared at the ceiling above him. It was six o'clock in the evening, and the seven monarchs had just gotten finished eating their dinner. The Just King was lying on his back on his bed, his hands behind his head. He was thinking about Avaline, and what Analiese had told him a few weeks ago.

Analiese had told him not to say anything to Avaline, and that she would come to when she was ready. Sure, Edmund could wait for Avaline to talk to him first if he wanted to. But the fact was, Edmund really didn't want to.

Mustering up his courage, Edmund moved so that his legs hung off the side of the bed, slid until his feet touched the floor, and pushed off on them so he was standing right beside where he was laying only seconds before. He made his way over to his bedroom door, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. The door opened and he slipped his head out to make sure no one saw him. When the coast was clear, Edmund made a dash for the girl's wing, where Lucy's, Susan's, and Avaline's quarters were.

A few minutes later, Edmund stood outside Avaline's bedroom door, contemplating whether he really wanted to do this. When she saw that he was there, would she slam the door in his face or let him in? Would she listen to what he had to say, or would she cut him off and yell just like last time?

It took a ton of courage, almost more courage than he even had, but Edmund finally knocked on the door. Once, twice, thrice. Then the door opened and the Just King stood face-to-face with the Telmarine queen. Her face fell as soon as she saw him and her eyes narrowed into slits at him.

"What do you want?" she asked through her teeth.

"We need to talk," Edmund replied. When Avaline didn't do anything, he said, "Alone."

"Well, I'm sure as heck not going into my room alone with you," she said, leaning back against the door frame and crossing her arms over her chest. "Right here is fine."

"Avaline, you know that we need to talk in private."

"Why? Are you afraid your sisters will hear what you did?" When Edmund didn't answer, her eyes widened and she snorted in disgust. "You are, aren't you? That's just pathetic."

"No, actually, I'm asking to speak in private for your sake, not mine."

"How so?"

"My family would be mad at me if they found out what I did, but they would be completely mortified if they found out that you allowed it," he replied, and watched as her eyes narrowed again. Edmund knew that even the heartless Avaline couldn't bear to have her reputation on the line.

"Fine," she growled. "Get inside." She closed the door behind them and turned around to face her ex-boyfriend. "Go ahead and say what you want, because you might not get another chance."

Edmund took a deep breath and began. "I made a mistake, and we both realize it now. It seemed so right when it happened that I didn't even think of the consequences it would have later. I came here to apologize, because I'm the one that needs to. You loved me and trusted me enough to risk everything you had, and I only gave you trouble in return. I know that I can never, ever make up for what I took from you, and I'm sorry for that, but you have to trust me when I say that I truly love you."

"That's it?" she asked, her arms still crossed, only now she was leaning against one of the end bedposts.

"I don't think there was much else to say," he replied, shrugging.

There was a long silence in the room. It was so quiet that when Avaline said her next words, Edmund almost didn't catch them. "Why did you do it?"

"Pardon?" he said, confused.

"Why did you do it? You know what I mean, so don't ask me to tell you."

"Heat of the moment, I guess," he responded lamely. There was a pause, then, "Why did you agree to it?"

"Because I loved you more than anyone in this world ever has or ever will, and I would have agreed to anything you suggested back then," she said, matching his tone.

Edmund winced at the past tense. "Would another apology help?" he asked, his voice going up hopefully.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed in disgust, turning around and walking toward the door. "You think that an apology can help every situation, don't you? Well, you're about to find out that it won't fix this one."

Edmund couldn't watch her walk away from him. He followed her and grabbed her arm, hoping she would stop.

"Get your hands off me, you filthy creep!" she shouted, shoving him in the chest to get him away from her.

"Hey!" he yelled, grabbing her wrists and holding them together in front of her. She looked down at her hands, locked in his strong grasp, then slowly allowed herself to look at his face. Edmund saw fear in her eyes, but he didn't care. Maybe she needed a good dose of fright to teach her a lesson. "No one talks to me like that," he growled.

"Obviously, someone should," she said quietly.

"You know, I just don't get you," he began. "I saved your life two years ago when a poisonous arrow went straight through your heart. You only had moments left until you were gone, but I loved you enough to risk my own life running you back to Aslan's How in the middle of a battle to make sure you would stay alive. You know why?" He answered his own question. "Because I loved you. If it had been Peter or Caspian that had found you, they would've seen that you were good as gone and let you die then and there."

Avaline glared at him. "Maybe you should've let them."

"Why? So you could never meet Aslan and get saved? So you could never discover what having a real family is like? So you could be forgotten in a few years, never to be remembered?" His voice became quiet at his next words. "So you could die thinking I hated you?"

"It would be better than knowing that you do right now."

"Where in Aslan's country do you get this crap?!" Edmund exclaimed, releasing her hands and throwing his own in the air in exasperation. "Why would you think I hate you?!"

"I don't think, I know. There's a difference."

"Not in this scenario, there isn't, because you're wronger than wrong could possibly get."

"If you love me so much, why have you been avoiding me for the past two months?" she asked.

"I haven't been avoiding you, you've been ignoring me! And if I have, then I apologize, but could it possibly be because you told me you didn't want to see me ever again?" Edmund shot back.

"I knew this would happen," Avaline whispered, looking down.

"What?" Edmund asked, his eyes widening, for the woman he loved suddenly had tears streaming down her cheeks. He had only seen her cry once in his entire life, and it wasn't something he wanted to see again. "Avaline, what's wrong?"

"We're fighting," she said.

"We've been fighting for nearly two months now, I don't get why you're just getting emotional now."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I promised myself after our last argument that I'd accept any apology you gave me and that we could get over this mess. But when you came to my door, all I could think was my mother telling me not to let boys treat me like a tool, and to avoid anyone that did."

"I don't treat you like a tool!" Edmund defended himself.

"I know, that's not what I meant, either! But when I saw you, that was what came to my mind. So I couldn't help but be hostile toward you. B-But now- now, that I know the healer was right -I can't afford to fight with you anymore."

"What do you mean?" the Just King asked cautiously, his eyebrows furrowing in suspicion and confusion.

"You don't want to know," Avaline replied.

"Actually, I'm kind of thinking that I do."

"You'll kill me."

"I'd rather kill myself than even consider losing you again, Avaline."

"You can't say I didn't warn you," she muttered. The Passionate Queen took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Edmund raised his eyebrows at the girl, then laughed in disbelief.

"What's so funny?" Avaline asked, shocked at his reaction.

The Just King simply continued laughing, then shook his head incredulously. "I never get a break from this crap, do I?"

00000000

Susan and Analiese were sitting in the latter's bedroom on the carpet in front of the fire. The girls were chatting about the Christmas ball that would occur in two days. Both were excited, but Analiese especially. She and Peter had patched up all of the rough spots in their relationship, and she really liked him. The blonde-haired beauty knew that a simple fondness of him would never balance out the love he had for her, but he didn't push her into anything and held nothing but respect for his wife.

What also excited Analiese was the guests coming in from other countries. She had invited Morgana and her brother John to spend an entire two weeks with the Pevensies at Cair Paravel, which had both the Courteous Queen and the Just King practically jumping off the walls in anticipation. They had become much closer to the Calormene girl by writing her every day, and reading her responses together. Also, Analiese had invited a family friend to come from Durham to visit. He would be staying for two weeks, also, only in a vacation cottage he owned in town.

There was no doubt that this Christmas would be a memorable one.

"I already had our dresses made for the ball," Susan said. "Yours is a dark green with gold. It's really pretty. We're all wearing Christmas colors, so-"

The Gentle Queen was interrupted by a frantic knocking on Analiese's bedroom door. "Lemme in, lemme in, lemme in, lemme in, lemme in!" a voice, that could only belong to Edmund, cried.

"It's open," Analiese called over her shoulder. She jumped nearly a foot off the ground when Edmund burst into the room and ran over to his sister and sister-in-law.

"Help me!" he said, grabbing onto Analiese's sleeve and pulling it.

"Ed, what's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Avaline, she just t-told me—" The nineteen-year-old king was out of breath and could hardly speak when he got cut off by Analiese.

"Breathe, Edmund, breathe!" she said, coaching him until his breathing was at a normal rate again. "Now, would you like to explain to me what in Aslan's name is going on?"

Edmund nodded frantically and opened his mouth to speak when he saw Susan out of the corner of his eye. "Can we go out in the hall?"

The Courteous Queen followed his gaze and nodded in understanding. "Su, me and Ed will be right back. You just stay right here, alright?" She didn't give Susan any time to answer before they were in the hallway, the door shut behind them.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I don't know what to do," he said.

"What do you mean? Why were you talking to Avaline?" A smile suddenly spread across her face. "Did she come to apologize?"

"No, I apologized to her." He winced when her eyes widened. "I know you told me not to, but it's been two months nearly, and I couldn't help myself."

"I get it, you don't have to act like I'm going to bite your head off." Edmund relaxed. "Now what was it that she told you?"

"Ava told me that she..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before looking back up at his sister-in-law. "She's pregnant."

Analiese gawked at Edmund in bewilderment. Avaline... _pregnant?!_ Something wasn't right. "A-Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," he replied.

After Avaline had told him the news, he had felt quite sick. Memories flashed through his mind that were insignificant to him before now. The memories were like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Everything suddenly made sense.

_"Where were you at breakfast this morning, Avaline?" Lucy asked. "I came downstairs a bit later than usual, but when I got there, you weren't at the table. I asked where you were and Susan told me you were sick._

"Yes, I wasn't feeling well this morning. The weird thing was, it passed very quickly. I think it must've been the smell of the biscuits," Avaline replied.

"What? But you love Mrs. Goose's biscuits! You've eaten them every morning for two years now!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"I know, I don't know what came over me. I felt sick one second, and the next I felt better. It kept going on like that for about an hour and a half, and then it stopped, just like that. I sure am glad, though." Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow. "This turkey is good; it'd be a shame to have missed it!"

_00000000_

_"Did you go to the healer today, Avaline?" Susan asked during a break in a political meeting._

"No, I didn't have any reason to. As soon as I was halfway to the healing room, the nausea stopped, just like that," the Passionate Queen explained. "It's weird, really."

"Well, you had better find out what is soon, because word has gotten around Narnia that you have been ill. People are worried."

"It's fine, honestly," Avaline reassured her friend.

"Ava, I don't think it is. This has been going on every morning for a month now. There has to be something seriously wrong."

"I doubt it," Avaline said, waving her hand to dismiss the topic.

_00000000_

_"We're going to the beach later, Avaline and Edmund, if you want to come," Caspian said._

"Count me in," Edmund said with a smile.

"Who else is going?" she asked.

"Me, Susan, Analiese, Lucy, Reepicheep, and Trufflehunter."

Avaline was tempted to go; it sounded like fun. She was quite fond of Reepicheep and Trufflehunter, and besides, it'd be a nice way to clear her mind and enjoy herself. Unfortunately, though, she really just wanted to eat some cheese steak and cobbler while reading a book.

"That sounds like fun, Cas, but I have things to do today," Avaline declined with a smile.

"Are you sure? We'll be out there until dinner, and we'll have a picnic lunch and play games and everything."

"No, Caspian, I just told you. I have things to do."

"Come on, I'm sure we can slip you out of your queenly duties for a few hours," her cousin said with a wink.

"No, Caspian! Why do you have to keep nagging me about it!" she exclaimed irritably.

"I didn't think I was nagging you. I'm sorry. I just thought that you would enjoy a break from your work for once," Caspian replied, obviously hurt.

"Well, I don't want to go! Why can't anyone just leave me alone once in a while?" Avaline cried, bursting into tears.  


In the long run, he guessed he should've seen it coming. There were just too many signs that he missed.

"When did she find out?" Analiese asked.

"I have no idea. A few days ago is my guess."

"Wow," she whispered. Edmund looked at her questioningly. "Avaline... pregnant. That's something I never imagined happening."

"Yeah, get used to it," he muttered.

Just then, the pair heard footsteps coming toward them from down the corridor. They got closer and closer until Peter rounded the corner.

"Hi," he greeted his brother and wife with a smile as he approached them.

"Hey," Analiese sat in a quiet, shy voice that Edmund took as her own way of flirting. And it worked, too. Peter leaned in to kiss his wife's cheek. "Are you done with your work?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. "Biff and I settled for the deal the giants offered us, and all we have to do is get all seven of us to sign it in the morning."

Analiese gave Edmund a sideways glance and coughed out, "Eight."

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," she told him, glancing at Edmund for his permission to continue. He nodded his consent. "I was just saying that pretty soon, there will be eight people needed to sign things and make decisions."

"What are you talking about?"

Peter began humming quietly to himself as he listened to his wife's explanation. "Peter, in a few short months, there will be eight monarchs. The eighth will have tiny little hands to sign the treaties with and tiny little feet to run in battle on." Analiese saw that he still wasn't catching on, but was still humming his random tune. She sighed in exasperation. How much clearer could she be?! "Peter, I'm talking about a baby!"

The High King's humming abruptly stopped and he began coughing uncontrollably as he choked on his own saliva. He reeled over at the waist, clutching his sides as he fought for air.

"Peter," Edmund suddenly spoke up, shaking his brother's shoulders frantically. "Peter!"

A few seconds later, the two nineteen-year-old monarchs finally had the twenty-one-year-old king calmed down again. When Peter got his breathing back to normal, his eyes flashed to Analiese's face.

"Are you saying that y-you're..." he struggled to get the words out of his mouth, "Pregnant?"

"No!" Analiese shouted, causing Peter to raise an eyebrow. "No, no, no, no! We're not anywhere near that yet!"

"Alright, I'm just making sure," he said. "But if you're not talking about that, then what are you talking about?"

Analiese turned to Edmund. "Are you sure?" she mouthed to him, and received a small nod in response. She then turned back to Peter and announced, "Avaline is pregnant." A pause. "Edmund's the father."

There was silence. Edmund counted how long the dead quiet lasted. He had almost reached thirty-seven seconds when Peter exploded, and the Magnificent King gave a not-so-magnificent reaction.

"What did you just say?" he roared, his face growing red in fury. Edmund slowly backed away from his brother. His back hit the wall and fear flooded his face as he thought of all the things Peter might do to him.

"I-it wasn't my fault," the dark-haired king defended himself.

"It wasn't, was it?" Peter's blue eyes glared into Edmund's brownish-black ones. "Do you have any idea how humiliating this is? That my brother didn't have enough freaking self control to wait until he was married? Narnia's reputation will be ruined. You know, unlike a wedding ring, a baby can't exactly be hidden. I could've secretly married Analiese and no one would ever have to know, but once a baby is born, family members tell friends, and friends tell neighbors, and neighbors tell strangers. Soon enough, the entire world will know what a rotten king you are!"

Edmund was taken aback by his older brother's harsh tone. However, he couldn't say that he didn't deserve it. After all, he had broken one of the greatest rules of all time. It was a big rule in England, it was a big rule in Archenland, but it was an even bigger rule in Narnia. And by breaking it, he had also broken his country's trust.

He had betrayed Narnia once when he sided with Jadis during his first time in Narnia. Aslan had forgiven him for that and in turn, so had the Narnians. But this was something they wouldn't forgive. This was something his baby and girlfriend would have to deal with for the rest of their lives.

This was the ultimate betrayal.

-

**A/N: I honestly was not planning on doing something like this. Avaline was never supposed to get mixed up with Edmund or get pregnant. I suppose it's just a part of writing, though, right? Expect the unexpected. But now that that's happened... baby names?**

Please submit two boys names and two girls names that you'd like Ava and Ed to name their baby in your reviews. Not something too common or modern, but something, I don't know... Narnian-ish. Uncommon names that are unique but pretty. Who knows, maybe your name will be chosen! (I'll be sure to give credit to the user whose name suggestion I use.)

REVEW (Baby Names) REVIEW (Baby Names) REVIEW (Baby Names) REVIEW (Baby Names) REVIEW (Baby Names)!

Ed and Ava are waiting ;)


	16. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15-**

A/N: I know, I know, you all hate me for not updating. We'll talk at the end of the chapter.

-

The Christmas Ball was going to happen the next day, and Cair Paravel was in chaos. Christmas was everyone's favorite timeof the year, and the ball had to be perfect. Susan wanted this party to be legendary, even better than the Christmas Ball of the Golden Age, or as the Narnians now referred to it, the "Golden Holiday Ball." It was so incredible that it was in Narnian history books. Susan wanted this party to be even better.

Everyone was running around, making last-minute preparations. Everyone except Avaline, that is. Ever since Edmund found out she was pregnant, he had continually scolded Avaline for silly things like eating in the dining hall and walking to the library. Avaline didn't think she could handle it for seven more months. She'd go crazy!

Christmas was the best time of year, in Avaline's opinion, and the fact that she couldn't help with the party preparations made her angry. She and Edmund had made up and were happy again, but if he locked her up in her bedroom for seven months straight, she would make sure he was never happy again.

What scared her was the realization that if he was this overly-protective niw, he could only get worse. Avaline shuddered. He needed to be stopped, and soon.

Nonetheless, the Passionate Queen was forced to stay in her bedroom all day against her will. So she walked over to her green armchair, grabbed her favorite book off the bookshelf, and smiled as she began reading the first-hand account of her and Edmund's relationship before and during the Telmarine War. She loved the story of her and her boyfriend, but it was much more enjoyable through another person's eyes. Trufflehunter had written it, and Avaline absolutely adored the details.

And so the smile never once left her lips as she continued to read their story.

00000000

Lucy skipped around the Great Hall excitedly, hanging wreaths and pinning mistletoe all around the large room. The fifteen-year-old couldn't wait for the party tomorrow. After all, it was the most joyful time of year.

The delicious fragrance of Christmas cookies drifted over to the young queen. Her mouth watered. Unfortunately, though, she couldn't have one until tomorrow.

"Hey, Lu, do you want me to get you one?" Edmund asked, coming up behind her.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed, turning to face him. "Susan won't be happy if you steal a cookie early again this year."

"She won't be mad, either," the nineteen-year-old replied. "She just told me that I could have one, and I, me being the loving brother I am, wanted to offer my beautiful, kind, giving sister a cookie."

Lucy sighed. "Edmund, what do you want?"

"Me?" Edmund asked innocently with wide eyes. "Oh, I don't want anything."

She raised both eyebrows. "Bull."

"I'll tell Susan."

"Tell her what?"

"That you said a bad word."

"But I didn't!" Lucy cried.

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"What in Aslan's name is going on here?" a voice demanded from behind them.

Edmund cringed. That sounded an awful lot like Susan. He slowly turned around, his shoulders hunched and his eyes tightly shut in a frozen wince. He opened his eyes cautiously and faced Susan.

"Nothing," he squeaked after peeking at his older sister.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed.

Edmund stood up straighter, sighed, and shook his head to himself. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she?

"Edmund was being a great brother and offering me a cookie," Lucy continued.

"He was?" Susan asked in disbelief. Lucy nodded enthusiastically, and the oldest Pevensie sister turned to her brother. "You were?"

Edmund stole a glance at Lucy, who gave him an encouraging nod. Then he grinned and nodded his head at the dark-haired queen. She still didn't buy it.

"_Edmund_ offered you a cookie?"

"Yes," Lucy said.

"Are you _sure_ it was Edmund?"

"Of course!"

"It wasn't Peter?"

"No!"

"Edmund _Pevensie_?" Susan raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes, giving her sister an incredulous stare.

"Why is it so hard to believe, Susan?" Edmund asked, stealing back her attention. On his face, he wore a smirk.

"You really want to know?" Susan asked. Edmund nodded. "I'll come right out and say it, then. Ed, you're _never_ nice."

"I'm nice to Avaline," he pointed out smartly.

"She's your girlfriend," Susan shot back.

"I'm nice to Analiese."

"She's your friend."

"I'm nice to-"

"Whatever!" she cried, exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. She pushed past her brother and was just about to walk away when she leaned in to his ear and whispered, "I'm watching you."

Then she left, heading toward the kitchen.

"You're welcome," Lucy said, gaining Edmund's attention again. "You owe me, big time."

Then Lucy left as well, and he was left to deicde what to do next.

"What do you think I should do, cat?" Edmund asked the grey and white tabby in the corner of the huge room, laying a few feet away from him. It was a Dumb Beast, so it couldn't talk. "Should I go annoy the others, or raid the kitchens?"

Edmund leaned down as if to listen to is answer, then nodded thoughtfully before standing up straight again.

"Yes, annoying the others does sound nice." The Just King picked up the small kitten, who gave a quiet 'meow' from deep inside its chest, and said, "Let's go."

00000000

"Hello!" Edmund drew the word out with enthusiasm.

"Hi," Avaline said cautiously, a strange, confused half-smirk on her face as she turned to face her boyfriend. She looked over him before asking, "What are you so excited about?"

"Cookies!" was the only word he needed to say for her to understand.

"Have you been sneaking Christmas cookies again?" she asked suspiciously.

"You were never here the first time I did it!" he retorted. "You weren't even born in the Golden Age!"

"Susan tells me stories."

"Oh... but no! Susan told me I could have one! And then I tried to offer one to Lucy, but I got in trouble. I just think that that's awfully hypocritical since Susan never offers Lucy cookies. But she told me that I never do and that I'm never nice. Every time I don't be nice to Lucy, I get yelled at. Every time I am nice to Lucy, I get yelled at. I just can't freaking win!"

The Just King took several deep breaths to calm himself, then smiled sheepishly at Avaline, who was watching him with a scared, wide-eyed expression. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

"I'm sorry I had to hear that," Avaline said, still dumbfounded.

"You don't have to act so surprised, Ava. It's normal to vent when you're feeling stressed or anxious."

"I'm not surprised."

"Then what's that look on your face?"

"That's the look reflecting the shock I'm feeling." She saw his questioning eyes and explained. "I can't believe that you're going to be acting like that. As a father, I'm not sure it's very good behavior."

"Oh," Edmund said. Understanding flooded his face. "Sorry, baby," he apologized, his focus on her stomach.

Avaline rolled her eyes, but she couldn't force the smile off her face as she wondered how she managed to fall in love with such an idiot?

00000000

At the end of the day, everyone felt as if they had accomplished something. Susan, Lucy, and Analiese had completed decorating for the ball. Edmund had finished picking out food, drinks, and snacks, along with having them ordered and prepared. Peter and Caspian had moved the party tables and chairs into the Great Hall and had all other furniture pieces and such placed where it belonged. And Avaline...

Well, Avaline read a book for the whole day.

But other than that, the work was done and ready for the next evening, when everything would play out perfectly during the ball.

-  
**  
A/N: Oh my gosh, I am really, really, really sorry about not updating sooner! I was on some serious writer's block, and even if I had had the chapter written, I wouldn't have had the time to post it because I've been so busy. It was the end of the school year and tests and final homework grades were piling up. For the entire summer, I have cheerleading camp and practice, and then I'll still have it during the school year. Also, I've been really upset for the past few days because of something I regret not doing on my last day of school on Friday. All in all, I've been very stressed out. So I am truly sorry you all had to wait so long! The good news is, I have until at least four chapters typed up now, so they're just waiting to be posted.**

Will you please pray for my cousin? He found out he has cancer last week and they told him that he only has a month left to live.

On a happier note, I'M AMOST TO 100 REVIEWS! I freaking love you all! I almost got to this point with "Just the Justice," but it ended before I could. But this story... I have a feeling it'll get a lot more reviews soon ;) Plot twist! But don't give up on me now!  
**  
****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16-

The Christmas ball was spectacular! There were streamers of red hanging from the ceiling, the huge ceiling-to-floor windows were adorned by thin and flow-y white curtains, and there were tables in the corner of the rooms set up with green table cloths covering them. The white marble floor was sprinkled with red and white confetti.

On the refreshment tables were Christmas cookies, cakes, doughnuts, candies, and more. For the dinner, they would be having fried shrimp with marinara sauce, macaroni and cheese, a baked honey butter roll, and creamed corn. All in all, the party was great.

The seven monarchs entered the Great Hall, which was always decked out as a ballroom during parties, as the trumpets blew, each escorted by another.

Analiese gracefully made her way down the marble staircase, her arm hooked with her husband's. She was wearing a strapless, dark green gown with gold stitching in a T-shaped form starting at the top of the gown and ending at the bottom hem. Underneath, she wore long, white, puffy-sleeves and her golden tiara atop her blonde curls. Peter, however, wore a red tunic with brown trousers and one thin, gold stripe on either side of the pants leg. His gold boots and crown truly made him look like a High King.

Avaline, in a tight, long-sleeved gown of a deep scarlet color with silver designs stitched into the top, sleeves, and hem of the skirt, held Edmund's silver-clad arm tightly as they descended the stairs.

Susan's silvery-white dress with red stitching looked nice next to Caspian's dark brown tunic.

And last but not least, Lucy was looking stunning with her strawberry-blonde hair hanging straight down her back, her crown holding back the excess pieces. Her bright red dress with the gold stitching was gorgeous against her fair skin. She was escorted with her arm in Duke Camden's.

The trumpets blew. The head trumpeter announced the names of the kings, queens, and duke, but left the highest pair of them all until last. "And finally, High King Peter and his wife, High Queen Analiese." The latter smiled affectionately at the creatures and people staring admiringly at their queen as she made her way to the dance floor.

00000000

The dinner went by quickly, and was over and done with before Analiese knew it. The time for dancing came even quicker, though.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to give the High King and his High Queen the first dance this evening," Caspian announced, standing on the trumpeter's platform as he usually did when he had an announcement to make. "I think it is appropriate, given their titles, to go before us all."

And so Peter got up and moved to stand before Analiese, silently holding his hand out to her. The High Queen couldn't help but remember the night they met. He had asked her to dance in the same exact fashion as he was now.

Analiese took her husband's hand eagerly and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. When the reached it, Peter placed a hand on her waist and one in her own, and she placed her free hand on the back of his neck.

"So, how long do you think the party is going to last?" Analiese asked, making small talk. She was lost in her husband's eyes, drowning in their ocean of blue, as they swayed back and forth to the slow-paced music.

"A long time," he replied. "I'm already exhausted, and it's barely started!"

Analiese laughed at her husband, reaching her hand up to ruffle his blonde hair.

"Hey!" he complained, moving to swat her hand away. "You're messing it up!"

"You can be such a girl sometimes!" the High Queen replied. She laughed harder when Peter ruffled her own hair.

"How do you like it now?" he asked teasingly.

"I think that's not fair!"

"Why not? You did it first!"

"It's different!" said Analiese as she lifted her gold crown off her head and combed through her hair with her fingers. The High King raised an eyebrow. "I'm a girl; it took nearly an hour just to decide how to do my hair, let alone how long it actually took to style it!"

"Whatever." Peter waved their connected hands in the air as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The happy couple danced under the bright, shining Christmas lights that were set up over the dance floor. The lights made the dance floor look dimmer, giving it a more romantic glow to it.

"Enough silly talk, though," Peter said. He looked like he was about to bring up a new topic, but suddenly grinned as he looked her over. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Analiese said, looking down at her feet as her cheeks turned pink. Even now, when they were married, it embarrassed her to have Peter call her pretty.

Peter chuckled and brushed their connected hands across her cheek. His wife blushed a little more, and turned full-blown tomato red when he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Meet me outside the bedroom at midnight. Understood?"

Analiese nodded, and noticed the smirk on Peter's face. The queen blushed a deep, dark red as she realized the hidden meaning behind his words, making him laugh.

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed," he said, kissing her forehead. "Now, I think I'd better go get some cookies before Edmund takes them all." And with that, he kissed her hand and left, leaving Analiese with the sudden realization that the song was over.

Now she needed to figure out what she would do for the agonizingly long hour and a half until midnight.

00000000

Analiese found her husband standing in the middle of the corridor outside their bedroom, waiting for her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Finally," he said when he spotted her, "I thought you'd never get here!"

The High King quickly closed the distance between them and crashed his lips to hers, his arms moving around her waist. He pulled her tighter, tighter, as tight as he could, against him until Analiese was sure she would have bruises from her body being pressed against his.

Her hands went between them and clutched his red tunic. His lips moved against hers and hers against his. Peter began moving her toward their bedroom door, and suddenly Analiese found her back pressed against it.

Removing one of her hands from his shirt, she slowly inched it toward the door. She searched around blindly for the doorknob and, when she found it, turned it. Her back leaning against the door opened it for them and the two monarchs came stumbling into their bedroom.

They separated for air for a few seconds before Peter again kissed her, only this time his lips were rougher against Analiese's. His hands went up to hold either side of her face and she found herself pressed against yet another wall.  
And as the two became bonded together in eternal commitment that went far deeper than even their vows could take them, Analiese realized that truly loved Peter. She was glad her Uncle had arranged a marriage for them. She was glad Aslan had made this opportunity for them. Peter and Analiese were meant for each other.

00000000

_-back at the ball-_

"Ava!" Edmund called, waving a hand so his girlfriend could spot him through the crowd of Narnians.

"Edmund!" Avaline called back, excusing herself as she slid past the guests. "Hey," she greeted when she reached him. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Edmund replied. He raised himself onto his toes and peeked over the heads of the people in the room around him. When he didn't find what he wanted, his eyebrows furrowed, and he stood back on his feet. "You haven't seen Peter and Analiese around, have you?"

"No," Avaline said. "Why?"

"I can't find them anywhere."

"Last time I saw either of them, Peter was walking toward his bedroom. Analiese left a few minutes afterward, headed in the same direction," Avaline told Edmund.

"Oh!" Edmund exclaimed, understanding flooding his features. "I bet I know what they're up to," he said mischievously.

"Ed..." Avaline said in a warning tone.

"There's only one way to find out." He winked at his pretty girlfriend while she looked at him, disgusted.

"Ed, that's sick!" she whined.

"Hey, they're doing it, not me."

"Yeah, but you're the one that wants to see it!"

"No, I just want to know if that's what they're doing. I never said I wanted to watch. Eww!"

Avaline sighed in relief. "We would have some _serious_ issues if you _did_ want to see, I'm just putting that out there."

"You don't have very much to worry about, then," Edmund said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. The dark-haired king pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I love you," he murmured against her hair.

00000000

"Susan," Caspian called, approaching the queen from behind. She turned to see him walking over to her and her face broke out into a grin.

"Caspian, where have you been?" she asked, walking over to meet him.

The Dissentient King looked confused. "I've been dancing with the other Narnians and Analiese and your sister. Why?"

"Because!" she exclaimed. "I've been wandering around trying to find one of you to dance with for forever, it seems! Peter left with Analiese a few hours ago, Edmund's too busy with Avaline to dance with me, Tumnus and Camden are dancing with Lucy, and you were nowhere to be found!"

"I'm sorry, Susan," Caspian apologized. "I did not know you were in such great need for a partner."

"Well, I was," Susan replied, turning so her back was to him. She crossed her pale arms over her chest and put on a play-pout.

Caspian moved to stand before her again. "Susan, are you mad at me?" She snorted and turned around so her back was to him once again. "Susan?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. The Gentle Queen burst into melancholy laughter, her voice ringing like bells. Caspian could hardly stand the urge to shake her shoulders and demand to know what was wrong with her.

"Susan, what in the world is the matter with you?" he asked impatiently.

Susan just barely managed to say between laughs, "You-your... your face-!" And she began laughing again, harder this time.

"I can't believe you! You got me thinking you really were mad at me!" Caspian exclaimed unhappily, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it!"

"Sure, sure," he waved a hand in the air, and when her hysterics died down, he took her hand and led her away. The farther away they got from the dance floor, the more curious Susan got.

"Caspian, where are we going?" she asked.

"To the balcony," the black-haired king replied, pulling her along after him until they reached their destination.

He pulled back the dark blue curtains that separated the balcony from the sight of the public. Leading Susan inside, he shut back the curtain and turned to face her, only to find she had her back to him. Susan's elbows were locked straight, her hands resting on the railing of the balcony, as she looked out into the night sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Caspian asked, coming to stand beside her.

She turned to meet his gaze, which was now turned to focus on her once again. "Yes," she said.

Caspian felt the chilly winter air bite at his cheeks. Susan felt the same and shivered as a small breeze came to her. Her dark hair blew gently as her heart in the wind, blowing her scent to him. Caspian inhaled it, savoring the delicious smell for as long as possible.

"Caspian," the Gentle Queen said. The Telmarine king turned to look at her. "Why did you bring me out here?"

"I don't know," he replied, moving slowly until he stood next to Susan. He mimicked her stance and looked out at the night sky. He was silent for a few moments. "I like coming out here at night. It reminds me of home."

"How so?" Susan asked.

"I remember always coming out to look at the stars in the evenings with my father, back when he was alive. He always told me that whenever I am missing him, to look up at the stars. He told me that someone would always be up there watching me, whether it be my mother, him, or even Aslan himself."

"That's a sweet story," Susan commented. "I always like to look at the beach in the nights when I am feeling alone," she said, moving her eyes to the sandy beach beneath the starry sky. "It's so beautiful at night. I love how the moon reflects off the water."

"Yes, it is beautiful," Caspian remarked. He almost, for a reason unknown to him, caught himself telling her that she was more beautiful than either. Caspian could only thank Aslan that he didn't.

They stood there like this in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Susan said, "We'd better get back out there. People have probably begun wondering where we are, as well as where Peter and Analiese are." She took Caspian's hand in her own and looked him in the eyes. She felt like drowning in them. "Come on," she whispered, and he obliged, letting her pull him along behind her.

0000000

When Analiese awoke, she smiled. 'Peter must have opened the curtains to let in the sunlight this morning,' she thought as she rose. Or tried to, I should say.

As Analiese moved, she was attacked by such immense physical pain in her body that she immediately fell back on the pillows. Beside her, she heard someone moan. Analiese turned her head in the direction of the noise and saw Peter beside her, his muscled chest bare and uncovered by the sheets. Then, a warm breeze blew in through the open doors of the balcony. Analiese felt drafts in places she knew she shouldn't and looked down to see something shocking.

Peter woke suddenly and rolled over to face her. When he found himself looking into the eyes of the girl he loved, he smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured, reaching up to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Analiese couldn't help but smile back, despite her embarrassment at the situation she was in. "Hi," she said shyly.

They were silent for a moment. Peter rolled over so he was lying on his back again, staring up at the ceiling. "What time is it, do you think?" he asked suddenly.

"Um..." Analiese muttered, looking around. She cursed herself inwardly when she remembered giving the clock that usually stood on the dresser in their bedroom to the mechanic to be worked on. It was three minutes late, which always got Peter and herself off track, and since neither of them knew how to reset it, she'd paid to have it fixed in the next few days. Sighing, she glanced out the window and saw that the sun was directly overhead. "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing we missed breakfast."

At this, Peter exclaimed, "Uh oh!" He leaned over the side of the bed, retrieved his clothes, pulled them on quickly, and hopped out of bed.

When he saw Analiese still laying in bed, propped up on one elbow, watching him confusedly, he said, "What are you doing just sitting there? Get up!"

"Why?" she asked.

Peter turned away from the mirror and looked at her. "Edmund," was all he said, and all the explanation Analiese needed.

She was just about to hop out from under the covers and get ready when she remembered her humiliating state. "Err, Peter, could you, uh..." she trailed off, unsure of how to word her question.

Her husband turned around, saw what she was so unnerved about, and nodded in understanding. "You want me to leave?" he asked.

"You don't have to leave; turning around will be fine," Analiese replied, waiting until the High King was in the corner of the room facing the wall to get out of bed. She made her way over to the dresser, picked up her undergarments, then headed to the wardrobe. The High Queen selected a light blue, long-sleeved dress with a white second layer underneath and slid it over her head.

The blonde-haired woman walked over to her husband and tapped him on the shoulder. This was all the incentive the High King needed to leave the room before more suspicions arose in his brother. And so the couple, who had just had a quite pleasant evening, left the room to awkwardly join their suspicious family.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

"Good morning, sleepy heads," Edmund greeted, smirking as Peter and Analiese sat at the table.

"Hi," Peter replied with a smile, trying his hardest to act casual.

Edmund's smirk decreased a little bit, but quickly gained back when he saw Analiese out of the corner of his eye, looking down at her plate. "Hello, Analiese." She nodded politely, barely looking up. "How did you enjoy your night?"

The Courteous Queen's head snapped up, staring at her brother-in-law with wide eyes. She glanced quickly over to her husband who gave her a warning look. She looked back to Edmund and smiled slightly. "It was fine."

She looked back down at her plate, stabbed a piece of chicken onto her fork, and was about to put it in her mouth when the Just King said, "Did you have fun?" An evil, crooked grin was on his face and he had one eyebrow raised.

"I-I- the party was great." She turned to Susan. "The decorations were very pretty and I enjoyed the food choices."

"Thank you," Susan smiled. "I quite enjoyed it myself." Then she glanced at Caspian, blushed, and looked away. Analiese made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Uh, ahem, Analiese," the youngest Pevensie boy said, grabbing his brother's wife's attention. She looked at him expectantly. "How did you enjoy the mid-party festivities?"

"I like them," she looked at Peter and smiled. "A lot."

"Aha!" Edmund shouted, jumping so he was standing on his chair, towering above everyone else. "I knew it! I just knew it!" He began doing a dance on the seat of his chair, turning in a circle and waving his arms all around.

"Edmund," Avaline hissed. "Sit down. You're embarrassing me."

"So?" he replied, as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Why worry about me when you have them to worry about?" The Just King pointed between his brother and sister-in-law. "They had-"

"Edmund Pevensie!" Avaline yelled, causing everyone to jump in fright. Avaline didn't yell very often, and when she did, it wasn't pretty. Edmund had learned that the hard way. When he jumped, or fell rather, he landed hard in the seat of his chair. Moving slightly, he winced. That probably bruised his tailbone.

When the Passionate Queen was positive she had her boyfriend's attention, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the corner of the room by the double doors, where she knew the others would hear nothing but murmuring.

"Do not get mixed up in their private love life," she warned, keeping her voice low. "If they're ready to do that, then they're ready. Just because we made a bad decision doesn't mean that it's a bad choice for them."

"I didn't say it was. I just-" Edmund said. She stopped him mid-sentence. "But Ava..." he whined.

"Don't 'but Ava' me. You know perfectly well what you can and can't do when you're teasing people."

Edmund sighed. "And for the record, what we did was not a bad decision."

"How do you figure?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, for one, we're getting a little baby of our own out of this," he said. "Secondly, it made you all mine. And last, I love you." He kissed Avaline's forehead and placed his hand on the small, swollen lump that had begun to form on her abdomen.

"I love you, too," Avaline replied. She looked down at Edmund's hands touching their baby through her skin and smiled. There was no doubt in her mind that he would make a wonderful father. "Now let's eat."

And so they went back to the table to join the others, who were all throwing suspicious glances at the couple when they weren't looking. Caspian's eyes narrowed. Yes, he vowed to himself, he would get to the bottom of this.

00000000

Susan, Caspian, Peter, Analiese, and Lucy all sat in a circle on a chair and two loveseats that had been pulled up in the library. Caspian and Susan sat on one loveseat, Peter and Analiese on the other, while Lucy sat solemnly in a chair.

"I've called you all here today to bring to your attention the strange behavior going on btween my cousin and Edmund," Caspian said. All eyes were on him as he continued. "Right now, they are in Avaline's bedroom, seated on the bed. When I walked by, the door was half-open, and I saw their fingers intertwined and smiles on their faces. This is normal behavior for people that are in love."

Here he looked pointedly at Susan, and to his disappointment, he didn't catch it. With a sigh, Caspian continued. "However, lately, I have noticed unusual behavior. Things such as suggestive actions. I have walked in on them in many an awkard position. I have seen them straddling each other while completely making out. I've seen hands roaming. But perhaps the most disturbing of all was seeing my cousin's boyfriend kissing her belly and talking to it."

Lucy looked at Caspian confusedly, then looked to her older brother with furrowed eyebrows. Peter simply shook his head. He mentally slapped himself. He had been trying to tell himself he'd give her 'the talk' for a year now.

"Now," Caspian continued, "If any of you have even the slightest idea of what is going on, I want to know." He waited for someone to speak up and, eventually, someone did.

"Caspian, I don't think it's very fair to get mixed up in their love life," Analiese said. "But I am wondering what you think is going on."

"I think that my cousin is pregnant."

Analiese's composed face faltered at this. "W-what makes you think that?"

"A lot of things. The morning sickness, the mood swings, the enlargened appetite, and, my most recent observation, the small, almost unnoticeable, bump that has formed on her abdomen," Caspian replied.

The other four monarchs in the room sat silently, taking in everything Caspian had just said. Everything was there, clear as day, and Peter could hardly deny it. But he couldn't let anyone know what his brother did. He had to protect him.

Peter was just about to speak up when his friend spoke again. "As you all now know, Avaline is pregnant, and who else could have done such a thing to her besides Edmund Pevensie?" Here he turned to Peter with a finger pointed directly at him. "Your brother has gotten my cousin in more trouble than she can get out of. I have a good mind to-"

"Your accusations are prepostrous!" Peter exclaimed. "How dare you falsely accuse my brother of such a thing?"

"My observations are nothing but fact," Caspian said with a shrug.

"No, your observations are blasphemy! My brother has no intentions of harming Avaline, whether physically, emotionally, mentally, or socially."

"The Just King has gotten my cousin pregnant!"

Peter rose from the loveseat, his face red with fury. "Your cousin is sleeping around with-"

"Peter!" Analiese exclaimed, pulling him back down. "You're only getting yoursself deeper," she whispered. "All you have to do is deny it."

He nodded, then said, "Edmund would never sleep with a woman, and if he did, he would be married to her first."

At that moment, Edmund and Avaline came into the library, Edmund with his arm around her shoulders. Avaline had her eyes closed, laughing. When Edmund saw the five kings and queens staring at them intently, seated in a circle in the middle of the room, he froze. Avaline opened her eyes and stared back at them.

"H-hello," she greeted, somewhat nervously. She bit her lower lip.

"Lucy, pull up another loveseat," Peter ordered, never looking away from his brother. When the couch was pulled up between Lucy's chair and Peter and Analiese's loveseat, he gestured for them to sit.

Edmund grabbed Avaline's hand and led her over to their seat. He was about to sit when she pulled his hand lightly. Turning his head, the Just King met Avaline's pleading eyes.

"Sit down," he told her quietly, and she obliged with worry still in her eyes.

"We have something to talk to the two of you about," Caspian said, looking between his cousin and friend before locking in a glare on the latter. "Avaline," he said, looking at her. "How long has your illness been going on?"

"Uh, two months or so," she said.

"And has it stopped?"

"For the past week, I haven't felt ill."

"Good. Now, has your illness been giving you an increased apetite?"

"No..." Avaline looked each person in the eye, stopping at Edmund. "You need to get out of here," she whispered to him so the others couldn't hear.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Edmund said, squeezing her hand comfortingly. "I don't care what they do to me."

The couple turned their attention back to the others in the room. Caspian said, "Avaline, is it true that you have gained some weight over the past couple of weeks?"

"Yes, but Caspian, I don't understand. Why do you care how much I weigh? You never have before."

"I am taking a such a sudden interest in your weight and other aspects of your health because of something I have observed lately. So I need you to answer my next questions truthfully, without holding back a single detail."

Avaline gave her boyfriend a worried sideways glance, which was returned by a small, regretful nod.

"Avaline, are you pregnant?" Caspian asked.

The Passionate Queen looked her cousin in the eyes and said, "Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"Two months," she replied quietly.

"Okay. You're doing good, and I respect that. Don't stress yourself out too much, though. Now, how long have you known about your predicament?"

"About a week."

Her heart pounded in her chest as she anticipated her cousin's next words. She knew what he was going to ask, and she knew that she couldn't answer. "Avaline, who is the father?"

The Telmarine girl looked down at her lap, tears brimming her eyes. She couldn't do this. Admitting what she had done was bad enough, but telling everyone who had done it with her was maddening. She couldn't throw Edmund to the wolves like that. But she also couldn't lie to Caspian about something like this.

Avaline looked up slowly, meeting everyone's stares. The four other Pevensies watched her, their mere expressions making her head whirl. She couldn't do this, she couldn't hurt Edmund... She saw Caspian's taunting stare; it was if his eyes were daring her to lie to him.

She suddenly turned to her left and threw herself at Edmund, burying her face in his chest. Her fingers gripped his dark blue tunic tightly, and her free hand moved up and down his shoulder a few times before finally resting on top of it.

"Shhh," he murmured in her ear, his arms around her with one hand resting on her lower back and the other rubbing the top of her back. "It's okay. I love you, it's okay." But the silent sobs continued to rack her body, tears streaming down her face and staining his shirt. His hand stopped rubbing her back. Edmund leaned in, resting his face in the crook of her neck, and closed his eyes. Then he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

And so Avaline cried herself to sleep in his arms, leaving Edmund to tell the others the truth.

00000000

Dinner was a quiet affair. When a guard came in to ask if Lady Morgana could join them, Peter's muttered, "Okay," was all that could be heard. The kings and queens had sworn secrecy, and it was decided that Avaline was to be kept indoors as much as possible.

Avaline barely looked up from her plate when Morgana walked in the room, taking a seat on Edmund's left. The Calormene girl looked over the Just King and greeted Avaline, and with a forced smile, she uttered a 'good evening.' There was silence all around. It wasn't awkward, nor was it tense. It was just silence. Dead silence.

Morgana, obviously uncomfortable in her surroundings, left fifteen minutes after she had arrived, making up something she had to do so she could get away from the palace.

Caspian didn't lead Susan to her bedroom that night like he had been doing for the past few weeks; Peter and Analiese went to bed without a word, the latter's eyes were open as she laid with her face against her husband's chest, both of them deep in thought; Lucy walked to her room without conversation with anyone. Avaline, however, couldn't bear to go through the night alone.

She and Edmund were walking wordlessly down the corridor to their bedrooms after dinner, but turned to face each other once they got to where they went separate ways. The dark-haired king stroked her cheek once, then turned to leave.

"Edmund," Avaline's voice said quietly; he could barely hear it. Nonetheless, he spun around to face her. "Stay the night?"

He nodded, not a sound escaping his lips, as they made their way to her bedroom. When they finally were in bed, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, her back against his chest. "I love you," he murmured, pressing his lips to her hair.

And that's how they remained for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, I know that you all probably hate me. I haven't updated in forever, you thought something was wrong, you thought I abaonded you, yada yada yada. I've heard it all… in my EXTREMELY full PM. Oh, sorry about that, too. I've been trying to answer you all one at a time, but it's pretty difficult when there's ****just so many****!**

**Anyhoo… so I've had these two chapters written for awhile, but my life has been unbelievably busy over the summer, so I didn't have time to even upload them, let alone post! I was really bummed out about me not being able to post much over summer, though. After all, isn't writing what summer should be all about?! Haha, yeah… not really.**

**So, in short, sorry. I don't really feel like explaining because it'd probably take up twenty pages, putting into consideration my habit for lingering on details and explaining every single thing. But I am making a promise to TRY to post more often now that summer's over and I have this to help me get away from that. Key word there: ****TRY.**** I may not be able to post a chapter every week as I was doing before. It would be preferable to me, and y'all would probably like it too, but unfortunately, high school doesn't work that way, guys. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

-Chapter 18-

Lucy yawned, sitting up in bed and stretching her arms up above her head, her hands balled into fists, her eyes closed, and her back arched. When she was done, she opened her eyes and looked at the bright, yellow sunlight peeking through the yellow curtains.

The Valiant Queen used to have a red-themed room, but a few weeks ago, she had decided it was too dark for her tastes. Now, the room was light-yellow-themed and, with the curtains opened, it brightened the room a great deal.

The clock beeped once, and Lucy looked to see that it was eight o'clock. She sighed in disappointment. She had missed seeing the sunrise! Drat! Oh well, there was always tomorrow.

Getting out of bed, she grabbed her folded pink bathrobe from the chair, tied it, then slipped on her matching slippers. She washed her face and did her hair in a braid before she stepped into the hall and made her way to the dining room.

"Hello," she greeted Peter and Susan, who were already seated, alone in the large room. Lucy looked around. "Where are the others?"

Peter answered his youngest sister. "Edmund and Avaline are still sleeping, but I sent Trumpkin to wake them. Cas-"

"The DLF is here?" Lucy asked excitedly. A wide smile spread across her face.

"Yes, but for work purposes only. He doesn't have time to talk with you today."

Lucy's face fell.

"Anyway, Caspian is still out on his morning walk, but will be back shortly. And Analiese was doing her hair when I left," Peter continued, finishing what he had previously started to say.

"Okay," the strawberry-blonde-haired queen said. Then she turned to her sister. "Susan, I thought you said that two guests were staying with us for the next two weeks."

"I did. Lady Morgana is already here, but hasn't moved her things here yet. Duke Camden is arriving today," Susan explained.

"But he was here for the Christmas ball, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but he had to return to Durham for a day to handle some family matters."

"Oh," Lucy said. "Is he coming today?"

"Yes," the Gentle Queen said with a smile. "And he's your age- fifteen -though he will turn sixteen in two months. I think the two of you will get along nicely."

Just then, Analiese and Caspian walked in, followed by a tired-looking Avaline.

"Ed will be down in a minute," Analiese said. She sat down, taking her place next to Peter, but eyed Avaline in a way that made Peter curious. His wife usually didn't keep such a close eye on the eighteen-year-old.

Caspian sat with Susan on his left and Lucy seated at his right. To Lucy's left and Analiese's right, at the head of the table, was Peter. Across from Lucy was Analiese, and to he latter's left was the empty seat that belonged to Edmund. Avaline was seated to the left of the empty chair.

"So," Analiese began. She and Lucy were always the ones that started the conversation in the morning. "What all is happening today?"

Susan, being the organized one out of the seven rulers, replied, "At noon, Duke Camden will be riding in from Durham. We need to set up one of the guest rooms for him as soon as we finish eating. Lady Morgana will be bringing her things here at noon also, so we need to have a second room prepared. They will be staying for two weeks, so we have to be sure they're comfortable for their stay."

Analiese nodded. There wasn't much of anything but small talk at breakfast that morning. The Courteous Queen sighed. It was going to be a long day.

00000000

The seven monarchs stood in a line outside the front doors of the palace, side by side on the edge of the path, waiting to greet their guests. It was customary to always greet and see off any guests that arrived and departed from the palace, and beside that, it was the respectful thing to do as rulers.

Lady Morgana came first, a man holding several bags on each arm.

"Good afternoon, Lady Morgana," Peter greeted, being at the beginning of the line. He took her outstretched hand and kissed it gently.

She then approached Analiese. "It's good to see you again, Lady Morgana." With a smile, she gave the Calormene girl a gentle hug.

The greetings continued, and then she got to Edmund.

"Aslan, it seems like I haven't seen you in forever!" Edmund exclaimed, pulling her into a tight embrace.

She laughed lightly. "It's only been a month, Edmund."

"That's forever!" he replied, chuckling. He kissed her hand politely and she gave him a small smile before moving to Avaline.

As Avaline struggled to keep the welcoming smile on her face, she couldn't help but allow her mind to linger on Edmund and Morgana's greeting. Yes, it was casual alright. Too casual. She watched jealously throughout the day as her boyfriend put his arm around the Calormene, laughed with her, ate with her, walked with her, gave her a tour, and other things. The others were busy with Duke Camden, which left Avaline to deal with Lord John, Morgana's brother, who had come with her.

The young man of twenty was kind, but there was something about him that bugged Avaline, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Queen Avaline," Lord John said as they walked along the stone path of the garden. "I must say, you look beautiful today. That color suits you well."

Avaline looked down at her dress. It was a cool purple color, with pale purple stitching. On the shoulders, the sleeves puffed out, and then cut off to reveal the long sleeves of the pale purple under-dresss. The dress was fitted to the curves of her waist, and though she was disappointed to admit it, the Passionate Queen knew that within a month or so, she would have to begin wearing less fitted dresses in order to cover her soon-to-be expanding stomach.

"Thank you, Lord John," she relied graciously. "And may I say, you don't look so bad yourself." She was lying. He had a very nice face, one that many women other than herself would see as desirable, but the only face she could appreciate was Edmund's.

"Why, thank you, milady. Tht means a lot coming from you."

"Uh huh," Avaline chuckled. "I'm sure it does."

They continued walking down the path. Avaline examined the flowers and shrubbery around her, smiling at the butterflies that flew around, each bowing in respect for their queen. She was so absorbed that she didn't notice John watching her until she turned.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "I hadn't realized you were watching me, milord. Excuse me if I unintentionally ignored you."

"It is fine, your Majesty. I, too, get lost in the world of nature around me." He gestured with his hands, opening them wide to symbolize how large nature was. "It is just so beautiful."

"Really?" Avaline said. She didn't believe him for a second. A man like John, loving nature? No. Rather, he sat in an armchair all day while servants waited on him. And he probably spent a lot of time in Tashbaan, chatting with Prince Raymond, next in line as the Tisroc. From the Passionate Queen's understanding, the Prince and John had been best friends since childhood.

Avaline continued, "What is your favorite flower?"

She watched as his eyes widened a bit in shock. Obviously, he wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"I- I cannot pick only one, my Queen. There are so many, and each is beautiful in its own special way. However, some stand out more than others to me."

"Which ones stand out to you, Lord John?"

John's eyes narrowed at her, and Avaline smirked mentally. She had really trapped him now, but then again, he set himself up for that one.

"I, uh, like... erm, I like..." he glanced around himself nervously. A purple bird and a butterfly flew next to each other just then, and he exclaimed, "Purple-butters!"

"Excuse me?" Avaline asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Er, purple-butters. They're, uh, flowers that we have in Calormen," he replied much too quickly.

"Uh huh, they sound beautiful," the Telmarine queen said sarcastically.

It was proven to her now. He was watching her. Why, she didn't know, but Avaline the Passionate was going to find out.

00000000

It was nearly eleven o'clock before Avaline and Edmund got a break from their Calormene visitors.

Edmund sighed loudly as he flopped onto his back, next to the cross-legged Avaline, on her bed. "Aslan, I like Morgana, but she never gives me a break!"

"I know," Avaline replied, smiling as he sat up cross-legged, putting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair. She rubbed his back in a circular motion comfortingly. "But they won't be here too long."

"You just wait," Edmund said. "You think this day has gone by slow, trying doing thirteen more. Then we'll talk." He looked up at her. "How have you both been?"

Avaline gave him a questioning look. "Me and John?"

"No! Or at least, I hope that's not what her name is. I mean Avaline and Avaline Jr."

The Passionate Queen laughed lightly. "I think the suffix 'jr.' is used with males only. Something to do with the last name not ever changing..."

"Oh, whatever," Edmund chuckled.

"And what makes you so sure that it's a 'she'?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling." He paused. "Don't you get tired of calling it an 'it'? I mean, it has to have a name."

"Are you suggesting we name it now?"

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" Both of them laughed.

"Well, since you're so fixed on a girl, what are you thinking?" Avaline asked.

Edmund began counting off names on his fingers. "I'm thinking a lot of things. I like Rebecca, Sarah, Delanie, Emilie, Emmeline, Adele, Victoria, Kristen, Gloria, Beatrice-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she interrupted. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Gloria? Beatrice?" She shuddered. "Where in Aslan's country are those pretty names?"

"You don't like them?" he asked.

"No!" she yelled.

"Then what did you have in mind?" His tone was challenging.

"Emilie, Emmeline, Erin, Paige, Jana-"

Edmund interrupted his girlfriend. "Beside the two that you copied from me-"

"I didn't copy them!"

"Whatever. Besides those, how in the Emperor's name can you like those?!"

"They're very popular where I came from."

"Well, mine are very popular where I came from!"

Avaline sighed. There had to be some kind of a compromise they could make. "Okay, how about this? Which two names are your favorites?"

"Adele and Delanie," Edmund replied.

"Okay, mine are Erin and Jana."

"I don't see how this is going to help-"

"Adele is pretty," Avaline continued, ignoring his objections. "But I think it could have a little more sophisticated personality to it. So how about we make it Adela, and her middle name can be Erin?"

"Adela Erin," he said slowly, tasting the words on his tongue. "Adela Erin." Edmund smiled. "Adela Erin Pevensie!"

"So we have it?" she asked excitedly.

"We have it!" he exclaimed, pulling her off the bed, picking her up, and twirling her around once. She gripped his forearms tightly as he set her back on her feet. For a few minutes, they stood, their bodies close with Avaline's hands still holding his arms and Edmund's hands on her waist. They looked into each other's eyes, both smiling, both with twinkling eyes.

Edmund slowly leaned forward, and just as his lips were about to touch hers, he paused to whisper, "I love you." Then they kissed; joy, happiness, and a thousand others feelings that Avaline didn't know pounded in her heart.

For the first time since she was told she was pregnant, she didn't have any regrets. She knew their family would be perfect.

**A/N: REVIEW! I only got, like, 3 reviews for the last chapter I posted about a month and a half ago, and that kind of disappointed me O_O … Don't think about me like that. I know that I already have a lot more reviewers than some people have! But in my defense, it was a good chapter!**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers for helping me through every tough time that I've had for the last couple of months. It really means a lot to me that you guys care! I can't even thank you enough! :) :) :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks again for being so understanding about me not posting in a while! It means a lot :) Enjoy this chapter, I know I did! Because **_**EVERYBODY **_**needs a little humor once in a while, am I right? ;) That was a hint there… that thing that I just said… that last sentence. Yeah… WHOOP, THERE IT IS! #fatamy #love**

-Chapter 19-

Analiese sighed, plopping down on the bed in exhaustion. "Aslan, I thought the month would never end!"

"You're telling me," Peter replied, grabbing his wife's feet and pulling off her shoes for her.

"Thanks," she said graciously. She closed her eyes and a more peaceful expression appeared on her face almost instantly.

Peter walked over to the closet, opened the doors, and put away her shoes before returning to the bed and sitting on it.

"You know, we'll never get to go to bed if you don't get off of it." Analiese opened one eye and peeked at him, her eyebrow raised questioningly. "I have to unmake it, and you're kind of in the way," Peter explained.

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet," Analiese said, closing her eye again.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Peter asked.

"Talk." The Courteous Queen sat up, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap.

"About what?"

"Morgana and John." She saw his confused look and continued. "Morgana is taking up a whole lot of Edmund's time. I mean, have you not seen them lately? They've known each other for less than six months, and they're practically best friends."

"I don't see what's so bad about it."

"Well, John is obviously interested in Avaline. She came to me just the other day and told me that he has been flirting with her a lot. And Morgana admitted to me that she likes Edmund," Analiese said. Her husband raised an eyebrow. "As in, more than friends."

Peter's eyes grew big. "So, are you telling me that they're-"

"Trying to draw them apart?" Peter's blank stare was confirmation enough. Analiese knew what he had meant. "Yes."

"How do we stop it?" he asked worriedly.

"We can't," she said with a shrug. "If they love each other enough, they won't let these two clowns draw them apart."

Peter burst into a sudden fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Analiese asked.

"Did you j-just call them c-clowns?" he stammered, still laughing.

"Yeah, that's what they are," she replied, flushing noticeably. He continued to laugh. "If that's how you feel about it, then-"

"Analiese Marie Welch Pevensie!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing his wife's upper arms and forcing her to look him in the eye. "I have known you for nearly nine months now. We're married. I just spent three weeks in Galma with you. If you think that I don't take you seriously, we have some serious problems."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's because you weren't!" Peter began tickling his wife's stomach until she fell over on her back. Within seconds, he was hovering over her, his legs planted firmly to the left of her waist. "I love you."

Peter leaned down to kiss Analiese. It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't a short one, either. After a while, though, they had to pull away for air, and when they did, she took her chance.

Her husband now lay on his back with his hands behind his head, looking quite relaxed. Analiese had one of her legs on either side of him, something that Edmund referred to as 'straddling'. It was probably just some term he had picked up where they were from. Anyway, her elbows rested on either side of him also, and her hands twisted in his hair and played with his fingers absentmindedly.

"Peter?" Analiese said.

"Mm?"

The Courteous Queen took a deep breath. "I want a baby," she announced casually.

Peter's eyes flew open, and the poor High King nearly choked on the air. "W-what did you just say?"

"I want a baby," she restated.

"So soon?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Yeah, kind of." She was beginning to feel embarassed, even though she knew she shouldn't. Weren't husbands and wives supposed to want children? Weren't they supposed to talk it out first? Maybe she wanted it too soon...

He chuckled. "Okay."

"Okay?" she repeated. Now it was her turn to be surprised. "But I thought you were going to say no."

"An, I was just surprised that you wanted to get settled in so fast. I mean, we only just got married a few months ago. Most couples take a few years off before they start families."

"Do you want to wait?"

"Not if you don't," Peter replied, making Analiese smile. "But we already... well, you know... and nothing happened."

"Maybe it wasn't the right time then."

There was silence in the bedroom before Peter responded. "Do you really want this?" She nodded.

The last thing Analiese remembered was praying that this worked. But deep down inside she knew that it wouldn't, for she knew something that no one else did.

Aslan had told her that she would never have children.

00000000

"Have you named it yet?" Lucy asked enthusiastically.

"Yes," Avaline replied, smiling at her young friend.

They were seated on the floor in front of the fireplace in Avaline's bedroom, talking about the baby.

"Tell me if you like it- Adela Erin Pevensie," the Passionate Queen said.

Lucy clapped her hands in excitement. "I love it!"

"Really?" Avaline asked.

"Would I be acting like this if I didn't?" Lucy asked. Both girls laughed at her question and Avaline's stupid remark.

"My question is, how do you know that it's a girl? I mean, do you have a name for a boy? What if it's a girl and a boy? Meaning twins! Wait, what if-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lucy!" Avaline exclaimed. "I can assure you that that's not the case."

The Valiant Queen sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, you still have no way of knowing the gender."

"No, but I have a feeling that it's a girl."

"Yeah, and you also had a feeling that you wouldn't get killed in the war."

"And I didn't," Avaline pointed out.

"But you would have," Lucy retorted, and Avaline could say nothing to that.

"Whatever," the Telmarine girl said. "I really do think I'm right this time. And Edmund does, too."

"Edmund never agrees with you," Susan said, walking through the open doorway and sitting on Avaline's other side. "He just pretends he does to shut you up."

"No he does not!" Avaline said defensively. "We're a team, and we agree on things and make compromises."

"Gosh, you sound like my wife," Peter complained, also walking in. He plopped down on the loveseat that the three queens had their backs against.

"Well, if you had the slightest sense of cooperation and teamwork, you would know what we're talking about when we say it," Analiese said, coming in and pushing Peter so she had room to sit next to him.

"You know, this is a private room," Avaline stated, but nobody heard her over Peter and Analiese's playful bickering and Susan's exhausting lecture to Lucy. "I'm just putting that out there."

Avaline rolled her eyes. "I bet they wouldn't even notice if I left," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Lucy asked her friend.

"Nothing, I was just saying how I didn't invite any of these three clowns." Here she looked between Susan, Peter, and Analiese with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you know what they say," said Peter, "Fifty's a crowd."

Analiese laughed. "The saying is three's a crowd."

"Really?" Susan asked. "I thought it was two is a crowd."

"You all are a crowd!" Avaline cried.

"We can go..." Analiese told her with an apologetic look on her face.

"Please do!"

So everyone filed out of the green-themed bedroom, leaving Avaline alone to crawl up on the loveseat and take a much-needed nap.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
